Secreto Oscuro
by Nenasfashion
Summary: Todos tenemos un secreto que no podemos revelar... pero el de Hermione... no es un simple secreto... es algo que la une al ser más temible a Tom Ryddle Chapt 10 up! Reviews!
1. Regresando

**Disclaimer** Desde lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, hemos surgido fraguando esta intrigante historia, desde las cenizas, hemos osado resurgir al Ser más tenebroso del último siglo, porque alguien como él… **¡No debe morir!** (n/as claro que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling)

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Hemos vuelto con una nueva idea, claro poco usual, este fic… es un Tommy con Hermy, si, lo sabemos… es poco usual, y desde un principio va la aclaración no dejaremos a Hermy en el pasado, así que no nos odien… please denle una oportunidad, esperamos sus comentarios.

Saludox y Abraxos

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Secreto Oscuro…**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Regresando…**_

Hermione se encontraba en la Biblioteca, tratando de encontrar toda la información que les fuera útil para la batalla que estaba por venir, en ese instante un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pensar en una guerra, no era algo que la hiciera sentirse bien, cosas horribles podrían pasar y muchas de esas no se podrían evitar, lamentablemente.

El recinto se encontraba solo, pero eso era normal, en esa época casi nadie se paraba por ahí, después de todo la confianza en la seguridad del Colegio había decaído.

Los tiempos eran difíciles, el sexto año no había sido lo que muchos esperaban, la muerte de Dumbledore había logrado marcar a muchos, como también lo había hecho la muerte de Sirius.

"_Harry esta tan confundido, tan dolido, tan cansado, tan lleno de ira, ¿cómo es posible que alguien sea capaz de causar tanto daño?, después de todo alguna vez fue una persona y sintió ¿acaso nunca fue amado?… es un ser despreciable, al menos Fleur y Bill, están bien, cómo lo están Nymphadora y Remus"_

- El amor cambia muchas cosas, él no sentirse solo, pero ¿y yo? – murmuró sin apartar su vista del libro que tenía enfrente, aunque realmente no prestara atención al texto.

"_Harry, bueno él… todo es tan confuso, no se ni cómo he llegado ha este punto, en el cual he dejado de verlo como solo amigo, para verlo como el gran chico que es…"._

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, levantó su mirada y se encontró con la imagen de su rubia amiga, sus pupilas azules la miran con extrañeza.

- Hermione ¿qué haces aquí tan sola? – preguntó Luna, al notar que ni siquiera Madam Pince se encontraba en lugar, _"¿qué le pasará a Hermione?, ella se ve tan triste y demacrada, bueno es lógico los tiempos son oscuros",_ trató de sonreír en señal de apoyo.

- Solo leía un poco - contestó esbozando una sonrisa, ocultando su preocupación, después de todo ella sabía que nada ganaba con estar así y angustiar a su amiga, más al percatarse de como ella trataba de ayudarla – ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿Vienes a leer?

- No, yo viene por ti, la profesora McGonagall quiere verte en su Despacho - mencionó notando la sorpresa que embargó a la castaña, la misma sorpresa que ella había tenido al ver que la profesora salía de su encierro, después de todo, para ella el golpe de la muerte del anciano Director fue más doloroso que para muchos, después de todo, hay secretos y sentimientos involucrados en eso.

- Mmmm entonces no la hagamos esperar – respondió, comenzando a recoger sus libros y pergaminos.

Poco después abandonaron el lugar, caminaron hasta llegar al cubículo de la profesora, en un silencio perturbador, a pesar de que la Ravenclaw trataba de encontrar un tema que no fuera escabroso.

- Vamos toca – animó al ver como dudaba en hacerlo.

Hermione asintió y tocó con suavidad, escuchando como una voz apagada le indicaba que entrará, miró a mi amiga brindándole una sonrisa para después entrar aún confundida, no había hablado mucho en los últimos tiempos con McGonagall, pero sabía que si la llamaba sería por algo importante.

Al entrar en la habitación, observó como Minerva se encontraba sentada en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, su imagen era la de siempre, calmada y serena, incluso notó una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual no había percibido en meses.

- Señorita Granger, por favor pase… siéntese - pidió, al ver entrar a la jovencita en la que iba poner el destino del mundo mágico.

Caminó rápidamente hacia el sillón, frente a la profesora, se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa, la curiosidad de saber su presencia en el Despacho, no la dejaba en paz, quería saber lo qué sucedía – ¿pasa algo?

- Señorita Granger, recuerda esto… - mencionó sacando de una caja de madera un pequeño reloj, el cual colgaba de una larga cadena, al momento notó como su alumna se desconcertaba con su pregunta, pero más al ver el objeto.

- S-si lo recuerdo, es el giratiempo – aclaró, confundida por la actitud de la mujer frente a mí.

- Así es, espero que también recuerde como se usa - agregó dejándolo en su caja, para después levantar un fino reloj con arena negra que se encontraba en la mesa de centro – ¿sabe lo qué es esto? – cuestionó, notando la expresión analítica de la castaña.

- Mmm un reloj de arena - replicó como si fuera lo más común, comenzando a pensar que de verdad la profesora se encontraba mal, _"¿acaso me trajo solo para hablar de relojes?, ¿o habrá algo detrás de esas preguntas?, pero ¿qué podrá ser?"._

- Si, así es pero no cualquier reloj, este es especial, puede mantener una persona el tiempo que sea necesario en una época o tiempo determinado - explicó captando totalmente la atención de la prefecta.

- ¿Lo que quiere decir es que si yo viajo a determinado año este reloj me mantendría ahí en esa época?

- Si y no solo eso, al terminar la arena usted regresaría al momento exacto en que viajo - aseveró colocando el reloj en la mesa de nuevo.

- Pero el giratiempo lo podría hacer ¿no? – inquirió tratando de saber más de ese objeto.

- Si y no, este reloj si usted lo usa no solo la va a regresar a este tiempo sino que al llegar al año deseado, cuando comience la cuenta regresiva, usted no tendrá que esconderse para no ser vista por los demás, es decir no habría dos señoritas Granger si no una, es como si usted volviera a vivir ese tiempo - espetó levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio, donde observó una imagen de Albus que se encontraba en un portarretratos.

- Entiendo, pero ¿qué trata de decirme con todo esto? – preguntó, sin entender aún lo que sucedía.

- Señorita Granger, usted sabe todos los lamentables sucesos que hemos estado viviendo, lo que le estoy tratando de decir es que usted puede hacer la diferencia…

Mione se quedó helada al entender las palabras de su profesora, clavando sus pupilas en esos profundos ojos – Y-yo… ¿usted quiere qué vuelva al pasado a… a…?

- Si, al momento que haría esta situación diferente - profirió con firmeza, sin permitirse dudar, de esa decisión dependían muchas cosas.

- Pero… ¿p-por qué yo? – indagó confundida.

- Usted es la indicada para esto, comprenderá que no cualquiera puede manejar esto y mucho menos lo que significa poder cambiar el pasado - observó la expresión de la castaña, estaba confundida pero nadie más sería capaz de realizar esa misión.

- E-entiendo, pero ¿qué tan seguro es esto? ¿Y si fallo? ¿Si no puedo evitar qué el Profesor Dumbledore muera? – incurrió llena de dudas y temores que eran perfectamente lógicos.

- Confíe en usted señorita Granger, no hay margen de error, de usted depende que esto mejore.

- ¿De mi?… no, no – resopló tratando de aclarar su mente, esto si que no se lo esperaba – ¿debo decidirlo ya, no es así?

- Si, ya no podemos esperar más, comprendo que tenga miedo y dudas pero no hay tiempo para eso, la batalla se acerca y Voldemort no tendrá piedad - expresó con premura.

Hermione dejó que su mente tratará de tomar una decisión que sabía le cambiaría la vida, en sus hombros caería una gran responsabilidad y no sabía que tan preparada estaba para eso.

Después de varios minutos, posó nuevamente su vista en la mujer - Entiendo… yo, lo haré, pero ¿cuánto tiempo dura el reloj de arena? – preguntó tratando de ordenar sus ideas y alejar sus miedos y dudas.

- El tiempo es limitado, un par de semanas… tal vez tres o cuatro, en ese tiempo usted tendrá que buscar cambiar la situación, pero debe tener cuidado de no alterar muchos hechos o cosas trágicas podrían ocurrir – advirtió con seriedad - se que la tentación es grande, todos en algún momento querríamos cambiar y ayudar a más gente.

- Lo se, yo… tendré cuidado, el tiempo es más que suficiente, espero poder cumplir con esto ¿La Orden esta enterada? – investigó sintiéndose abrumada y en cierta forma desprotegida.

- Temo decir que no, esto solo lo saben pocas personas - divulgó escuetamente, notando como su alumna, cargaba ahora una pesada tarea y aunque quisiera que no fuera así ya no había tiempo para dudar.

- Entiendo ¿cuándo debo partir? – cuestionó tomando valor.

- Cuanto antes mejor, esta noche…

- ¿Esta noche? – preguntó incrédula _"esto me esta sobrepasando irme tan rápido, tanto tiempo, ahhh siento de pronto un mareo, producto de esta situación, no tengo opción es por todos, por el bien del mundo mágico, de mis amigos, de Harry"._

- Se que es apresurado, pero comprenda que no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo – explicó con expresión perturbadora.

- Entiendo, ¿puedo irme a mi Sala? Quisiera prepararme para este viaje, estaré aquí esta noche después de la cena - comentó levantándose y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, cuando alcanzó a percibir un ligero susurro.

- Gracias… - dijo suavemente con una leve sonrisa esperanzadora.

La leona caminó lentamente por el vacío pasillo pensando en lo que había hecho, en lo que había aceptado y lo que eso representaba.

"_Pero ¿qué estoy pensando?, no es solo difícil, en mi esta salvar una vida, la vida de Albus Dumbledore, con lo cual puedo cambiar este futuro, quizás no del todo pero habrá más esperanza para todos"._

Respiró profundamente antes de recitar la contraseña para entrar a su Sala, controlando sus emociones, sabía que no debía decir nada, que debía aparentar que era un día normal, pronunció la contraseña que le dio acceso, encontrándose con sus amigos, con Harry, el cual parecía estar concentrado en un juego de ajedrez con Ron.

Sonrió sintiéndose ligeramente feliz de que Harry se distrajera, _"Ron ha hecho de todo por ayudarlo a salir de su depresión, se ve tan tranquilo, es por él que todo tiene que salir de bien"._

De pronto notó como la mirada esmeralda concentrada en el tablero de juego, se dirigíaa ella, con una expresión de cuestionamiento, esa mirada que tanto le gustaba, que había perdido su brillo; trató de relajarse y sonreír disimulando lo que le pasaba, caminó con paso seguro hacia ellos.

Harry trataba de concentrarse en su próxima jugada cuando una sensación de sentirse observado le hizo levantar la mirada del juego, encontrándose con ella, la chica que siempre había estado a su lado, su cabello rizado caía suavemente en sus hombros, su mirada avellana no mostraba su brillo común, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por él, sabía que algo pasaba, lo presentía, la miró como tratando de averiguarlo.

La vio dibujar una sonrisa que simplemente iluminaba su rostro haciéndola ver como un ángel, su ángel, le devolvió la sonrisa observándola caminar hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a tirar o no? – cuestionó Bilius, al ver que pasan lo minutos y él no había realizado su jugada, cuando por fin se percató que ni siquiera esta viendo su juego, entonces volteó y encontró la figura de su amiga.

- Tranquilo Ron - mencionó Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry.

- Mmm pareces cansada, debes dejar de ir a ese lugar - comentó observando su semblante, parecía como si cargara el mundo en sus hombros.

- Ese lugar Ron, como tu le dices, nos ha ayudado mucho… que tu no lo sepas valorar es otra cosa – replicó con seriedad, pensando en que iba a extrañar eso, siempre estar en conflicto con su pelirrojo amigo, _"¿Volveré? ¿Los volveré a ver?, esto lo hago porque todo cambiará, por el bien de todos"_.

- Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? – indagó por fin Harry, notando como ella se había ausentado de su platica.

Granger regresó a la realidad al notar las pupilas de sus amigos en ella, sonrió tratando de alivianar la situación, lo que menos quería ahora era preocuparlos - Solo estoy cansada, pero sigan… yo los veo después - se levantó dejando atrás a sus grandes amigos, subió las escaleras, caminando lentamente hacia su habitación, al entrar dejó caer sus cosas sobre el duro suelo, avanzó hasta su cama dejándose caer en el mullido colchón cubierto por la manta escarlata.

Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, vagas imágenes de su pasado y de su presente, cerró sus ojos fuertemente tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y concentrarse en esa misión, después de todo salvar la vida de Dumbledore no iba a ser cosa fácil, necesitaba toda su inteligencia y concentración.

Observó su reloj notando como el tiempo avanzaba, pronto sería hora de cenar, respiró profundamente, se incorporó y se dirigió a la ducha, se despojó de su uniforme, entrando a la regadera, niveló la temperatura del agua que ahora corría por su cuerpo, dejando que esta despejara su mente.

- (` . ´)(` . ´)(` . ´)(` . ´) -

"_Me encuentro en el Comedor, observando como todos comen tranquilamente, yo no he probado bocado, siento como si en mi estómago hubiera un agujero negro, últimamente he perdido el apetito"_, volteó hacia la mesa de los profesores donde notó la ausencia de la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Pasa algo Hermy? – preguntó Ginevra al notarla ausente, además de que se sentía incomoda con la actitud de Harry que procuraba no mirarla, ya que seguía convencido de su decisión de no estar juntos por su protección.

Hermione giró su cabeza encontrando con la inquisitoria mirada de la pelirroja, curvó sus labios mostrando lo que podría ser un buen intento por mostrar una sonrisa – No claro que no.

- ¿Sabes? La escuela se ve tan deprimente – peinó el lugar con sus ojos notando vacía principalmente la mesa de Slytherin, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue un moreno estudiante de esa Casa – al parecer Zabinni extraña a Malfoy – agregó notando como el atractivo Slytherin apenas probaba bocado.

- No me extrañaría - comentó escuetamente sin intenciones de entablar una conversación, cuando cayó en cuanta de algo _"¿por qué se preocupa por Zabinni y no por Harry?"_, giró sus pupilas notando como Harry volteaba a verlas con extrañeza, suspiró pensando en que él seguía sintiendo algo por su amiga y que ella no tendría nunca una oportunidad.

Desvió su mirada de él, agachando su cabeza._"Ginn es tan diferente a mi, yo no soy tan alegre, ni tan sociable, ni tan admirada por mi belleza, bueno mi cabello ha mejorado, pero aún sigue rebelde, pero no es como su roja melena… después de todo hacía una linda pareja con Harry, yo solo quiero lo mejor para él"._

Pronto se dio cuenta de la hora, sus amigas hablan de sus cosas, las miró una vez más contemplando sus expresiones, dirigió su mirada hacia sus grandes amigos, los cuales estaban platicando sobre quidditch o al menos Ron trataba de hacer hablar a Harry, sonrió tratando de eternizar esa imagen en su mente.

"_Espero que salvar a Dumbledore, sea también salvar a Harry, no soporto verlo así",_ les sonrió y se levantó de la mesa, excusándose, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, salió sin ningún problema y se dirigió al Despacho de la profesora, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho, no podía controlar el nerviosismo que la embargaba.

Al llegar a la puerta inhaló varias veces tratando de relajarse, con un ligero temblor en su mano tocó la puerta, para entrar después.

Ahí contempló la figura de su profesora favorita sentada al lado de la chimenea tomando una taza de té.

- La estaba esperando señorita Granger - mencionó dejando su taza en la mesa y tomando el cofre que contenía ambos relojes, caminó hacia ella con firmeza, sabiendo que su alumna se moría de miedo, eso podía notarse a kilómetros, pero confiaba en que podría con la misión, era la más indicaba para cumplirla.

- Estoy lista - exclamó con una voz titubeante, aunque esperaba que McGonagall no lo notara.

- Bien ¿esta segura de querer hacer esto? – preguntó dándole la oportunidad de negarse, antes de entregarle los relojes, probando su fortaleza y determinación.

- Si - contesto firmemente, pensando en Harry.

- ¿Recuerda cuál es la misión? – cuestionó para estar segura de que solo tenía que hacer eso y no cambiar más o podría dañar el futuro inevitablemente.

- Si, tengo muy claro el riesgo que representa y solo voy a salvar la vida de Dumbledore, no más - puntualizó segura, aunque por su mente pasaba, la idea del noviazgo de Ginny y Harry, _"si yo le dijera que lo quiero, quizás él no sería novio de ella, pero se que no puedo hacer eso, no es justo, pero ¿quién sería si no pensará en eso?, soy humana después de todo, pero no lo haré por el bien de todos"._

- Entonces aquí tiene el giratiempo, no olvide que solo son unas cuantas vueltas y el reloj de arena empezará a correr desde el momento en que usted haya llegado, si su misión se cumple antes de que el tiempo concluya, solo dele vuelta al reloj y mencione "_Tempus finitus principius"._ El tiempo se detendrá y usted podrá volver aquí. Que tenga suerte señorita Granger - deseó con la esperanza de que todo saldría como había planeado.

Hermione se colocó el giratiempo alrededor del cuello escuchando atentamente lo que la profesora le decía, tomó el reloj de arena y cuidadosamente lo guardó dentro del bolsillo interno de su túnica, miró a la mujer una última vez, la abrazó en señal de apoyo para después sonreírle nerviosamente.

Tomó el giratiempo dándole las vueltas exactas, en cuestión de segundos las cosas comenzaron a girar a su alrededor, viendo imágenes confusas, nunca había recorrido tanto tiempo y eso comenzaba a marearla, de pronto no recordó más.

Poco después escuchó una voz que le hablaba, le dolía la cabeza, de nuevo esa voz se escuchó cada vez más fuerte, repentinamente sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y esa voz gruesa y varonil le seguía hablando con insistencia, lentamente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la imagen de un chico gallardo de tez blanca, cabellos negros y unos fríos ojos color tormenta.

- Oye despierta ¿estás bien? - pronunció observándola fijamente, desde que la había encontrado tirada en medio del pasillo, mientras realizaba su ronda de prefectos, notó como ella trataba de despertar, así que comenzó hablarle, mientras observaba su rostro, el cual parecía tener un toque angelical, por su inocencia y naturalidad.

- ¿Quién eres?, despierta… - le dio ligeros golpecillos en su mejilla, tratando de volverla a la realidad, al sentir su piel, notó como era tersa, deslizó su mano por su mejilla, cuando ella lo sorprendió abriendo sus ojos, mostrando sus pupilas chocolate, por un momento se quedó anonadado, hasta que decido hablar, ella parecía desconcertada - ¿quién eres?, ¿estas bien?, ¿qué haces aquí?

Mione oyó esa voz que hacía tantas preguntas, estaba confundida, la cabeza le daba vueltas, la imagen de ese chico perturbado de pronto la voz se fue haciendo lejana hasta que se dejó de escuchar.

El pelinegro observó como la chica se desvanecía nuevamente, trató de despertarla pero todo fue inútil, entonces decidió llevarla a la Enfermería, la tomó en brazos con gran facilidad, realmente era muy ligera, caminó rápidamente entre las sombras del Castillo, miles de preguntas invadían su mente, ya que nunca había visto a esa chica en el Colegio.

"_¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Cómo es qué logró llegar al corredor en esas condiciones? ¿La habrán atacado? Pero ¿quién? ¿Por qué no llevaba el uniforme aunque su túnica si lleva el escudo del Colegio?"._

Sin saber por qué lo hacia, llegó al lugar, entró con apuro depositando a la extraña chica en la cama que tenía más próxima, la enfermera lo miraba sorprendida nunca había visto a ese joven ayudar a alguien – ¿Qué esta esperando?, ¿por qué no la atiende? – exigió con premura, posando sus frías pupilas en la mujer.

La mujer se acercó rápidamente a la chica, mirando con severidad al Slytherin, él se alejó de la cama para dejar que la atendiera mejor, la miró una vez más antes de salir de la habitación, sin embargo la enfermera lo detuvo.

- ¡Señor Ryddle! ¿A dónde va? ¿Quién es la Señorita? ¿Qué le pasó?... ¡Señor Ryddle! – gritó, pero claro como era común en él la había dejado sin respuestas, siempre creyó que él ocultaba algo, había una oscuridad en ese chico que no lograba explicarse del todo.

Regresó a la Enfermería y observó con cuidado a la joven, trató de reanimarla sin la necesidad de magia, pero viendo que no tenía éxito, se dirigió a un estante en busca de pociones que pudieran ayudarla.

En los Corredores del Castillo…

El ojiplata caminaba rápido en busca de quien pudiera tener respuestas, al llegar a la estatua recitó, la estúpida contraseña, que le daba acceso al Despacho del anciano Director, al entrar subió rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándose con la figura del hombre sentado en su escritorio.

- Señor Ryddle, ¿qué sucede? – cuestionó al verlo entrar tan presurosamente.

El joven heredero de Salazar explicó sin rodeos lo sucedido, esperando obtener información que le dijera quién era la joven.

- Ya veo - dijo meditabundo, se incorporó intrigado por la presencia de esa chica – vayamos, debo verla.

Al llegar al recinto observó la figura de la señorita, posada en una cama, a su lado la enfermera, realizaba su labor. Dirigió nuevamente sus pupilas celestes hacia la chica, notando en su pecho algo que llama la atención, con lo cual su estancia en este lugar comenzaba a tener sentido – Señor Ryddle ya es tarde, debería ir a dormir – manifestó Albus, esperando que el joven se retirará sin hacer más preguntas.

Ryddle observó como el director analizaba a la chica, claramente notó el cambio de su mirada, era como si hubiera descubierto algo,_"¿Qué fue lo que descubrió? ¿Y por qué me quiere que me vayas? ¿Qué se cree?, yo fui el que la encontró, debo saber quién es…_- Pero…

- Señor Ryddle mañana sabrá todo respecto a la joven, cuento con su discreción - aseveró esperando que el alumno se retirara, cuando al fin lo hizo, se concentró nuevamente en lo que acababa de descubrir.

Tom miró una última vez a la castaña, para después salir de la Enfermería tratando de entender qué era lo qué estaba pasando, por qué Dumbledore había cambiado su expresión. _"¿Qué oculta ese viejo?, pero lo más importante ¿quién es ella?, sin duda es linda, pero ¡¿qué estoy pensando?, ni siquiera la conozco, si es linda… pero no se si es una muggle o una mestiza, no puedo creerlo y yo la ayude… no, no puede ser, ella debe ser pura, sería una pena que no lo fuera"._

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Continuará… posiblemente…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?**

**¡Reviews!**


	2. Secretos

**Disclaimer** Desde lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, hemos surgido fraguando esta intrigante historia, desde las cenizas, hemos osado resurgir al Ser más tenebroso del último siglo, porque alguien como él… **¡No debe morir!** (n/as claro que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling)

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Este es nuestro nuevo capítulo, esperamos que les guste.

Saludox y Abraxos

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Secreto Oscuro…**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Secretos**_**…**

Dumbledore esperó afuera de la Enfermería a que la Señora Pomfrey terminará, mientras pensaba en el objeto que la chica traía colgando de su cuello, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, la mujer le indicó que pasara, al abrirse paso sus brillantes pupilas se clavaron en la frágil figura de la chica que estaba por despertar.

- ¿Dónde están sus pertenencias? – cuestionó con interés en el pequeño artefacto, la mujer le señaló donde las había colocado y Albus tomó el objeto que había captado su interés y como lo pensaba era un giratiempo, pero algo más llamó su atención, un reloj de arena, entonces todo comenzó a dificultarse, tomó las dos cosas y se dirigió a la cama donde se encontraba la joven.

- Esta por despertar, no tiene nada grave – mencionó Pomfrey observando la expresión de seriedad en el rostro del director.

- Esta bien, nos puede dejar a solas - pidió observando que minutos después la mujer salía, extrañada por su petición. Se sentó en una silla al lado de su lecho, analizándola.

Mione se sentía fatal comenzó a abrir sus ojos, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, taladrándola_"¿en qué tiempo estoy?, ¿y ese chico que me hablaba, quién era?"_, notó una imagen que se iba haciendo cada vez más clara, _"¡Es Dumbledore!, me sorprendo al verlo vivo y…tan… tan… ¿joven?, pero sin duda es él, pero si él es jov… ¡¿en qué año estoy?"_.

Albus se percató de la expresión de asombro en las facciones de la castaña, lo cual le indicaba que sus sospechas eran correctas, ella venía de otra época y sabía quién era – Tranquila, todo esta bien… ¿puede decirme su nombre? – interrogó esperando que pudiera salir de su estupor.

Hermione respiró profundamente, no podía quietarle la mirada al hombre frente a ella, "_¿dónde demonios estoy?, tranquila Hermione, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!"_. Analizó al hombre tantas veces como le fue posible en esos minutos, su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos… no había duda era Dumbledore – S-soy… H-hermione… Jean… Granger - tartamudeó por el nerviosismo - ¿en qué día estamos? – cuestionó con algo de miedo, ya que sabía que no era donde debería de estar y eso implica algo que no sabía si podría manejar.

Observó analíticamente a la joven, estaba demasiado alterada y asustada, era más que claro para él que ella sabía que no estaba en el tiempo que esperaba, lo cual le preocupaba de sobremanera – Hoy es 23 de noviembre de 1944.

Cuando Hermione escuchó el año, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, la sensación de quererse morir la invadió, eso no podía ser peor, ni siquiera podía hablar, _"¿y ahora qué haré?, siento como si me hubieran dado la peor noticia de mi vida"._

- Tranquila… veo que esto le sorprende señorita Granger, creo que es hora de qué me diga de que época viene, ¿no lo cree? – dijo mostrándole los relojes.

La castaña giró su cabeza escuchando la pregunta, observando los relojes que se encontraban en manos de su director, ¡en sus manos!, _"¡por Merlín!, ¿qué le digo?, se supone que esto no debería pasar, ahora ¿qué hago?... ¿le digo la verdad o no?"._Sintió como su garganta se secaba y las palabras no lograban salir de sus labios.

- Creo que usted debe decirme todo - manifestó seriamente.

Al sentirse acorralada, no le quedó más que hablar, respiró profundamente antes de comenzar, tratando de relajarse, si es que eso era posible – vengo 1996… el día 14 octubre – logró articular no sabiendo si debería decir lo demás.

- Mmm – murmuró analizando sus palabras.

- No se supone que debería llegar hasta este año - mencionó con cierta desesperación y confusión, _"le falle a todos, tengo que remediarlo pero ¿cómo?"_.

- Tranquila, señorita Granger… ¿a qué año debía llegar? – indagó con curiosidad.

Miró a Dumbledore con confusión se suponía que debía decir _"tengo que volver en el tiempo para salvar su vida_", optó por no mencionar eso ahora - … solo tenía que viajar unos meses, aún puedo hacerlo - acotó recordando el giratiempo.

- Creo que no, temo decirle que no podrá usar este giratiempo al menos por ahora - anunció enseñándole el objeto, el cual estaba roto.

Notó con cierta frustración que tenía razón - No puede ser posible ¡¿y ahora qué haré? ¡Por Merlín!, no, ¡¿qué voy a hacer? – exclamó frustrada - esto no puede estar pasando…

- Tranquila señorita Granger, ahora supongo que debe saber que el reloj de arena esta corriendo y cuando ésta se acaba usted regresará a su tiempo - explicó observando su reacción.

- Tiene razón pero eso quiere decir que mi misión habrá fracasado – musitó con preocupación _"¿qué debo hacer?, ¿como decirle a McGonagall que falle?, que le falle a todos, a Harry, no… eso no puede ser, tengo que cumplir con mi misión cuésteme lo que me cueste"_, levantó sus pupilas posándolas en el anciano - ¿puede arreglar el giratiempo? – cuestionó colocando sus esperanzas en ello.

- No es algo que se arregle de un día a otro señorita, por ahora su única opción es quedarse aquí, hasta arreglarlo o esperar hasta que vuelva a su tiempo o decirme ¿por qué viajó?, ¿sabe lo peligroso qué es?, esto no es un juego…

- Claro que lo se - profirió al instante interrumpiéndolo, sabiendo lo que le iba a decir.

- ¿Cuál era tu misión pequeña? – preguntó una vez más – déjame ayudarte…

- ¿Cómo sabe que es una misión? – expresó pensando en lo tonto que había sonado eso - usted sabe siempre todo - agregó con una pequeña sonrisa recordando al viejo Dumbledore, _"es como si lo estuviera viendo, solo que más joven… supongo que hay cosas que no cambian" –_notó la serenidad que siempre había caracterizado a su director, eso al menos le daba confianza - debo salvar una vida…

Albus se sorprendió al escuchar el por qué de su viaje, _"ni siquiera parece dudarlo, no es un motivo egoísta… se que no miente, su mirada me lo dice"_ - ¿una vida?, ¿sabe qué eso alteraría todo el futuro?

- Lo se y créame que eso es lo que esperamos - añadió con seguridad mirándolo a los ojos.

- Mmm – murmuró analizándola.

- Se que suena como una locura, pero en el tiempo del que yo vengo las cosas están muy mal, un mago oscuro esta destruyendo todo y a todos… el mundo mágico vive en la incertidumbre, no hay lugares seguros y todo por la pureza de sangre ¿sabe lo qué eso significa? – explicó con cierta desesperación y frustración mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las mantas que la cobijaban.

- Comprendo, pero ¿en qué cambiaría una vida, eso?, ¿cómo podría ayudar? – cuestionó sin más.

- Mucho, podría ayudar a muchas personas… ¡al demonio con todo!, escúcheme – exigió en un arranque de desesperación - la vida que voy a salvar es la suya - confesó sin dudar.

Al escuchar eso Percival se sorprendió, no podía creer lo que había dicho esa niña.

Hermione notó la sorpresa del hombre, pero ahora ya no había paso atrás, debía seguir - Se que no me cree pero es verdad lo que digo, no estoy loca, ¿ahora entiende lo importante que es que usted viva?, no le puedo decir todo, ni siquiera se si esto es correcto, pero ayúdeme - suplicó con impaciencia.

Dumbledore estudiaba a la chica, lo que ha dicho lo había impactado, _"se que no debo saber más, por el bien del futuro, pero esto necesita claridad_" – Entiendo… tranquilícese señorita.

La leona trató de calmar su desesperación, su corazón latía con fuerza por el momento tan difícil que estaba viviendo, observó la expresión de desconcierto de Albus, lo peor es que no podía deducir lo que él estaba pensando, un sentimiento de culpa se hizo presa de ella _"quizás me equivoque_" - Lo siento, no debí decírselo así… discúlpeme…

- Tranquilícese, todos algún día tenemos que morir - pronunció analizando todo.

- ¿Entiende?, debo cumplir mi misión, volver a ese momento… ayúdeme debo componer el giratiempo - pidió con consternación.

- Señorita, eso lleva tiempo, debe hacerse a la idea de que quizás no funcione más – explicó el mago.

- ¡¿Qué?, ¡no puede ser!, ¿y qué hago?, ¡¿quedarme a esperar a que todo cambie? - expresó cada vez más frustrada.

- Calma, ya veremos - comentó con serenidad, colocando su mano en su hombro.

La ojiavellana estaba tan confundida que no podía concebir quedarse en esa época, _"¿por qué todo me tuvo que salir tan mal?, ¿y ahora?"_, una lagrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla, de pronto sintió la mano del hombre al que tanto admiraba apretando su hombro, lo miró con desconcierto, por primera se detuvo a pensar en que estaba frente aquel hombre que murió de una forma tan atroz, no pudo evitar que más gotas cristalinas corrieran por su rostro - Lo siento… - mencionó inesperadamente, abrazándolo.

- Tranquilícese - pronunció impresionado, respondiendo lentamente a su abrazo, sintiendo una calidez y ternura inexpiable, _"la chica que tengo en brazos sin duda no es cualquiera… es muy especial y valiente"._

- ¿Qué hago? ¿No tengo a dónde ir?, la arena ha empezado a correr, aunque solo han caído unos pocos granos, me parece eterno el tiempo, no puedo quedarme aquí, ¿qué voy a hacer? – preguntó aferrándose al hombre, aún sollozando.

- Usted se quedara aquí, entrara a la escuela como una alumna más… en tanto podamos ver lo que se puede hacer, no podrá usar su nombre real, no podrá hablar con nadie de su verdadera identidad y mucho menos de cual es su misión y del tiempo en que proviene – advirtió, por el momento era lo mejor que se le ocurría hacer.

Al escuchar eso se separó de Dumbledore, observándolo expectante, limpiándose las lagrimas – ¿D-de verdad?

- Si, pero debe tranquilizarse, diremos que fue transferida de alguna escuela…

- Pero… ¿qué escuela? – cuestionó confundida.

- Mmm de la Academia de Salem o cualquier otra, pero sugiero esa porque es lejana…

- Pero harán más preguntas – expuso sabiendo lo obvio.

- Si y habrá respuestas, no se preocupe – tranquilizó cavilando un plan.

- Pero ¿y quién pagará todo?, bueno yo vengo sin cosas y sin dinero - comentó algo apenada.

- No se preocupe, todo correrá por mi cuenta, todo lo que usted necesite - respondió con seguridad - después de todo usted quiere salvar mi vida.

- Gracias - murmuró enternecida, dejó que sus labios se fruncieran mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

- Bien, pues tiene que estar en alguna Casa, pero mañana podremos arreglar todo los detalles, ahora necesita descansar - aseveró lógico.

- Gracias - repitió sintiendo un poco de paz y tranquilidad entre tanta incertidumbre, cuando de pronto a su mente vino una imagen de un chico.

- Me tengo que ir, hablaremos mañana - afirmó despidiéndose, mientras se levantaba de la silla, caminando hacia la puerta no sin antes brindarle una sonrisa.

Observó como Dumbledore se alejaba, y minutos después aparecía la imagen de la enfermera.

- ¿Se siente mejor? – preguntó acercando una bandeja de pociones a su cama.

- Si, gracias - agradeció, sonriendo tímidamente.

- Tiene que tomar esto y estará más que repuesta para mañana, ya Dumbledore me ha explicado su estancia aquí, le va a gustar el lugar – expresó acercándole las pociones.

- Ahhh gracias – pronunció ya más serena, bebiendo la poción, la cual le supo horrible - ¿cómo llegue hasta aquí?, ¿había un chico? – cuestionó queriendo saciar su curiosidad, deseando saber si ese chico era real.

- Ahh si, la trajo el joven… Tom… - mencionó sin darle importancia – tiene que descansar.

"_Es real entonces Tom… Tom… es un lindo nombre"_pensó con una extraña sonrisa, observó como la mujer se alejaba, se acomodó en la cama, mientras su mente aún estaba en ese chico, era lo único que la distraía en ese momento.

"_De seguro debe estarse cuestionando quién soy, pero eso ya lo arreglare mañana, aunque es bastante atractivo, según recuerdo, aunque puede ser parte de mis alucinaciones"_, dejó que su vista se paseará por el lugar sintiendo melancolía, recordando cuantas veces había estado ahí con los chicos, a su mente volvió la imagen de Harry.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo estaré sin él?, un momento si yo giro el reloj de arena y pronuncio las palabras, puedo volver… pero no he cumplido mi misión ¿qué hago?, no… no puedo hacerlo, no puedo defraudarlos… es por el bien de todos… debo esperar y ver me dice Dumbledore, por ahora solo quiero descansar"._

- (` . ´)(` . ´)(` . ´) -

Al siguiente día…

Ryddle se levantó más temprano de lo común, pensando aún en esa chica, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad, la duda lo mataba, quería averiguar de dónde había salido.

Se dirigió al baño, dejando caer su ropa al suelo, para después sentir como el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo, la imagen de esa chica no dejaba de pasar por su mente, sonrió al pensar en sus labios.

"_No me disgustaría un beso de ella, pero cuando pienso en la idea de que sea muggle, esa idea desaparece, remplazándola por desprecio, mientras el asco se apodera de mi"_.

Con la expresión de repugnancia en su rostro terminó de ducharse, cerró las llaves y salió de la ducha buscando una toalla, la cual enredó alrededor de sus caderas. Caminó hasta el lavabo, limpiando con su mano el vapor que se había colocado en espejo, miró su reflejo.

- No, ella tiene que ser pura… pero aún su extraña llegada no me la explico, ¿qué habrá tras ella? – comenzó a rasurase lentamente, cavilando en esa extraña mujer, se limpió colocándose una colonia.

Después de unos minutos abandonó el baño, dejando pequeñas huellas tras de si, perezosamente se dirigió al closet, tomando su pulcro uniforme. Dejó caer la toalla que lo cubría, para comenzar a vestirse.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando estuvo listo para salir, dejó el lugar decidiendo entre dirigirse a la Enfermería o al Comedor, pero su curiosidad pudo más. Al llegar se encontró con la puerta abierta, pasó sigilosamente buscando la cama donde horas antes la había dejado, pronto encontró lo que buscaba.

Sus pupilas se concentraron en la figura que estaba a unos metros de distancia durmiendo plácidamente, la analizó sin miramientos, su rizado cabello caía alborotado en la almohada, su hermoso rostro relajado, bajó lentamente su vista hasta llegar a sus labios cereza, donde no pudo evitar sentir ese impulso de querer probarlos, siguió su recorrido notando su blanco cuello, bajó un poco más pero la manta impedía que siguiera su recorrido, aún así, era una imagen que no iba a olvidar en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Señor Ryddle? – cuestionó con desagrado Pomfrey al observarlo cerca de la chica y miraba de una forma que le dio escalofríos.

Tom volteó molesto al haber sido interrumpido por la enfermera - Buenos días, solo quería saber cómo estaba – comentó mirando a la mujer con sus frías pupilas, sin intimidarse ante su presencia.

- Pues aún sigue dormida, después de todo ha realizado un largo viaje – explicó la mujer acercándose a el Slytherin, cuando Dumbledore los interrumpió.

- Buenos días, Señor Ryddle ¿no debería estar en el Comedor? – interrogó con una sonrisa.

- Si, pero quería ver cómo seguía - señaló con interés.

- Ya veo, pero como ve, ella se encuentra bien - agregó acercándose – debería ir a desayunar, las clases están por empezar.

- Pero, yo…- replicó esperando saber al menos su nombre.

- No se preocupe, pronto sabrá quién es, ahora vaya – señaló Albus, esperando que el joven heredero de Slytherin se retirara.

El pelinegro observó una última vez la imagen de la chica, era la segunda vez que se tenía que ir sin obtener respuesta y eso comenzaba a molestarle, caminó a la salida del lugar aún con más intrigado.

La castaña comenzó a despertar al escuchar varias voces, al abrir sus parpados se encontró con la imagen de Dumbledore y de la enfermera, los hechos que habían ocurrido horas antes la embargaron logrando que la preocupación volviera a ella.

- Buenos días - pronunció tallándose los ojos, ambos la voltearon a ver sonriéndole.

- ¿Cómo se siente? – interrogó Albus, observando salir a la enfermera.

- Bien…

- Le he traído ropa, la espero en mi Despacho en cuanto termine de arreglarse, la contraseña es… _Píldoras ácidas._

- Gracias ahí estaré – mencionó esbozando el fantasma de una sonrisa que no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos.

Al ver salir al Director, se levantó y comenzó a cambiar. _"¡Por Gryffindor! realmente deseo darme un baño, no es bueno ponerme ropa limpia y yo sucia, solo espero que me asignen un cuarto"_, tomó todas sus cosas principalmente los relojes y su varita.

Se tomó un momento, respiró profundamente y salió para encontrarse con el director, pero no dio muchos pasos cuando se topó con la enfermera – Gracias por todo - agradeció sinceramente.

- De nada pequeña - pronunció devolviéndole la sonrisa - debería agradecerle a ese chico cuando tenga tiempo, ha venido a verle, pero estaba dormida aún…

Al escuchar eso Hermione se quedó muda de la sorpresa, _"¿ha venido a verme?… pero ¿por qué?, ¡y dormida! ¡Por Merlín!, ¿cómo se le ocurre?, ¿me habré visto bien?"_, de repente sintió como su cara se ponía roja, sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, para concentrarse en lo importante.

- Lo haré – murmuró aún apenada, continuando con su camino.

Al avanzar por el Castillo notó como muchos estudiantes la observan, trató de ignorar eso, ya que sabía que era natural, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera incomoda, así que apuró el paso hasta llegar a su destino, pronunció la contraseña y rápidamente subió las escaleras.

- Señorita Granger, pase, no se quede ahí… tome asiento – invitó con una sonrisa cálida.

La leona caminó hasta la final enfrente del escritorio, sentándose mientras esperaba expectante las palabras del director.

- Mmm ¿ha pensado en algún nombre? – preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- Bueno… pues me gustaría conservar al menos mi primer nombre, en el apellido… bueno usted ya se pudo dar cuenta, que no pertenece a la las familias mágicas y sabe lo que significa eso – reveló seria.

- Entiendo, si lo se - respondió sin sorprenderse – yo tengo una propuesta, pero es un nombre de las familias de sangre pura de Salem, claro si usted quiere puede ser otro…

- No, esta bien… ¿y cuál será? – cuestionó con cierta curiosidad.

- Es… _Parris._

- _Hermione Jean Parris –_pronunció como tratando de asimilarlo - me parece bien, al menos conservo mis nombres – musitó con melancolía.

- No se preocupe, todo va estar bien…

Hermione trató de sonreír - ¿Y bueno en qué Casa estaré? - preguntó con curiosidad, ya que era como volver a ser elegida y eso le causaba nervios.

- Mmm pues por su apellido, yo había pensado en la Casa de Slytherin - divulgó observando su reacción.

- ¡¿En Slytherin? - exclamó sorprendida.

- ¿No le parece? – indagó confundido por la respuesta de la chica.

- No… bueno jamás creí que estaría en esa Casa, una muggle, jamás podría estar ahí, de hecho en el futuro… estoy en Gryffindor – explicó con tristeza, nuevamente su presente la afligía.

- Ya veo, entonces ¿quiere estar ahí? – cuestionó al notar su repentino dejo de tristeza.

- O no, creo que seré mejor así, además, me ayudara en muchas cosas estar ahí - dijo recuperándose.

- Bueno, usted esta aquí porque sus padres fallecieron y su única familia es su abuela, la cual vive aquí - explicó la mentira - ¿le parece?

- Si, supongo que es una historia creíble - musitó seria.

- La Casa de los Slytherins, al igual que el Colegio, le serán enseñados por el joven que la salvó, ya que se ha mostrado bastante interesado en su salud, por ahora vaya al Comedor a desayunar - sugirió con una sonrisa.

- Si, eso haré… gracias de verdad, una vez más comprendo el por qué una vida como la suya tiene que ser salvada - mencionó con agradecimiento, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Bajó los escalones lentamente _"al menos las cosas están mejorando, aunque me incomoda un poco esto de ser Slytherin… eso si que no lo había planeado, nadie me lo va a creer, aunque tengo que concentrarme en ver lo qué puedo hacer para salvar mi misión"_, avanzó admirando el lugar, recordando todas las veces que ella había recorrido el mismo lugar con sus amigos. Trató de no ponerse melancólica pero ya era demasiado tarde, unas lágrimas ya se encontraban deslizándose, las limpió y colocando su mejor mascara ingresó al Comedor, ante la mirada curiosa de varias personas, a las cuales sonrió tímidamente.

Respiró hondo, antes de darse valor y avanzar hasta su nueva mesa, ladeó su vista mirando con melancolía la mesa de los leones, _"mi mesa, ahhh como extraño ver a los chicos"_, se sentó lentamente, pensando en el ojiverde, a su mente volvieron muchos recuerdos, perdiendo su apetito, aunque sabía que no podía permitirse dejar de comer por más tiempo, vivir de pociones no la había ayudado.

En el Despacho de Dumbledore…

Un alumno peculiar arribaba, sin mucha alegría subió los escalones hasta llegar a ver al anciano director.

- ¿Me mandó llamar? – cuestionó con algo de molestia.

- Así es Señor Ryddle, pero siéntese - señaló levantándose de su silla y caminado – ya que ha mostrado estar interesado en la salud de la Señorita que encontró, debo informarle que ya se encuentra bien, solo estaba débil por el viaje, será su compañera de Casa, ella ha venido a estudiar a este honorable Colegio, así que espero que le ayude en todo lo que necesite, ahora me permití ofrecerlo para enseñarle la Casa de Slytherin, y los alrededores del Castillo… ¿esta usted de acuerdo o puedo sugerir a otra persona? - expresó esperando una respuesta.

Al escuchar las palabras del anciano, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, era la oportunidad que había estado esperando – No se preocupe, yo me encargare de enseñarle el Colegio y de ayudarla - prorrumpió con una extraña alegría que no podía ocultar.

- Entonces dejo el asunto en sus manos, ahora debe apurarse, la señorita _Hermione Jean Parris_ se encuentra en el Comedor y dele esto, lo necesitará – le entregó unos pergaminos, observando como Tom se levantaba y salía apresurado de su Despacho - al parecer el señor Ryddle se muestra demasiado amable con nuestra invitada…

En tanto de regreso al Comedor…

Hermione con algo de esfuerzo había terminado de desayunar y caminaba hacia la salida del Comedor, percatándose de que ya no había muchos alumnos, al salir avanzó sin rumbo fijo, _"se suponía que ese chico debería llevarme a Slytherin, pero al parecer es igual que todas las serpientes, mmm lo que me recuerda a Malfoy…",_ de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar la figura de un atractivo pelinegro, caminando pasos arrogantes hacia ella, al momento una imagen volvió a su mente, era el chico que había visto en su llegada al pasado.

Tom caminaba con paso apresurado hacia el Gran Comedor en busca de la chica a la que había salvado _"tiene un hermoso nombre, y gracias a Salazar Slytherin… ¡es sangre pura!, lo que me entusiasma"_, de pronto las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron mostrando una sonrisa, al ver a la castaña, levantada y caminando, observando como su cabello se movía tan naturalmente, _"realmente es bella, nunca había visto una chica así"_, cuando ella volteó, clavando sus pupilas chocolate en él, él sonrió ampliamente, quizás con un toque de malicia, finalmente se detuvo justo frente de ella, observándola detenidamente.

- Me alegro de verte despierta, espero que no decidas nuevamente desmayarte, ahora que me ves de nuevo o creeré que la gente miente y no soy tan agradable a la vista - mencionó coqueto, notando como la ojiavellana se apenaba por sus palabras.

- Ohhh no, bueno… gracias por ayudarme ayer - espetó observando que era por lo menos 15 cm más alto que ella, sus pupilas grisáceas y profundas, que podía sentir que se perdía en ellas de solo mirarlas, su sonrisa altanera y confiada, como lo era la de Malfoy, su voz perfecta para un chico que sin duda era bastante agradable a la vista.

- De nada, espero no haberte hecho esperar… ya Dumbledore me ha puesto al tanto de que tengo el honor de mostrarte la Casa de Slytherin y el Colegio - mencionó galantemente, ya que quería obtener toda su atención, lo cual decía que tenía que comenzar a hacer su labor, aunque sabía que aún no se estaba esforzando – si quieres podemos empezar por el Colegio y sus terrenos…

Mione se quedó sorprendida de la forma en que la trataba ese chico, fue entonces que recordó que su aspecto no debía ser muy agradable y eso logró apenarla – Ahhh si no te molesta… - de repente se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no sabía su nombre completo.

- Tom… - agregó alargando su mano hacia ella.

Observó como le ofrecía su mano, la cual estrechó sintiendo una rara sensación de electricidad – Hermione…

- Es un placer conocerte, tu nombre te hace honor…es igual de lindo que tu, pero ¿qué decías? – dijo percatándose del ligero rubor que había aparecido en las mejillas de la castaña.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir como los colores se le subían al escuchar el halago que le había brindado el Slytherin, después de todo nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, rápidamente descendió de su nube al observar la expresión expectante de Tom – Ahhh si… me gustaría primero ir a Slytherin, claro si no te molesta, es que me gustaría arreglarme un poco, con todo lo que ha pasado y el viaje… lo que más deseo es meterme a la ducha.

El ojiplata notó la suavidad con la que su boca se movía dejando salir su agradable tono de voz, delineó mentalmente sus labios _"como me gustaría probar sus labios rosados",_varias ideas poco decentes pasaron por su mente y ella no ayudaba a que él se tranquilizara al mencionar una ducha - si, entiendo - contestó escuetamente, comenzando a caminar.

Hermione lo siguió lentamente, comportándome como si no conociera el lugar, y en parte es verdad, después de todo, ella vivía a años luz de eso.

- Se que no me interesa, pero bueno, cuando yo te encontré, ¿de dónde venias? – cuestionó con curiosidad.

- Ehhhh… bueno de Salem, yo estudiaba allá – respondió ladeo el rostro, tratando de evitar el nerviosismo que podía delatarla.

- Entiendo, pero ¿y por qué decidiste estudiar aquí?, el año ya ha comenzado - incurrió buscando saciar el instinto que le decía que esa chica era más de lo que aparentaba, _"es extraño, pero tengo la necesidad de querer saber todo de ella, me parece tan misteriosa, que la hace ser simplemente más interesante"_.

- Bueno… - sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero por alguna razón no le parecía tan fácil, además ese chico le daba la impresión de que no se tragaría cualquier cuento.

- Si te molesta no tienes que contestar – dijo, al notar el silencio.

Hermione levantó el rostro y posó sus pupilas en las grisáceas, negó con su cabeza y tomó aire, dejando salir un hondo suspiro – Es solo que… mis padres murieron y yo me quede sola, mi única familia es mi abuela que vive aquí – pronunció con evidente tristeza, haciendo uso de su talento de actuación, que no era el mejor, pero si seguía practicando mejoraría, después de todo le ayudaba el haber convivido con Lavender y las hermanas Patil.

Tom al escucharla decir eso, no pudo evitar recordar que aquel lugar donde el había pasado su infancia, aquel miserable orfanato, de pronto una sensación conocida lo invadió y detestaba sentir eso, ese sentimiento de enojo y soledad – Lo siento… - enunció escuetamente con una voz más grave de lo normal.

- Yo también… - susurró seriamente, observando como su rostro se había endurecido.

La castaña no se atrevió a preguntar lo que le ocurría aquel joven, ni él cuestionó más.

Al llegar a la Casa de las serpientes, Tom pronunció la contraseña que tantas veces ella se había preguntado, _"Sangre pura",_en su rostro no tardó en aparecer una mueca sarcástica, después de todo esa Casa siempre se había caracterizado por su racismo.

- Adelante - exclamó haciendo la señal para que ingresará primero.

- G-gracias… - al pasar se quedó perpleja observando con gran interés el lugar, nunca pensó en pisar Slytherin y menos siendo "una sangre sucia", claro, ahora en esa farsa no lo era, con pasó corto ingresó hasta la Sala que era sin duda impresionante.

De pronto un frío hizo su presencia en forma de escalofrió que la recorrió, después de todo el lugar estaba congelado, por localizarse debajo del lago, el color verde y plata abundaban, así como en Gryffindor, el rojo y dorado, aunque Slytherin tenía un estilo más fino y elegante, incluso llegando a ser sobrio comparado con la calidez de su anterior Casa.

Al finalizar su minucioso sondeó, encontró las pupilas de Tom, que la miraban con cierta ¿burla?

- Parece que no esperabas que fuera así - mencionó con diversión.

- No, no es eso… es solo que el lugar es sorprendente – respondió escuetamente.

- Mmmm te explico, como ves, esto es la Sala Común, el corredor de las habitaciones de las chicas es hacia allá y el de los chicos es hacia allá - señaló los lugares con su brazo.

- Entiendo… - pronunció, pensando en cuál sería su habitación, y si acaso la compartiría.

- Debes saber que nosotros no podemos entrar a ese corredor, ni ustedes al de los chicos - explicó con desilusión, porque él había deseado poder hacerlo muchas veces, y más ahora que estaría ella.

- Lo dices con tanta desilusión que me hace pensar que no te agrada la idea - exclamó divertida, pensando en que los chicos son chicos en cualquier época, unos completos idiotas… que se guían por las hormonas.

- ¿Qué puedo decir?… toma, esto me lo dio Dumbledore para ti - sacó unos papeles del bolsillo interior de su túnica, que claro no pudo evitar revisarlos con anterioridad.

- Gracias - desdobló rápidamente los pergaminos, descubriendo el horario de clases y claro la habitación que le había asignado - bueno… yo voy a mi habitación, de nuevo gracias por traerme y ayudarme – habló con una leve sonrisa, colocándose de frente a él, percibiendo nuevamente lo profunda que era su mirada, ese tonó grisáceo oscuro que a veces se poseía de ellas, dándole un toque tan frío que incluso le producía un escalofrío.

- No me lo agradezcas, aún no te he dado el recorrido por el Colegio - profirió con un tono coqueto, elevando la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

La ahora Slytherin, se sorprendió al escuchar eso, no imaginó que él de verdad querría darle ese recorrido - No es necesario…

- Pero me gustaría hacerlo, claro si tu quieres - repuso con suavidad, intentando ocultar lo ansioso que estaba.

"_¿Quién es este chico? ¿Qué pretende? Se ve bastante atractivo sonriendo de esa forma, un tanto altanera y divertida a la vez, sin duda es bien parecido, su cuerpo es perfecto… quizás sea jugador de quidditch, pero su mejor porte es cuando esta serio con ese aire de misterio…"._

- Mmm… ¿qué pasa? – inquirió desconcertado, la ausencia de su respuesta.

- Nada – replicó apenada, por lo que estaba haciendo, se giró rápidamente impidiendo que él se percatará de la tenue sombra rosada que había aparecido en sus mejillas – bueno… yo… quizás más tarde – agregó, caminando con rapidez hacia el corredor.

- Esta bien, eso espero – informó, frunciendo su ceño, de alguna forma ella no le había afirmado si quería pasear con él, lo cual no le agradaba, porque después de todo el haría de ese recorrido una cita, ya que solo estarían los dos y él sabía como aprovecharse de eso.

- Oye Tom ¿quién es esa chica? – interrogó con interés una voz detrás de él, colocando una mano en su hombro.

- Mmm ni siquiera lo pienses, ella esta muy lejos de tus ligas - aclaró a manera de advertencia, mientras retiraba su mano de su hombro, girándose para ver de frente a _Antonin Dmitrov Dolohov_.

- Vaya, vaya… no se hable más, estas interesado en ella - afirmó divertido al escuchar su tono de voz y esa mirada que decía todo.

- Quizás… pero eso no te interesa – acotó determinado, notando que el castaño llevaba puesto su uniforme de quidditch, lo que indicaba que era hora del entrenamiento.

- Como tú digas - contestó burlonamente, sacando sus deducciones.

- Bueno, es hora del entrenamiento… voy a cambiarme – avanzó a la salida de la Sala Común, precedido de Antón, dirigió su mirada por última vez al corredor de las chicas con sonrisa irónica dibujada en su rostro - nos veremos - salió de ahí, separándose de su amigo, para dirigirse a su Torre, donde se despojó de sus ropas, colocándose el uniforme del equipo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Continuará… posiblemente…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué creen qué suceda?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará en su paseo por el Castillo?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿De verdad será una cita?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Hermione descubrirá qué él es Tom Ryddle… Voldemort en el futuro o su presente?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Albus ayudará a Hermione?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Descubrirá Tom lo que ella esconde?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué planeará Tom para Hermy?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué hará Hermione para regresar a su época y salvar su misión?**

**Aclaraciones:**

Las fechas que manejamos son tentativas…

Los nombres de los amigos de Tom que aparecerán algunos capis, serán inventados… aunque los apellidos y los nombres de los que existen serán retomados, tal cual el libro… como _Dolohov._

Primero, gracias por el apoyo de las autoras que escriben sobre esta pareja… nos alegra que les guste el fic y esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo, ya que no es una pareja común.

Gracias a **Hanuky**, por inspirarnos a hacer esta historia…

Segundo, queremos hacerle promoción a nuestros **FORUMS**.

También queremos hacerle promoción a nuestros otros fics, los cuales son sobre diversas parejas, ojala pudieran pasarse por alguno de ellos y dejarnos su opinión…

Por último si se quieren comunicar con nosotras pueden agregarse a nuestro correo (arroba)Hotmail. com. Ahora los dejamos con…

The moments of the Gratefulnesses,

Los negros cortinajes se mueven, dejando aparecer la gallarda figura masculina, que avanza elegantemente hasta el micrófono - ¿Cómo están?... yo soy el encargado de dar los agradecimientos… mi nombre es **Tom Ryddle…**

_**- danyhogg,**__¿_cómo esta? es un placer conocerte, debo decir que las chicas te agradecen por leer y dejar tu review… y claro que hace falta gente que lea fics como este, quizás es difícil la carga que le dejó la profesora pero estoy descubriendo que ella es una chica bastante capaz, bueno espero que leas este capítulo y les dejes un review a las chicas, te mando un beso.

- Hola _**Lady Voldemort,**_me encanta tu apellido, debo decirlo, gracias por escribir y aquí esta el nuevo chap ojala te guste y no olvides mandar tu comentario, te mando un beso.

- Hola _**Miss Ryddle,**__¿_cómo te va?, es un placer conocerte… no te preocupes las chicas no abandonan ninguna historia se tardaran pero actualizaran, este es el nuevo capítulo ojala te guste, espero que puedas dejar tu review, saludos, un beso.

- _**HanNuKy,**_la chicas se alegran de haberte hecho caso… y claro yo también, espero que dejes tu comentario ya que tú ya leíste el capítulo, pero no vendría mal que lo volvieras a hacer por los cambios que hubo, te mando un beso.

- _**lizraider,**_gracias por tu comentario, las autoras ya han pasado por tu fic, les ha gustado bastante, claro por que se trata de mi, espero que leas este capítulo y les puedas dar tu opinión, te mando dos besos, adiós.

- _**Araniablack,**__¿_cómo te va?, las chicas han pasado por tu historia y les ha encantado, todo lo que hable de mi les gusta, qué puedo decir… soy encantador, aquí esta su nuevo capítulo ojala te guste, te mando dos besos por escribir sobre mí.

- _**amaia,**__¿_cómo estás?, gracias por escribir, espero que puedas leer este capítulo y nos des tu opinión, te mando un beso.

- _**Luna lovengood,**_hola gracias por tus comentario, aquí está el nuevo capítulo ojala te guste, te mando un beso.

Yo me despido no sin antes agradecer que escriban sobre mi… claro ¿acaso hay otros?, les mando un beso adiós.

.«´¨·. **Tom Ryddle** .·´¨».


	3. La Cita

**Disclaimer** Desde lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, hemos surgido fraguando esta intrigante historia, desde las cenizas, hemos osado resurgir al Ser más tenebroso del último siglo, porque alguien como él… **¡¡No debe morir!!** (n/as claro que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling)

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Este es nuestro nuevo capítulo, esperamos que les guste.

Saludox y Abraxos

**

* * *

**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**El Secreto Oscuro…**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**La Cita.**_

Hermione avanzaba por el corredor que la llevaría a su habitación, analizando cada detalle de la construcción, varias chicas la miran con curiosidad, murmurando por lo bajo a su pasar, haciéndole honor a su Casa, sin duda eran unas víboras, pero ella diplomáticamente las ignoró, pronto llegó a su cuarto.

Nerviosa, trató de relajarse, resoplando y aspirando _"espero tener buenas compañeras, porque lo ultimo que me falta es pasar los peores días de mi vida aquí, sin mis amigos, sin Harry"._ Abrió la puerta con firmeza, encontrándose con una enorme habitación.

- Hola, tu debes ser la nueva - musitó con curiosidad una vocecilla.

- Ehhh si… soy Hermione Jean Parris - se presentó ante la atractiva rubia, ojiverde que se encontraba sentada en una cama, estudiándola.

- Es un placer soy _Araminta Melifua - _respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

- Bueno creo que compartiremos la habitación, supongo que esa es tu cama - señaló al notar varias cosas en una gran cama con doseles y almohadones verdes y plateados.

- Ohhh no, esa es tu cama, tus cosas llegaron hace rato – aclaró, mirándola con extrañeza "¿_qué clase de chica no reconoce sus propias cosas?"_.

- Ahhh si, que tonta soy… - afirmó tratando de salvar la situación, caminando hasta el lecho, sorprendida por tantas cosas. "_Dumbledore si que se lucio, no tengo como agradecérselo"._

- Bueno, supongo que quieres instalarte… así que te dejo, yo tengo cosas que hacer… espero verte después, quizás te pueda enseñar la escuela - comentó tomando su bolsa, esperando la respuesta de la chica.

- Ahhh bueno… es que otra persona me va a dar el recorrido, pero quizás nos veamos en el Comedor - replicó con una calida sonrisa, pensando en Tom.

- Y puedo saber ¿quién te lo dará? – cuestionó con curiosidad.

- Pues Tom… - contestó pensando en que debería saber su apellido.

- ¿Tom? – preguntó incrédula "_el único con ese nombre es nada más y nada menos que Ryddle"._

- Si, bueno es un chico alto de ojos azules grisáceos…

- Si ya se quien, que te vaya bien - deseó en un murmuró que paso desapercibido para la ex leona _"vaya… ¿así qué con ese atractivo chico, eh?, no se si compadecerla o envidiarla… o pensar que eso es extraño_".

- Disculpa, no veo más camas aquí ¿solo seremos tu y yo? – interrogó curiosa.

- Ahhh si, solo nosotras… o al menos hasta que lleguen más, aunque creo que tu serás la ultima de este curso, así que es solo para las dos – manifestó con un sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios cereza – adiós.

- Adiós - pronunció observándola salir, quedándome sola en la habitación, la cual era impactante, como todo en ese lugar; dejó los pergaminos que Dumbledore le había mandado, para después revisar las bolsas sobre su lecho, notando los materiales para las clases que tomaría, percatándose que estaría en séptimo, solo le quedaba adaptarse por el tiempo que estaría ahí.

Observó su baúl al pie de la cama, al abrirlo se encontró con varias mudas de ropa, lo cual no le entusiasmó demasiado ya que prefería la moda de su época – Parece la ropa de mi abuelita… pero no estoy como para quejarme – murmuró sin entusiasmo, notando las mudas de uniformes.

Tomó entre sus mano uno de ellos, de donde resaltaba la corbata verde, por su mente pasó su uniforme real, sus colores escarlata y dorado, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas hasta caer sobre la tela.

- Extraño tanto mi tiempo, a los chicos, incluso las tonterías de Ron… - evocó el recuerdo del joven pelirrojo con sus muecas - vamos Hermione no te dejes vencer… no puedes permitir que la situación te sobre pase, muchos confían en ti y ahora Dumbledore también - se consoló a si misma, para después limpiar las gotas de cristal y dirigirse al baño.

En el Estadio…

- Vamos muévanse… - ordenó observando desde una altura prudente a los jugadores, _Abraxas Malfoy_, _Alexander Nott, Evan Rosier, Antonin Dmitrov Dolohov, Tom Ryddle, Cygnus Black_.

El ojiplata volaba en su escoba sin mucho entusiasmo, ya que su mente se encontraba concentrada en la cita que tendría con la hermosa y misteriosa castaña.

- Tom… deja de estar divagando, ya tendrás tiempo para ver a la nueva… ahora concéntrate - amonestó Mulciber.

Al escuchar las palabras del capitán, se enfureció mirando con recelo a Dmitrov, _"acaso no puedes mantener la boca cerrada"._

El castaño rápidamente captó la mirada de odio que le lanzaba Tom, eso solo indicaba que no estaba muy feliz con él, así que se alejó de él, ignorándolo, evitando que hubiera un roce… que sabía tarde o temprano sucedería, ya que el pelinegro era de cuidado. Siguió jugando luciéndose ante las chicas que habían ido a verlos.

- ¿Qué demonios les pasa hoy? – cuestionó Adolph, observando que los jugadores estaban más que distraídos y eso no ayudaba en nada para que ganaran los partidos contra los inmundos leones – vamos Dolohov concéntrate, aquí no es una pasarela para que te luzcas… compórtate o lárgate - exclamó regañando al chico, divirtiéndose con su expresión de fastidió, mientras los demás reían, burlándose del aludido.

- Me envidias porque tengo la atención de las chicas - replicó molesto.

- No… ¿qué te pasa?, yo soy al que vienen a ver – espetó Cygnus, aclarando quien era el líder y el aclamado.

- Por favor, eso solo pasa en tus sueños – contestó Malfoy, mirando con recelo al pelinegro ojigris, buscador de su equipo.

- Pero para qué discuten, aquí el que gana soy yo – aclaró el capitán terminando la discusión.

- Malfoy, ya quisieras - agregó observando al rubio golpeador - yo Evan Rosier soy el más guapo.

- Basta… ninguno de ustedes… ellas vienen a ver como quedan como una bola de perdedores discutiendo, si ellas vienen es para ver un entrenamiento, así que… a jugar – ordenó con enfado Mulciber viendo el desastre del juego.

En Slytherin…

Mione se terminaba de cambiar, no podía quejarse al menos le había caído bien esa ducha. Aunque eso no ayudaba del todo a su estado de ánimo, observó su reflejo en el gran espejo.

Pasó varias veces su vista por el atuendo que portaba, como si no lo pudiera creer - Después de todo, el verde no me sienta tan mal – trató de sonreírse, pero desistió al ver que no era algo que alegrara – al menos mi cabello sigue siendo el mismo - abrió algunos cajones en busca de un cepillo o gomina algo para mantener quietos esos rizos rebeldes, al fin encontró algo con que podría cepillarse, un cepillo que curiosamente tenía sus iniciales grabadas, junto con otras cosas, definitivamente Dumbledore se había lucido.

- Tendré que ir a darle las gracias por todo – al menos eso si le arrancaba una sonrisa verdadera - terminó de arreglarse, con un toque final de perfume - es exquisito, de seguro debe ser muy caro, espero que en el futuro exista para poder comprármelo, a Lavender le encantara y de seguro me preguntara su nombre - suspiró sintiendo una melancolía al verse tan sola en este tiempo.

Con una última vista, se levantó del banquillo del tocador, y notó que aún había desorden en lugar, rápidamente levitó la ropa hacia el closet, algunos libros hacia su escritorio y listo, solo quedaba una cosa, buscó entre los objetos que traía del futuro.

"G_enial… mi presente ahora se vuelve mi futuro, ¡que horror!… bueno al menos se que pasara… pero y si las cosas cambiaran… mmmm se suponen que eso tiene que pasar, pero solo tiene que variar en la muerte de una persona o más… a Harry le gustaría que Sirius estuviera vivo… pero solo puede cambiar en eso, no puedo arriesgarme a perder a mis amigos por un cambio radical"._

_-_ ¡Ahhhh por fin! - encontró los relojes que eran tan valiosos - pero ¿ahora en dónde los guardare?... nadie los puede ver - observó todo el lugar buscando un lugar propicio para ocultarlos, pero nada parecía totalmente seguro, lo cual no la consolaba, finalmente decidió guardarlos en su baúl, escondiéndolos en lo más profundo – mmmm ahora iré a darle las gracias a Dumbledore - tomó los pergaminos que le había dado Tom, observando las clases que le tocaban por la tarde, "_al parecer en el pasado y en el presente las materias son las mismas, al menos espero aprender cosas nuevas"_, preparó su mochila y salió dirigiéndome de nuevo al Despacho del Director.

"_Solo espero que Tom no me busque mientras estoy con Dumbledore, no me gustaría perderme de ese paseo, además cómo explicaría que se andar en todo el Castillo sin perderme"_, sonrió mientras analizaba cada detalle que en el futuro pudiera ser diferente.

En el Estadio…

Tom observaba con impaciencia desde su posición el reloj de la Torre, notando que en instantes el entrenamiento terminaría, lo cual le alegraba porque estaba ansioso por estar con la castaña, se preparó para descender cuando escuchó la orden de Mulciber.

- Es todo… a los vestidores - gritó, cansado de ver que su equipo esta más concentrado en las chicas que en el quidditch, pero ya haría algo para solucionar eso, si quería que ganaran la copa.

- Tom, parece que te urge irte – mencionó Nott elevando una comisura de sus labios.

- Claro, no quiero pasar un minuto más con chismosos - contestó divertido el ojiplata.

- Ahhh déjalo Alexander, lo que pasa es que parece niño con juguete nuevo - agregó Evan.

- Tienes toda la razón – afirmó Abraxas, tocando el hombro del rubio, de ojos turquesa - … y todo por la chica nueva - añadió picaramente.

- Al menos yo tengo algo que ver, no que ustedes dejan mucho que desear – replicó Tom, burlándose de todos.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir Tom?, habla claro - exigió Malfoy.

- Lo que entendiste, no creo que quieras volverlo a escuchar - repuso mirando las caras de odio de mis compañeros de Casa.

- Mmmm por favor y dinos ¿qué tan guapa es esa chica? - preguntó interesado Rosier.

- No esta a tu alcance – dijo con frialdad, dejando en claro que no le agradaría que se le acercaran.

- Tranquilo Tommie, debe ser muy atractiva para que te pongas así y dejes de concentrarte en jugar – aclaró Adolph, después de ver su patética participación en el entrenamiento.

- No es que no me concentrara, pero ¿acaso esperabas qué yo hiciera todo el juego? – pregunto irónico – hay más jugadores… yo hacia mi parte – acotó firme, mirando a los demás como perdedores.

- Pero eso va a cambiar – exclamó Mulciber, con unas tácticas en mente para el equipo.

- Pero mira, allá van los perdedores de Gryffindor - señaló Cygnus a lo lejos aún grupo de chicos, en donde perfectamente todos reconocían a _Charlus Potter._

Tom ladeó su vista, viendo a los gatitos, con recelo "_siempre molestan… con su lucha por las causas perdidas, pero ahora esos no me importan_", dejó a sus compañeros espetar insultos, mientras él seguía caminando hacia los vestidores, necesitaba ducharse; después de todo una chica lo esperaba.

En el Despacho de Albus Dumbledore…

La castaña pronunciaba la contraseña, la cual le divertía, más al saber que le recordaban los dulces, _"mis padres nunca los han aprobado, después de todo, son dentistas siempre preocupados por mis dientes, quien diría que un hechizo fue más eficaz con mi dentadura y todo por el hurón"_.

Comenzó a subir la escalera de caracol, llegando al fin al Despacho, donde buscó al anciano, frunció ligeramente su ceño, al percatarse de que quizás no se encontraba.

- Señorita Granger ¿pasa algo?, ¿su habitación no fue de su agrado? - preguntó desde su cómoda posición en su sillón preferido.

Hermione volteó hacia la chimenea, donde se encontraba el Director, fumando su pipa, sonriéndole – No es eso, al contrario creo que usted se lucio… no debió de molestarse tanto, de seguro fue mucho dinero y yo bueno… gracias no tengo como pagárselo.

- No necesita agradecérmelo, pero dígame, ¿le entregó sus horarios el joven Ry…?

- Si, claro - respondió antes de que terminara su frase.

- Entonces espero que ya le haya dado el recorrido - exclamó percatándose de la alegría que mostraba la chica al hablar del joven Ryddle.

- Ahhh si, me enseño Slytherin… debo decir que es sorprendente, aún no puedo creer que este ahí, digo… después de estar en Gryffindor y ser hija de muggle es muy sorprenderte… aunque solo vaya estar por un tiempo - explico recordando su destino.

- El tiempo que usted pase aquí, espero que sea agradable, usted parece haber sufrido mucho - mencionó, observando la tristeza en su mirada y recordando la desesperación con la que había llegado.

- No, bueno… no importa eso, yo he pensado que debo cumplir con mi misión y bueno… creo que hay cosas que usted debería saber, pero eso será a su debido tiempo, debo escoger los hechos que le contare para que no dañe mi presente - divulgó notando como la mirada del Director se oscurecía ligeramente.

- Ya veo, no se qué decirle cosas muy trágicas pasan a diario y no por eso creo que deban cambiarse, quizás eso siempre debió pasar, quizás yo debo morir en su época para un mejor futuro - expuso observando la expresión de frustración y tristeza de la chica.

- No, por favor no diga eso - pidió con tristeza – usted debe vivir… eso haría un mejor futuro - musitó convencida de eso.

- Mmmm ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso, es mejor que se alimente bien, y se ponga al corriente con las materias… aunque no se porque creo que usted no lo necesita – exclamó con una sonrisa sabía.

La leona le devolvió la sonrisa la escuchar eso, "¿_acaso se me nota qué me gusta el estudio?"- _Está bien - musitó con la intención de salir, se giro y le dijo – ¿puedo volver a visitarlo?

- Cuando quiera - respondió observando como ella se alegra al oír eso, saliendo del lugar.

Albus fumó un poco más, pensando en sus palabras, meditando sobre los eventos que vendrían.

Afuera…

Hermione caminaba con paso lento sin rumbo fijo, simplemente observando el lugar pensando en todo lo que sabía y no podía decir, _"algo debo hacer, esto no puede quedarse así… mmmm tengo que pensarlo con la cabeza fría, si me equivoco las cosas pueden fallar y eso sería fatal"_, sin darse cuanta llegó a la Biblioteca, la que tanto le gustaba.

Abrió las puertas, respirando ese olor tan familiar al internarse en ella, notando que la mujer que cuidaba la Biblioteca no era Madam Pince, la mujer le sonrío fríamente, mientras ella trataba de esbozar una sonrisa, caminó hacia los estantes de libros, pasando suavemente sus dedos sobre ellos, sintiendo sus pastas, sus texturas, observando sus títulos… así se quedó un buen rato hasta que…

En los Vestidores…

Ryddle entró a los cubículos rápidamente antes de que llegaran los demás y no lo dejaran bañar rápido, se dio un rápido remojón, para salir cuanto antes, se amarró una toalla a la cintura, para después salir caminando hacia los casilleros, dejando marcas de agua a su paso.

- Te perdiste de un gran encuentro con los Gryffindor – expresó Dmitrov al ver a Tom salir de las duchas.

- Ha… ya habrá otro, estoy seguro - exclamó con una sonrisa, sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Vaya… ¿debo preocuparme por tu estado mental? – cuestionó Malfoy al escuchar la platica de sus amigos.

- No digas idioteces – respondió Tom mirando a Alexander con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Acaso te dio un filtro de amor? – preguntó Rosier al no entender el por qué de ese entusiasmo tan repentino.

- Idiota… claro no - respondió mirando apenas a Evan.

- Pues por mi has lo que quieras… con que no interrumpa mis entrenamientos y tu rendimiento - exclamó Mulciber, sin darle mucha importancia.

Sonrió al escuchar la opinión del capitán, mientras comenzaba a cambiarse.

- Lo que pasa es que ustedes deberían buscarse una novia y dejar en paz a Tom - argumentó defendiéndolo Cygnus.

- ¿Qué insinúas niño?, tu ni siquiera llegas a gustarle a alguien - agregó divertido molestando Abraxas.

- El que tenga 15 años no quiere decir que porque tu tengas dos años más, tengas a tantas, eh, al contrario… - dejó su frase inconclusa mirando con burla al rubio, mientras se despojaba de su ropa, para meterme a duchar.

- Ya quisieras – respondió mirando con odio al pelinegro.

El ojiplata escuchaba divertido los comentarios de sus compañeros, mientras se colocaba su camisa dejando sin abrochar algunos botones, tomó gomina y la colocó en su cabello, acomodándolo dejando que un mechón cayera en su rostro, tomó la loción rociándola en su atuendo, agarró su corbata y su túnica, las cuales colocó en su mochila, y por fin estaba listo… "_es hora de ir a cazar"_. Se giró para ver a sus "amigos", pero solo se encontró con la figura de Dolohov, saliendo de las duchas.

- ¿Qué ya acabaste de arreglarte para tu damisela? ¿Acaso así te vas a ir? – cuestionó con ironía, al ver que no se abrochado unos botones de su camisa, ni llevaba puesta la túnica, lo que le respondía su pregunta - casi siempre usas el uniforme como debe ser… y ahora esto… eres un desgraciado Tom Ryddle, piensas seducir a la pequeña ¿no?

- Imbécil, eso no te incumbe - respondió con una mueca maliciosa.

- Mmmm ya lárgate… - espetó sonriendo.

- No es mi culpa que tu no tengas suerte con las mujeres - sonrió y salió del lugar "¿_en dónde estarás Hermione?, quizás primero deba ir a Slytherin para ver sigues ahí…_", caminó hacia su Casa, mientras sondeaba los corredores atentó por si la veía.

- Tom Ryddle - pronunció curvando sus labios, al ver al Slytherin.

El pelinegro se giró para ver a la chica que lo llamaba, encontrándose con la figura atractiva de _Araminta Melifua_ – ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Así qué te interesa la nueva, eh? - preguntó tratando de saber las intenciones del joven ojiplata, notando que despedía un olor exquisito, y que lucía muy atractivo con su look desarreglado.

- Mmmm ¿a qué viene tu pregunta? – indagó sonriéndole, "_tendré que callar a esos…_"

- Pues a qué le darás el recorrido ¿o no? – cuestionó mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Pues Dumbledore me lo pidió ¿acaso estas celosa? – espetó acercándose a la rubia.

- Basta Ryddle… no te creas tanto, solo pienso que no es como las que te gustan además, según me he enterado acaba de sufrir una gran perdida como para que tu la estés molestando y solo para jugar con ella - musitó mirándolo con severidad, colocando su dedo índice en su pecho.

- Mmm me aburres Araminta, si no te molesta, tengo que irme - dijo, tratando de pasarla, un tanto molesto por su actitud, "¿_qué se cree al hablarme así?, a mi el __heredero de Salazar Slytherin"_.

Melifua lo observó alejarse sin comprender exactamente qué era lo que deseaba de esa chica.

Siguió su camino tratando de olvidar el incidente con la ojiverde, buscó por los lugares más comunes, pero es inútil al parecer esa chica aparecía y desaparecía, solo le falta un lugar, llegó hasta él, cansado de dar tantas vueltas en vano, abrió la puerta de la Biblioteca, la cual estaba casi vacía, avanzó con la mirada de la Bibliotecaria sobre él, lo cual no le extrañaba, siempre lo miraba así, buscó entre los estantes, sin mucha esperanza.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pero una figura al final del pasillo llamó su atención, se acercó sigilosamente, observando lo bien que lucía el uniforme en ella, la manera en que leía atentamente un libro como si nada más le importara, lo invitaba a interrumpirla a su estilo, una sonrisa malévola apareció en sus labios, cuando estaba justo atrás de ella, observó lo que leía, acercó lentamente sus labios a su oído – Eres muy escurridiza, pero veo que te gusta la buena lectura…

Mione brincó dando un pequeño grito, dejando caer el libro, después de escuchar la voz susurrante del chico, al instante volteó encontrándose con Tom, que sonría de una manera burlona.

- Me asustaste… - reclamó con la mano en mi pecho, notando lo atractivo que lucía con la camisa a medio abotonar, mostrando su satinada piel, subió su vista notando lo intensa de mirada azul-grisácea, mientras el ambiente se llenaba de una exquisita loción, que invadía sus sentidos.

- Lo siento - se disculpó divertido acortando la distancia entre los dos, curvando sus labios con la mejor sonrisa de dulzura, mientras ella lo miraba con interrogación, expectante de sus actos.

El ojiplata alzó su mano, para retirar un rizo de su hermoso rostro despejándolo, colocándolo detrás de su oreja, permitiéndose ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate y unas que otras pecas, bajó sus pupilas hasta sus labios rosados, los cuales tanto deseaba probar.

La leona se quedó pasmada, helada al ver tan cerca a Tom, y rozando con su dedos su rostro al retirar un rizo rebelde, _"¿q-qué le pasa? la forma en que me mira hace que mi corazón lata de manera inexplicable, como me solía suceder con Harry, pero él no es Harry… ¿qué me pasa?",_ sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas, más al notar que él clavaba su vista en su boca, abrió sus labios tratando de articular palabra alguna – Yo… ehh… esto… voy a recoger el libro – señaló tartamudeando.

El Sly sonrió confiado al ver su actitud – Permíteme… – le pidió agachándose para recogerlo, observando sus lindas piernas, para después mirar su rostro, al levantarse - Toma…

- Gracias… - pronunció tomando el libro, controlándose "_no puedo dejar que un chico me ponga así de nerviosa por más guapo y lo bien que luzca_", caminó unos pasos para poner distancia entre los dos, acomodando el texto, para después tomar su mochila que reposaba en el suelo – creo que debemos salir, no esta bien hablar aquí - señaló con seriedad, caminando apurada hacia la salida.

El pelinegro contrario a lo que le gustaría hacer la siguió, ya que por su mente pasaba la idea de acorralarla contra el estante y probar esos sonrosados labios, "_supongo que no será aquí"_, pensó no descartando otro lugar, suspiró caminando detrás de ella, mientras le sonreía a la bibliotecaria, que se acomodaba los lentes para ver que los jóvenes salían juntos. Alcanzó a Hermione, colocando su mano en su espalda y con otra abriéndole la puerta caballerosamente.

- Bueno… supongo que me buscabas para darme el paseo, ¿no? – preguntó sorprendida por lo caballeroso que era.

- Claro, pero veo que tu sola encontraste la Biblioteca - expresó con obviedad.

- Ahhh si… pero lo hice pidiendo indicaciones - respondió nerviosa, no quería que se diera cuenta que conocía el lugar.

- Entonces ya debes haber visto gran parte, ¿te parece si primero te doy un paseo por los terrenos aprovechando la luz? – cuestionó coqueto, mientras se chupaba los labios.

- Ehhhh… como quieras – replicó sintiendo un poco de calor, "_el aire me hará bien, este chico si que me pone tensa, o soy yo ¿o él me esta coqueteando?... no digas tonterías… él jamás se fijaría en ti, es como Harry demasiado lejano… además de seguro tiene a muchas chicas que se mueren por él o a una chica en especial… que tonta soy al pensar eso"._

- Esta bien, después de ti - mencionó galantemente señalándole el camino.

La ojiavellana caminó delante de él, hasta que Tom se emparejó con ella.

- ¿Y qué te pareció tu habitación? – preguntó tratando de evitar el silencio.

- Pues… me gusta, la comparto con _Araminta Melifua_ – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Mmmm ya veo - "_ahora entiendo… la conversación que tuve con ella"._

- Si, ella se ofreció a enseñarme el colegio, es agradable - profirió observando el paisaje que era un poco diferente al de su tiempo, disfrutaba sentir el viento acariciar su rostro y mover su cabello junto con algunas hojas secas de los árboles.

- Si lo es - afirmó rodando sus ojos "_no me agrada mucho en este momento_."

- ¿Y en qué año vas tú? – preguntó con curiosidad, mientras acomodaba un mechón de du cabello detrás de su oreja, para verlo mejor.

- Pues en séptimo… ¿tú cursaras ese año? – cuestionó sonando interesado, aunque él ya había visto su horario previamente. Curvó sus labios observando lo linda que lucía cuando sonreía.

- Si - respondió después de haber visto su horario.

- Si me permites te puedo prestar mis apuntes, para ayudarte a regularizarte – sugirió amablemente, lo cual era extraño en él y lo sabía.

- Gracias… no deberías molestarte - prorrumpió apenada por las atenciones del Slytherin.

- No es molestia, cuando terminé de enseñarte los terrenos podemos ir a mi Torre y te los daré - sugirió, curvando sus labios, con un brillo especial en sus ojos _"quizás nuestra cita se complete ahí."_

- ¿Torre? – preguntó asombrada.

- Si, soy premio anual - aseveró con altanería, queriéndola impresionar.

- ¡Wow! eso quiere decir que debes ser muy bueno en lo que haces - espeto asombrada, "_quizás este chico sea más de lo que aparenta_", lo estudió mientras unos rayos de sol caían suavemente iluminando su rostro, haciéndolo lucir tan perfecto como un adonis griego.

- Mmmm me esfuerzo por ser el mejor, pero no por eso pasó mucho tiempo en la Biblioteca… digamos que es un don natural - dijo, recordando que por su sangre corría la herencia de uno del fundadores… Salazar Slytherin - además juego de cazador en el equipo de la Casa - agregó tratando de impresionarla – espero que puedas asistir a los juegos, me honrarías con tu presencia - musitó galante.

Ahora entiendo el por qué de su buena figura, jugador de quidditch como mis amigos, suspiró pensando en los chicos, cuando algo la dejó pasmada – ¿Quieres qué vaya?

- Claro ¿acaso no te gusta? – indagó un tanto desilusionado.

- No es eso, es solo que me sorprende que te tomes tantas molestias… bueno… tu novia no creo que le agrade - profirió apenada, mientras esperaba ansiosa su respuesta, mordiéndose su labio inferior en un gesto inconsciente.

- Mmmm creo que mi novia puede compartirme un poco - contestó burlonamente, observando como la castaña lo miraba sorprendida, al parecer no esperaba esa respuesta.

- Ahhh creo que es mejor que regresemos - expresó decepcionada de la respuesta del Slytherin "_quizás no es que oculte cosas, si no que es un mentiroso sinvergüenza"._

Ryddle sonrió al notar su cambio de actitud después de su respuesta, al notar que ella esta a punto de irse, la tomó de la mano deteniéndola y acercándola a él.

Mione sintió como la tomaba la mano jalándola hacia él, quedando a escasos centímetros, colocó su mano en su abdomen para detenerse y alejarse un poco, sintiendo como era firme, alzó sus pupilas chocolate notando la piel de su pecho y el sensual aroma de su loción, siguió su recorrido notando sus labios rojos que esbozaban una sonrisa altanera y como su mirada brillaba al verla, sintió como el ojiplata soltaba su mano, para colocarla en su cintura al lado de la otra – Y-yo… ¿qué crees qué estas haciendo? – preguntó, volviendo a intentar poner distancia.

- Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada… solo quería decirte que no tengo novia, solo jugaba… solo respondí eso porque parecía que tu querías escucharlo ¿por qué querías irte después de que dije eso? – preguntó acercándose a su rostro, respirando suavemente su aroma a vainilla y rosas.

La leona lo miraba expectante, analizando sus palabras, alzó su vista colocando en ese mar plateado, perdiéndose en él "_pero ¿qué le pasa?¿y qué quiere que le conteste?"_, al tenerlo tan cerca sus músculos se tensaron, se sentía nerviosa, pasó saliva, sus labios temblaban por no saber qué decir "¿_qué pretende con esto?, ¿qué no ve qué no estoy para esto? pero ¡por Merlín vaya que es atractivo!... sus labios… sus rasgos… su actitud…la manera en que me mira, nunca nadie me había visto así, pero vamos Hermione no pierdas la cabeza, tu sabes que contestar"_ – Yo… pues no me gusta estar en medio de las relaciones, yo no soy esa clase de chicas… así que ¿me podrías soltar?

El prefecto dibujó una insufrible sonrisa de satisfacción, la cual se amplió al notar el nerviosismo que se hacia presa de ella, casi podía sentir que temblaba – ¿Y tu tienes a alguien? – cuestionó ignorando sus preguntas, mientras buscaba su mirada.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió desconcertada, "¿_acaso no me escucha?"._

- Si… ¿tienes a alguien? – volvió a preguntar sin hacer el intento de alejarla de su lado, sentirla así le gustaba.

- Ehhh… esto… yo… eso no te incumbe - respondió tratando de alejarse de su abrazo.

- Mmmm ya veo, lo entiendo - acotó soltándola, y dando un paso hacia atrás para darle espacio.

La ojimiel lo miró confundida "¿_ahora me suelta así sin más y además se aleja de mi?, ¿qué le pasa a este chico?, ¿acaso esta loco?, ¿qué pretende?... no lo entiendo ¿por qué me mira así ahora?, ¿acaso me quiere volver loca?... según yo me tenía en sus brazos a su merced… y de la nada me suelta… ¿qué le pasa?... ¿tomara pociones que causan desordenes mentales? ¿Será bipolar?... ¿tomara una poción extraña?"._

- Discúlpame, no quería incomodarte… ven… aún quiero enseñarte el lago - pidió estudiando su actitud, dejando que fuera ella la que se acercara a él.

- Esta bien - pronunció mirándolo extrañada, dudo en seguir caminando a su lado, pero por alguna razón lo siguió.

El jugador caminó lentamente clavando su vista el lago, el cual no esta muy lejos, sintiendo como ella lo miraba, expectante y deseante de que él hiciera algo, y es lo mismo que él esperaba.

- Es una vista impresionante - comentó tratando de romper el silencio.

- Si lo es, aunque supongo que después de estar seis años aquí, ya no lo ves de la misma forma ¿en tu escuela había un lago? – preguntó tratando de volver a hacer que ella se tranquilizara.

- Pues si, pero créeme que no como este - respondió improvisando, "_creo que tengo que averiguar más sobre esa escuela"._

- Si gustas podemos regresar ya, aún tengo darte los apuntes - aseveró caminando hacia el Castillo.

- Pero esta bien… - exclamo confundida "_definitivamente no entiendo a los hombres", _caminó apresurada para tratar de alcanzarlo, cuando al fin lo alcanzó, lo miró avanzando un poco más, de pronto pisó mal una piedra, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¿A dónde vas pequeña? – preguntó abrazándola de la cintura por detrás, impidiéndole que tocara el suelo.

- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó asustada, colocó sus manos tocando con las puntas de sus dedos la tierra, sintiendo que estaba a punto de besarla, literalmente.

- ¿Estas bien? – interrogó sin evitar querer burlarse, la levantó incorporándola y acomodándole su cabello, para mirarla, notando su sonrojo por la pena.

- Yo… si… gracias - musitó avergonzada con las mejillas ardiendo.

- Bueno, vamos - pronunció soltándola para que caminara.

"_Me quiero morir de pena, ¿me tenía qué pasar esto a mi, con él mirándome con burla?… ¡quiero que la tierra me trague!"_, apenas dio un paso cuando sintió un dolor que provenía de su tobillo – ¡auchhh!

- ¿Qué pasa? – indagó al escuchar que se quejaba, dirigiendo su vista a la mano en su pie.

- No se, me duele el tobillo - respondió con una mueca de dolor.

El pelinegro se inclinó para ver su pie, pero con el zapato y la calceta no alcanzaba a ver nada – dame tus cosas – ordenó enérgico.

- Pero… - pronunció dudosa, con sus ojos cristalinos, ya que de verdad sentía dolor.

- Hermione por favor, ahora no estoy para tus dudas - exclamó tomándolas y llevándolas a su hombro – parece pequeña que tu destino es estar en mis brazos, con permiso - sin esperar que se quejara o dijera algo, la tomó en brazos, acomodándola – ahora agárrate, ¿vas bien?

Hermione se quedó pasmada al escuchar sus palabras, "¿_cómo se atreve a tratarme así?… tengo derecho a tener dudas y ¿cómo que mi destino es estar en sus brazos?",_ al sentir que la cargaba, lo miró estupefacta, "¿_quién diablos es este chico?"_ – si… pero no…

- Agárrate bien - le dijo sin más.

Mione ya no sabía ni que hacer, lentamente le pasó su mano por su cuello, observando lo cerca que estaba de su rostro, de pronto el ojiplata subió un escalón, perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio, así que ella se aferró a él, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él, percibiendo lo calido que era y el aroma que despedía.

- Tranquila, no te pienso soltar – musitó divertido.

- Y-yo… lo se - se sonrojó totalmente "_debo pesar demasiado, ¿qué va ha pensar de mi?... quizás me diga que baje de peso". _

- Mi Torre esta pasando este corredor, te voy a llevar y vemos que tan mal esta, y ya veremos qué hacemos ¿si? – preguntó buscando sus pupilas chocolate, notando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ella afirmó con su cabeza, sin razonar mucho lo que le preguntaba, agradeció mentalmente que el pasillo estuviera desértico, después de todo no le gustaba para nada, la idea de que la vieran así, en brazos de él.

- ¿Sabes? me alegra que no peses mucho - comunicó con alivio, sintiendo como ella se recarga en su pecho, respirando suavemente en su cuello, lo cual le causaba cosquillas.

- Pues parece que tu ya estas acostumbrado a cargar chicas, muchas deben estar en tus brazos…

- Mmmm a decir verdad no, no acostumbro cargar chicas, pero tú definitivamente eres la excepción - contestó con burla.

- ¿Qué significa eso?... yo nunca te he pedido que me cargues, tu… - alegó un tanto molesta por eso comentarios.

- No lo tomes así… tu eres la única que me agradaría cargar cuantas veces sea necesario - contestó galantemente, dejándola al parecer sin palabras y con un sonrojo más visible. Por fin llegó a la puerta, observando el cuadro de un antiguo mago.

"_No se que contestar ante su última frase, me confunde tanto su actitud, a veces parece coquetearme, y a veces no… y ahora esto"_, pensó, sabía que no necesitaba tener un espejo para saber que su cara tenía el aspecto de un tomate, por lo ruborizada que estaba.

- Joven Ry… - pronunció una voz dentro del cuadro, viéndolo con desaprobación por traer otra vez una chica a la Torre.

- Ahora no - lo calló al pensar que comenzaría a sermonearlo y ese no era un buen momento.

- Mmm ¿cuál es la contraseña? – preguntó molesto el antiguo mago.

- Salazar Slytherin… - respondió, mientras el cuadro les daba paso.

Mione alzó sus pupilas sorprendiéndose al ver el interior de esa Torre, reaccionó al sentir como él caminaba hacia la sala, donde la colocó con suavidad sobre el sillón.

- Ahora veamos qué le pasó a tu tobillo - sin esperar a que ella aceptara, tomó su pierna y la despojó del calzado, así como de la calceta, deleitándome en el proceso con la suavidad de su piel, al deslizarle la prenda.

- Yo... no… he… - tartamudeó confundida y nerviosa, después de todo sentir el suave roce de sus dedos en mi pierna no era para menos.

- Tranquila, parece que no es nada grave… ponte cómoda mientras esperamos a que se desinflame un poco, te traeré una bolsa de agua - con eso se levantó, yendo a su habitación.

"_¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa Hermione?, estas temblorosa como una hoja, primero haces el ridículo de casi caerte, después te carga… y ahora estas aquí en su Sala ¿acaso estas loca?",_ se interrogó desconcertada.

"_Esto nunca me había pasado y es que él se porta tan desconcertante que me descontrola"._

Lo miró abandonar la habitación sin darle tiempo a responder "¿_ponerme cómoda? ¿Cómo me puede decir eso?"_ observó su tobillo con duda, posándolo ligeramente en el suelo, pero una punzada de dolor la atravesó cuando lo posó más fuertemente, haciendo que lo volviera a dejar en el aire.

- Lo que me faltaba - maldijo, mientras se recargaba en el sillón, mirando al techo, cuando escuchó los pasos de Tom acercarse, cerró lo ojos fuertemente.

Desde su posición en lo alto de la escalera, la miró cerrar su ojos con fuerza, asumiendo que era por el dolor en su pie el cual posiblemente se había intensificado, se apresuró con la bolsa de agua, llegando al lado de Mione, colocando el liquido en su pie, mientras se deleitaba con la vista de la castaña acostada en el sillón, con sus mechones jugueteando en su bello rostro. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó más, una sonrisa curvaba sus labios al posar sus manos en el respaldo donde ella apoyaba su cabeza, llegando hasta casi rozar su nariz.

Hermione sintió una extraña calidez que se posaba en su rostro, era como si… un aliento abanicara sus mejillas "¿_aliento?"_. Abrió sorprendida sus ojos, topándose con dos profundos mares tormentosos, mirándola fijamente, lo examinó confundida, pero él no parecía tener la intención de alejarse, sin saber por qué sus ojos bajaron hasta mirar sus rojos labios.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Continuará… posiblemente…

_**.·´¨»··· ¿Qué pasará?**_

_**.·´¨»··· ¿Se besaran?**_

_**.·´¨»··· ¿Hermione descubrirá que es Tom Ryddle?**_

_**.·´¨»··· ¿Dumbledore la ayudará a regresar?**_

_**.·´¨»··· ¿Qué estará pasando en su tiempo real?**_

Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo…

Primero, gracias por el apoyo de las autoras que escriben sobre esta pareja… nos alegra que les guste el fic y esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo, ya que no es una pareja común.

Gracias a **Hanuky**, por inspirarnos a hacer esta historia y a James-Granger, por su persistencia e insistencia en que publicáramos pronto…

Empecemos con los agradecimientos y para eso, hemos traído a uno de los seguidores más fieles del Señor Oscuro.

- Hola… ¿cómo están?... es mi turno para agradecerles su apoyo a esta historia… mi nombre es **Antonin Dmitrov Dolohov**, pertenezco a la noble casa de Slytherin, soy un mago sangre pura, soy jugador de quidditch y tengo muchas más cualidades, pero en este momento no puedo enumerarlas todas debido a que tengo el tiempo contado, pero podría hacer una excepción y darles mi dirección… claro que las autoras no me dejan, me marcan el tiempo peor que Tom bueno, iniciemos…

- Hola **HanNuKy **gracias por tu apoyo, es agradable conocer gente como tu… espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, y eso de que te encanto es muy grato de oír, espero tener siempre tu apoyo. Saludos… te mando besos.

- Hola **Lady Voldemort **¿cómo estas? He de decir que tu apellido me motiva respeto, bueno, agradezco el apoyo que les das a estar autoras, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, déjanos saber qué opinas, saludos… te mando un beso.

- **Miss Ryddle **¿cómo te va?, es un placer conocerte… de casualidad ¿no eres hermana de Tom? Puedo pedirle que nos presente, bueno… esa chica Hermione esta en Slytherin así que esperamos que no deje en mal a la casa… lo que si es notorio es como trae al pobre de Tom, es un caso perdido aunque eso es una difícil aseveración, él siempre tiene algo planeado, no es de confianza… bueno… este es el nuevo capítulo, esperamos te guste y puedas dejar tu review, saludos, un beso.

- **Candy** ¿cómo te va? Bienvenida al fic, nos agrada tener gente nueva por acá… tenemos un nuevo capítulo que esperamos te guste, si, se que tardaron un poco, pero es que con tantas historias les es un poco complicado, pero ya esta por fin aquí, así que déjanos tu opinión para saber qué piensas, ¿ok? Saludos, te mando besos…

- Hola **Andy Ryddle**, ¿qué tal te va? ¿También eres pariente de Tom? Bueno, bienvenida al fic, es un placer tenerte por aquí… espero que este fic sea de tus consentidos… y que nos dejes saber qué opinas de este nuevo capítulo… salgo yo, así que no puedes dejar de mandarme tu cariño, ¿ok? Un placer conocerte… saludos y besos

**- Luna lovengood **hola, ¿cómo estas? De verdad gracias por tus comentarios de apoyo a estas damas, si se que todas sus historias son buenas, pero hay que reconocer que algunas veces son bastante lentas ¿no crees? (¬¬u) Pero la paciencia es una virtud así que sigue apoyándolas… aquí esta el capítulo, déjanos saber qué opinas, ¿ok? Te mando besos y abrazos.

- Hola **annie** bienvenida al fic… pero ¿cómo esta eso de qué te encanta Tommie? ¿Y los demás qué? ¿Estamos pintados o algo así? Somos Slytherin, lo mejor de Hogwarts, ¿dónde esta el apoyo? Bueno, después del regaño, gracias por tus muestras de apoyo, esperamos que sigas el fic y nos dejes tu review para saber si te gusto… y claro ojala nos incluyas en él, principalmente a mi, te mando besos

- Hola **Nami-Haruno**, ¿qué tal? Si, se que tardan en actualizar estas niñas, pero nunca abandonan un fic, eso es seguro, solo tenles un poco de paciencia… es difícil combinar todo lo que hacen, pero aquí por fin esta el nuevo capítulo, déjanos saber si te gusto, ¿ok? Te mando besos…

- Hola **james-granger**, ¿qué tal te va? No desesperes, esta trama todavía da para mucho más, ten paciencia, gracias por seguir y por presionar a estas niñas para subir este capítulo… bueno, déjanos saber que opinas, ¿ok? Saludos…

- Hola **africa desiree**, ¿cómo estas? Que nombre tan particular, pero lindo… me es grato darte la bienvenida al fic… bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que te agrade y les dejes un review de apoyo a las chicas, sigue el fic, no te arrepentirás. Saludos y besos…

Bueno, también me gustaría agradecerle a **danyhogg, lizraider, Araniablack, amaia **y todas aquellas personas que han apoyado esta historia tan poco común… también a aquellas que leen y no nos dejas review, aunque deberían de hacerlo… en fin… por mi parte es todo, me retiro… no olviden halagarme a mi también o volveré y no será con una actitud positiva, les mando besos_. _

Se despide de ustedes…

_«´¨·.. __**Antonin Dmitrov Dolohov**__ · .·´¨»_


	4. ¿Voldemort?

**Disclaimer** Desde lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, hemos surgido fraguando esta intrigante historia, desde las cenizas, hemos osado resurgir al Ser más tenebroso del último siglo, porque alguien como él… **¡¡No debe morir!!** (n/as claro que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling)

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Este es nuestro nuevo capítulo, esperamos que les guste.

Saludox y Abraxos

**

* * *

**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**El Secreto Oscuro…**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**¿Voldemort?**_

Tom notó como ella dirigía sus pupilas hacia sus labios, de la misma forma en que él miraba los suyos, con deseo de probarlos, sin querer resistirse más se acercó casi rozándolos sintiendo como ella se alejaba dudando, pero él no se dejó vencer por eso, se inclinó más y rozó con su nariz la suave piel de su mejilla, aspirando su fragancia a su paso.

Siguió con su camino rozando su nariz con la suya, pero ella parecía aún dudar, pero poco le importaba a él, así que sin darle previo aviso juntó sus labios con los suyos, aún podía sentir que se resistía, pero él siguió moviendo sus labios de una manera seductora incitando su respuesta, que lentamente llegó, es ahí donde comenzó a disfrutar verdaderamente del beso, sintiendo un placentero escalofrió que lo recorría.

La castaña lo miró expectante, notando cada rasgo de su rostro, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente al sentir esa penetrante mirada que no lograba descifrar, pero que sin duda la hipnotizaba, lo observó acercarse más, lo cual le provocó un miedo natural, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de acercamientos, se alejó pero él no desistió se acercó más rozando su rostro contra el suyo.

Al sentir su piel rozar la suya, se estremeció ligeramente, se alejó sin querer seguir… pero él inesperadamente la besó, dejándola pasmada, abrió sus ojos sorprendida no creyendo lo que estaba pasando, y lo que él estaba haciendo, pero la forma en que presiona sus labios, era una sensación que jamás había sentido, una descarga de energía comenzó a viajar por todo su cuerpo, lentamente sin pensarlo más se dejó llevar, ignorando el dolor en su tobillo y al mundo entero, acoplándome al tortuoso ritmo que él le marcaba.

Su contacto comenzó a tener ritmo, pero Tom no se conformó con ello así que pidió entrar a su boca, queriendo explorarla, saborearla, deleitarse con su sabor, sintió como ella en un primer momento se negó pero lentamente logró romper su barrera invadiéndola con intensidad, encontrándose con su temerosa lengua.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, el corazón de la castaña palpitaba vertiginosamente, su cuerpo se estremecía con este intenso contacto, mientras Ryddle disfrutó como nunca ese beso; era extrañó y fantástico la forma en que se acoplaban, se deleitó con su sabor a vainilla y canela, hasta que sus pulmones exigían oxigeno, lentamente se separó, no sin antes morder ligeramente el labio inferior de Hermione, abrió sus ojos notando el sonrojo que la invadía, sonrió con autosuficiencia, pasando su lengua por sus labios, percibiendo aún su sabor.

Hermione trataba de recuperarse después de ese "beso", lentamente abrió sus parpados mostrando sus ojos, como sino quisiera que esto terminara, "_pero no es un sueño… y él no es a quien debí besar, él no es quien me gusta, pero ahora aún inundada de él, de las sensaciones que me provocó, aún sin llenar de ese elemento vital mis pulmones, me siento vulnerable y sonrojada, entonces ¿qué es lo qué pasa?",_ clavó sus temerosas y expectantes pupilas en las de él, notando como él pasaba su lengua por sus rojos y provocadores labios que acababa de probar.

La ojimiel intentó articular algo, "_¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago? ¿Enojarme? ¿Abofetearlo y huir?, lo cual es una idea estúpida, sería totalmente imposible por mi tobillo, es ahora donde comienzo a sentir ese sutil dolor en mi pie dormido por el agua helada, pero eso no es lo que me inquieta si no ese remordimiento que comienza a nacer en mi ser"._

- Me encantas Hermione – se atrevió a decir Tom, sin contemplación con una mueca satisfecha, nunca antes le había gustado alguien así.

La castaña abrió sus ojos más al escucharlo decir eso, "_nunca nadie me había dicho algo como eso y menos de esa manera tan directa y con esa sonrisa que no se cómo interpretar"_ – Yo… yo… - tartamudeó choqueada.

- Shhhh, te voy a llevar a la Enfermería – anunció, tomando la bolsa de agua y dejándola en la mesa de centro, para después tomarla en brazos.

Hermy trató de salir de su shock, sintiendo como él le pasaba sus brazos, aspiró nuevamente su loción, mientras lo admiraba confundida y vulnerable.

Ryddle caminó con ella en brazos, disfrutando de tenerla así – ¿Sabes? comienza a agradarme tenerte en mis brazos – comentó divertido - y créeme esta no va ser la última vez que te tendré así…

- ¿Q-qué? – logró pronunciar después de escuchar semejante frase que la confundía más, lo miró expectante de alguna respuesta, queriendo huir de todo lo que él representa – claro que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta estar en mis brazos? ¿Por qué dudas tanto? ¿Me tienes miedo?... no te pienso hacer daño – aclaró clavando mi vista en ella esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

- Ehh… - "_me pasma la forma en que no tiene reparos en decir las cosas, es tan franco que me asusta, nunca había conocido a alguien así, me siento como una estúpida al no poder manejar la situación y a él, no se como tratarlo sin que me confunda, es tan impredecible, pero algo tengo que hacer para no quedar como una tonta"_ – yo… no te tengo miedo, pero tampoco te acostumbres, esto es solo porque no puedo caminar – interpeló valiente, colocando su escudo, queriendo poner limites, "_no puedo dejar que esto siga, más aún sino se cómo controlarlo"._

- Como digas - replicó divertido, notando sus gestos de desaprobación.

- ¿Me estas escuchando?... y lo del beso…

- ¿El beso?… el beso estuvo bien ¿vainilla y canela? ¿Cierto? – preguntó deleitándose con ese sabor.

"_No lo puedo creer, ese chico es un descarado ¿cómo se atreve a hablarme así? ¿Y con esos comentarios? ¡Por Merlín!_" miró hacia el techo como queriendo saber qué hacer - ¿acaso nunca tomas enserio nada? – indagó incrédula.

- Mmmm eso es aburrido, pero no sabes el interés que le pongo a las cosas que me gustan – señaló mirándola pícaramente, esperando que captara el sentido de su frase.

Hermione se quedó boca abierta ¿acaso eso ha sido una insinuación? – E…res…

- Mira, ya llegamos – anunció sin dejar que ella respondiera a su última frase – ¿puedes abrir la puerta?

La castaña giró la perilla, encontrándose nuevamente con la enfermera.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Ustedes nuevamente? – preguntó acercándome a la pareja.

- Lo siento, pero es que tropecé y mi tobillo… - explicó apenada señalando su pie.

- Colóquela en esta cama – pidió la mujer. Ryddle obedeció dejando a la castaña en la cama.

- Bueno Señor Ryddle, puede retirarse, la atenderé, si quiere puede venir más tarde - mencionó analizando lo desarreglado del chico, lo cual la hacía dudar de cómo se lesionó la chica, caminó hacia el gabinete de pociones y ungüentos.

La leona se quedó petrificada al escuchar como le ha dicho a… a Tom, "_no puede ser... no, no es posible, él no puede ser… no esto debe ser un error, esa mujer se ha equivocado"_, clavó sus temerosas pupilas en él, analizándolo con terror, notando su sonrisa, lo veo decir algo pero ni siquiera pongo atención… "_él no puede ser… Voldemort"._

- Mmmm odio a esa mujer – susurró divertido – te veré después, tranquila no me mires así, no me tardare, además no creo que te torture – espetó notando lo tensa que se había puesto, a lo cual trató de restarle importancia – me voy nena – agregó acercándose y depositando un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

"_Siento como si una maldición me hubiera caído, estoy totalmente choqueada". _Loobservó acercarse y ni siquiera pudo moverse, al sentir sus labios cerca de los suyos, su estómago se estrujó.

Con pasmo lo vio alejarse con ese gesto de autosuficiencia y despreocupación en su rostro._ "__Él no puede ser… Voldemort, pero su apellido… no esto debe ser un error… esto es solo una pesadilla, un error, ¡algo imposible!"._

- Bueno ahora déjame ver ese pie – musitó la enfermera, notando lo pálida que se ha puesto.

- Ese chico ¿c-cómo… se a-apellida? – preguntó tartamudeando, con el rostro desencajado.

La enfermera se extrañó por su pregunta – ¿Acaso no lo sabe?... él es el Señor Tom Marvolo Ryddle – espetó tomando su tobillo notando su mueca, que interpretó como de dolor.

Hermione se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, que no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza una y otra vez; la enfermera comenzó a untar una pomada sobre su tobillo pero eso poco le importó estaba totalmente perturbada.

"_Ni lo puedo creer… eso es mentira, pero ella lo confirmo e__sta verdad termina de destrozar mi ánimo y mi fe, ¿acaso aunque viaje tan lejos esa realidad de ese monstruo me alcanzara?"._

La castaña alzó su mano para limpiar las solitarias lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, "_esto no esta bien, ese es él que nos ha destruido la vida, él que mata a nuestros amigos, él que ha causado un caos en el mundo mágico, él que lo aterroriza, él que mato a los padres de Harry y lo persigue para matarlo"._

- Tranquilícese, no es nada, con esto quedara como nueva – profirió al notar unas gotas salinas en su rostro – tenga más cuidado, no creo que quiera pasar todo el curso en la Enfermería, o tendré que dejarle una cama de planta – añadió divertida, levantándose para guardar las cosas.

"_No lo puedo creer, Tom… es él ser que más detesto en mundo, pero ¿cómo es posible? Él es tan diferente a como creía era Voldemort, es tan humano, tan joven, tan vulnerable… yo podría…"_ se detuvo al razonar lo que he pensado, colocándose una mano en la boca ahogando ese grito que quería salir desde las profundidades de ser.

"_Yo podría matarlo… evitarlo todo, todo ese dolor, ese caos… pero, pero… ¿Me volvería una asesina como él?, además no se cuando afectaría eso el futuro, pero entonces ¿Qué hago? ¿Hago como si no pasará nada? ¿Cómo volveré a mirarlo y no dejar de decirle que lo detesto?... un momento… yo… deje que me besara… ¡que me besara Voldemort! ¡Él enemigo de Harry!, él jamás me lo perdonará…"_ sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que trató de contener.

Se talló los labios como queriendo borrar su huella, su sabor, las sensaciones pero no logró hacerlo_ "ese beso me llegó más de lo que quiero aceptar, ahora ya no solo significa un beso de un chico, si no un beso de Voldemort, que acepte e incluso llegue a responder y ni hablar de disfrutar"._ Dejó correr unas lágrimas más, antes de ver que la mujer se acercaba, se limpió sin querer causar un caos mayor.

- Descansa un momento, te hará bien, aún no te recuperas del todo de tu última estancia aquí y ahora esto, trata de dormir un poco, luego podrás irte – dijo sonriéndole, notando que aún su palidez persistía, lo cual le preocupaba_. _

En los Corredores…

Tom caminaba sintiéndose extrañamente contento, "_¿qué diablos me pasa?__ ¿Estoy alegre? no es que sea poco común en mi, pero si me extraña, más porque no he conseguido realmente lo que buscaba de la chica, pero es ilógico como me siento tan bien con solo estar junto a ella y haber conseguido un miserable beso, bueno… pero no estuvo nada mal"._

Evocó el contacto y no pudo evitar sentir un extraño vació crecer en su estómago, era como si tuviera una snitch dentro, "_¿acaso tendré hambre?" - _Maldición debo ir a comer, esto de jugar quidditch, ir a caminar y llevar a Hermione me ha dado hambre.

- Ahora ¿ya hablas solo? – inquirió alcanzando a Tom, al cual había visto salir sospechosamente de la Enfermería.

El ojiplata se giró observando la figura de Dolohov "¿_acaso me sigue? Debí suponer que tenía que venir a preguntarme cómo me fue con Hermione" _– Claro que no.

- ¿Y bien? – indagó pícaramente el castaño.

- Nada que te importe – interpeló divertido notando la expresión en su rostro.

- Vamos dame detalles ¿o es qué no has logrado nada? – interrogó burlón.

- Idiota, claro que si, pero eso no te incumbe – aseveró disfrutando de los gestos de enfado de Antonin.

- Mmmm te veo demasiado feliz, como para no haber obtenido nada y demasiado feliz como para solo haber sido un acostón ¿qué pasa? – prorrumpió analizándolo.

- Imbécil, a veces te juro que...

- No te acostaste con ella ¿cierto? – mencionó después de sacar sus deducciones al notar que no lo afirmaba ni lo negaba, pero escondía algo.

- Cierra la boca ya – ordenó fastidiado de la misma pregunta.

- Mmmm ¿y por qué estabas en la Enfermería? – inquirió curioso.

- De todas formas te enteraras, Hermione tuvo un pequeño incidente y esta en la Enfermería – explicó con paciencia.

- Mmmm ¿eso le sucedió cuándo estaba contigo?

- Bueno que chismoso estas hoy, deja de salir con las periódico del colegio te están causando un daño - espetó fastidiado de tanta pregunta.

- Eres un idiota - musitó rodando sus ojos.

Al fin llegaron a su sala, Tom entró dejando que su amigo pasara también aunque no le agrado ver como el castaño se sentaba a placer en sus sillones.

- Tu chica estuvo aquí ¿con qué un incidente eh? – señaló pícaramente la bolsa de agua un zapato femenino y una calceta.

- Si, estuvo aquí - afirmó mientras recogía las cosas de Hermione, colocándolas en su mochila, cuando vio el librero, recordó que le había prometido sus apuntes, se acercó y buscó entre los múltiples libros que se encuentran ahí.

- Mmmm – murmuró Dolohov "_Tom debió al menos conseguir un beso de esa chica, si no, no estaría tan feliz"._

- Ya deja de analizarme, sabes que eso me molesta - aseveró mirándolo de reojo a manera de advertencia.

- Uyyy tu siempre con ese genio, bueno y ¿vas a regresar a cuidar a tu nena? – preguntó mofándose.

- Mmmm ¿tú qué crees?, pero antes iré al Comedor ¿dónde están los demás? – cuestionó esperando poder deshacerse de Dolohov con alguno de ellos.

- En clase, en el Comedor, no se... con chicas - dijo sin darle importancia.

- Mmmm vámonos – mencionó caminando hacia la salida.

- Como digas - avanzó detrás de él, mientras una idea pasaba por su mente, la cual hacía que una mueca maliciosa apareciera en su rostro.

De camino al Comedor Antonin no dejaba de parlotear intentando sonsacarle algo, pero el ojiplata solo lo ignoró y avanzó por los pasillos, cuando de pronto su apellido se escuchó en el corredor, haciéndolo voltear para ver acercarse a Abraxas Malfoy y a Adolph Mulciber.

- No vuelvas a gritarme - le ordenó molesto al castaño, el cual se acercó sin darle importancia a su mandato.

- Tranquilízate Tom, estas muy susceptible - espetó burlón, al ver como miraba con odio a Mulciber, aunque sabía que debía cuidar que no se alterara o les podría ir muy mal,

- Si, ¿acaso no consiguió nada de la nueva? – increpó divertido.

- Pues estaba de muy buen humor hasta que ustedes llegaron – replicó, haciendo una mueca pícara.

- Y tú que hacías con él, Antonin, ¿ahora te dedicas a espiarlo? – cuestionó Malfoy.

- Pues sucede que me lo tope saliendo de la Enfermería - respondió sin importarme divulgar la vida de Ryddle.

- ¿La Enfermería? – preguntó clavando mis pupilas inquisitorias en el ojigris – ¿pues qué le hiciste a la niña?

- Imbéciles, cállense ya… - habló notoriamente molesto avanzando dejándolos un par de pasos tras de él, pero no tardaron en darle alcance.

- Vamos Tom, no seas evasivo, se más sociable... - se atrevió a decir Dolohov, recibiendo en respuesta su mirada fría.

- Estas a punto de hacerme perder la paciencia - lo amenazó, _"¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? ¿A mi? __¿Cómo se dedica a divulgar mi vida así?... además se la dice a los nada fastidiosos de Abraxas y Mulciber"._

- Bueno y ¿a donde vamos? - incurrió Mulciber, evitando ya tocar ese tema.

- Yo no se ustedes, pero yo voy a comer y me gustaría hacerlo solo, pero como no me quieren dejar ni a sol ni sombra... ¿o vienen y se callan o se terminan de largar a molestar a otro? - respondió, bajando las escaleras.

Dolohov miró a Abraxas y a Mulciber, intercambiando miradas, notando que su líder no estaba de muy buen humor, aunque no los sorprendía.

- Mmmm así que estas hambriento, ¿será por qué hiciste actividades extras el día de hoy? - inquirió Adolph, sin obtener respuesta

Ryddle se detuvo en seco y se giró enfrentándolos, clavando sus frías pupilas en ellos, haciéndolos detenerse y mirarlo, incluso podría decir que podía oler su miedo, después de todo ellos tenían idea de lo que era capaz de hacer – Si van a venir conmigo... se callan, lo que tenga o no con Hermione, es mi problema... y si yo no les pido detalles de con quién se acuestan... ustedes no tienen porque estar fastidiándome con sus tontas preguntas ¿entendido? - al ver sus rostros temerosos, notó que su advertencia les iba a quedar grabada por un buen tiempo, se giró con una sonrisa de superioridad que podría haber iluminado hasta la cueva más oscura - ¿vienen o se quedan? - espetó con cierta burla.

Malfoy tragó saliva nervioso después de escuchar lo que Ryddle había manifestado, más como una orden que como una amenaza, se giró para ver a Mulciber y Dolohov, notando que también estaban en el mismo estado que él, los había dejado choqueados.

Antonin respiró profundamente tratando de asimilar la actitud de Tom, "_me considero uno de los que más lo conoce por lo cual se que me debo andar con cuidado, hay algo en él que no sabría describir, una oscuridad mayor que la de nosotros, aunque algo pasa con esa chica, para que él desate esa actitud_ _¿o__ no le fue bien o algo pasó que lo ha puesto más susceptible que de costumbre?"._

- Bueno... vamos – comentó Mulciber aclarando su garganta, aparentando que no había pasado nada, saliendo de su bloqueó temporal, caminó esbozando una sonrisa falsa pero finalmente una sonrisa que convencería a los que no lo conocían.

- Si, en vista de que Tommie nos precede, vayamos todos al Comedor, el entrenamiento me abrió el apetito – dijo imitando a Mulciber y avanzando hasta empatarse con él, poco después los alcanzó Dolohov.

- Pero si no hiciste nada más que lucirte durante en entrenamiento Abraxas, ¿cómo puedes tener hambre? – cuestionó recordando el patético entrenamiento de sus jugadores dejando atrás lo que había pasado con Tom.

- Vamos Mulciber, no seas quejumbroso – manifestó, haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia al hecho.

- Por cierto, ya tengo una nueva estrategia para ponerlos a entrenar mejor, no puedo permitir que por su pereza nos ganen la Copa de Quidditch – replicó, pensando en eso.

- Adolph tienes una obsesión ¿sabias? – interrogó, burlándose de la afición obsesiva de su compañero por el deporte de los magos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres qué esos estúpidos leones nos ganen la Copa? – espetó el capitán levantando el tono de voz.

- Contrólate, no grites – ordenó notando como ellos volvían a comportarse normales, mientras atravesaban las puertas del Comedor y tomaba asiento dispuesto a comer algo.

- Bueno, pero cambiemos de tema antes de que a Adolph le de un ataque de hiperventilación – espetó burlón Malfoy.

- Eres un maldito – susurró al verlo burlarse el pelinegro.

- Tranquilícense, y si van a comer háganlo, no podemos faltar a clases – musitó Dolohov, mirando alrededor en busca de algo relevante.

- Dolohov, ¿desde cuándo eres tan aplicado? ¿Le quieres quitar el Premio Anual a Marvolo? – preguntó el castaño, queriendo congraciarse nuevamente con Ryddle.

- No creo que pueda – aseguró confiado el ojiplata, después de todo ser el premio anual tiene sus ventajas. Sonrío sin siquiera darse cuenta al recordar la suavidad de los labios de la castaña.

- Vamos Tom, habla, por tu sonrisa puedo decir que estas pensando en algo bueno – se atrevió a decir Abraxas al verlo sonreír tan raramente.

- Así ha estado desde que lo vi salir de la Enfermería – agregó Antonin, jugándosela al ver nuevamente esa rara sonrisa en el rostro del perfecto.

- Coman y cállense... no voy a repetir lo que les dije allá atrás – exclamó divertido de ver sus caras.

La plática entre ellos siguió, pero el líder solo pensaba en darse prisa para poder ver a Hermione antes de ir a clases.

En la Enfermería…

Las lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas _"Y__o… no se qué hacer, ¿lo mataré?",_ lentamente sacó su varita, la miró confundida.

"_E__s mi varita de siempre, la que traje desde mi época, con la he luchado en batallas difíciles, con ella yo… pero ¿qué haré? ¿Qué es lo correcto?"_ – No se qué hacer – empuñó la varita con fuerza, apretándola hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, repentinamente unos pasos se oyeron.

"_No, no puede ser él…",_ escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y unos pasos que se acercan, levantó su varita con determinación, apuntando hacia la cortina, cada vez se oían más cerca, de pronto apareció el dueño de esas pisadas…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Continuará… posiblemente…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que ya sabe quién es Tom?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Se lo dirá a Dumbledore?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué hará Tommie?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué estará pasando en el presente?**

**¿Reviews? recuerden es una idea loca...**

Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo…

Primero, gracias por el apoyo de las autoras que escriben sobre esta pareja… nos alegra que les guste el fic y esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo, ya que no es una pareja común.

Gracias a **Hanuky**, por inspirarnos a hacer esta historia y a James-Granger, por su persistencia e insistencia en que publicáramos pronto…

Pasando a otras cosas tuvimos una semana de vacaciones relajadas por Semana Santa, además de que paso el cumpleaños de Lady y muchas otras cosas, pero bueno, lo importante es que seguimos aquí. Actualizando.

Ahora los dejamos con el encargado de dar los agradecimientos en esta ocasión.

- Hola, ¿Cómo están?, yo soy **Abraxas Malfoy**, como ya lo dijeron Princess y Lady soy el elegido por ellas para brindarles los agradecimientos por sus reviews de apoyo, así que comencemos, primero vamos con

**- .ton reddley, **hola, ¿cómo estas? Un placer tenerte por acá, gracias por tu comentario, aunque he de decir que Tom es muy necio y no creo que cambie su manera de pensar, si no, no seria Tom, bueno espero que sigas el fic y nos dejes saber qué opinas, te mando un abrazo y un beso.

- Hola **AfRi PoTtEr, **mmmm tu nombre es bueno, pero lo de Potter deberías pensar en cambiarlo, después de todo Potter esta con los leones, pero es agradable saber que te gusta el fic, espero que sigas aquí y no dejes de dejarnos tu review, este capítulo es revelador, así que disfrútalo. Te mando un abrazo y un beso.

- Hola **Miss Ryddle, **gracias por tu comentario, y conociendo a Tom es muy probable que ya la haya besado, pero bueno, aquí esta la actualización espero que te guste y nos dejes tu opinión y yo no le daré el beso a Dolohov, eso se los dejo a las nenas, bueno, cuídate y abrazos.

- Hola **Annie, **¿cómo te va? Así que quieres a Tom ¿eh? Vaya, últimamente esta muy cotizado, pero bueno aquí esta el capítulo Nuevo, ojala te guste, gracias por el apoyo. Cuídate, te mando abrazos y un beso.

- Es el turno de **Candy, **gracias por tu review, es corto y conciso, así que aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, ojala te guste y nos dejes un comentario ¿ok? Cuídate mucho y no hagas cosas malas, apoya a Slytherin. Te mando un abrazo y un beso.

- Ahora sigue **Luna lovengood, **una gran seguidora de estas chicas, muchas gracias por apoyarlas en sus fics, es agradable verte por acá, aquí tienes la actualización, disfrútala y déjanos tu review. Cuídate abrazos y un beso.

- **noelia**, ¿Cómo estas? Bienvenida al fic, las reacciones de Tom son violentas, así que por el bien de la chica nueva es mejor que no se entere, pero bueno, este capítulo te gustara, así que déjanos saber qué opinas, ¿ok? Te mando un abrazo y un beso.

- **Roguelion, **mejor conocida como **Nami-Haruno**, aunque no entiendo muy bien porque te cambiaste el nombre, es muy bello, pero en fin, gracias por seguir la historia esperamos que este cuarto capítulo te guste, sabemos que tardan un poco en actualizar pero tenles un poco de paciencia, tienen demasiadas historias. Cuídate mucho, abrazos y un beso.

- Y tu eres **HaNnUkY, **una gran instigadora para que estas niñas hicieran el fic, bueno gracias por el review y por el apoyo, aquí tienes la actualización, déjanos saber qué te pareció Cuídate mucho, te mando un besos y un abrazo.

- **Danyhogg, **hola ¿cómo estas? Que bueno que te encantó y no te preocupes, muchos secretos serán revelados en este capitulo así que no dejes de leerlo y dejarnos un review para saber si te gusto. Cuídate, te mando abrazos y un beso.

- **remmy-ro, **hola, gracias por tu apoyo, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, esperamos que sea de tu agrado y nos lo hagas saber. Se tardaron un poco pero ya sabes como son, cada vez más inventivas. Bueno Cuídate mucho te mando un abrazo y un beso.

- hola **minispotte**r, es buenos saber que te encanta el fic, si sabemos que es una pareja rara, pero vale la pena leerlo, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, ojala te agrade y si puedes nos dejas tu opinión, no te preocupes jamás abandonan un fic, son lentas pero seguras. Cuídate mucho, te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

Bueno, también me gustaría agradecerle a **lizraider, Araniablack, amaia, Lady Voldemort, Andy Ryddle,** **james-granger,** **africa desiree **y todas aquellas personas que han apoyado esta historia tan poco común… también a aquellas que leen y no nos dejas review, aunque deberían de hacerlo… en fin… por mi parte es todo, me retiro, les mando besos y abrazos, recuerden apoyen a Slytherin y claro a la descendencia Malfoy.

Se despide de ustedes…

«´¨·.. **Abraxas Malfoy**· .·´¨»


	5. Entre la maldad y la atracción

**Disclaimer** Desde lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, hemos surgido fraguando esta intrigante historia, desde las cenizas, hemos osado resurgir al Ser más tenebroso del último siglo, porque alguien como él… **¡¡No debe morir!!** (n/as claro que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling)

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Este es nuestro nuevo capítulo, esperamos que les guste.

Estamos tristes por los pocos reviews que recibimos con el ultimo capitulo, está bien que nos tardemos, pero no nos olviden.

Saludox y Abraxos

**

* * *

**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**El Secreto Oscuro…**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Entre la maldad y la atracción…**_

En la Enfermería…

Las lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas _"Yo… no se que hacer, ¿lo mataré?",_ lentamente sacó su varita, la miró confundida "_Es mi varita de siempre, la que traje desde mi época, con la he luchado en batallas difíciles, con ella yo… pero ¿qué haré? ¿Qué es lo correcto?"_ – no se que hacer – empuñó la varita con fuerza, apretándola hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, repentinamente unos pasos se oyeron "_No, no puede ser él…"_ escuchó como se abría la puerta y unos pasos que se acercan, levantó su varita con determinación, apuntando hacia la cortina, cada vez se oían más cerca, de pronto aparece el dueño de esas pisadas…

La cortina se giró muy lentamente a su parecer, pero en realidad había sido rápido y en un solo movimiento, Hermione sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y su palidez se hizo más presente, parecía que el color había abandonado su cuerpo.

- ¡Por Slytherin, Hermione! ¿Acaso quieres pasar todo el curso aquí? – expuso Araminta, percatándose de lo afligida y maltrecha que se encontraba su compañera de cuarto – parece que vas a desaparecer, estas tan pálida que pareces un cadáver, te ves fatal debo decirte ¿qué te pasó?

Hermione sintió un balde de agua congela caer sobre ella al ver la imagen de la rubia, aunque no podía negar que la sensación de alivio bañó su rostro, de inmediato ocultó su varita en el doblaje de su falda, para que su compañera no la viera, sus manos aún temblaban por la furia y el desencanto que sentía, tantas emociones contrastantes en su mente no eran posibles.

- N-o – logró decir en un hilo de voz – solo… un accidente.

- ¡Accidente? Sabes juntarte con Ryddle no te dejará nada bueno – avisó Melifua, negando con su cabeza.

La castaña dejó salir un hondo y doloroso suspiro un tanto por el dolor físico y otro por el interno que la estaba desgarrando – Tienes… razón – aceptó desolada.

"_Mmmm qué le pasa, parece demasiado abatida, ¡acaso ese cretino de Ryddle…?"_ - ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Algo pasó que deba saber? – se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Hermione giró su rostro evitando que la chica pudiera examinar su expresión – No quiero saber más de él – concluyó sin querer dar detalles.

La rubia frunció ligeramente su ceño, no comprendía lo que había pasado - ¿Sucedió algo en el recorrido?

A la mente de la leona volvieron las imágenes de sus acercamientos con el chico, la manera en que la había besado en su Sala y su corazón se estremeció pero no sabía qué significaba eso – No… solo no quiero verlo – puntualizó firme.

- Oye… se que no llevamos muchas horas de conocernos, pero puedes decirme lo que te sucede – animó tratando de hacerla sincerarse.

Jean no se inmutó ante esto _"¿cómo quería que se sincerara?, si en realidad su vida en ese tiempo era toda una mentira, una vil mentira"_ – Lo se… solo no lo quiero ver.

- Entiendo, es un cretino… con su aire de grandeza – balbuceó cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

En tanto Tom se había desechó de la molesta compañía de sus "amigos", y aún inundado del suave perfume de la chica que se había impregnado en su ropa, camina con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios, realmente se sentía bien por lo ocurrido en su Sala. Era una sensación que le comenzaba a agradar, en su vida pocas veces había sentido ese sentimiento de agrado, más viniendo de parte de una persona, siempre se había visto solo, y había aprehendido a cumplir sus caprichos utilizando a la gente que estaba a su alrededor sin realmente crear un vinculo.

Los que consideraba sus "amigos", eran cosa distinta, ya que a ellos no solo los ocupaba para sus fines, sino que realmente a veces le ayudaban a no sentirse solo. Incluso lograban hacerlo reír con sus idioteces, con ellos compartía otras cosas.

Pero esa chica le producía una extraña sensación de confort que nunca había tenido con otras, era extraño ya que no tenía más un día de conocerla y ya le intrigaba, tanto que ni él mismo entendía su forma de actuar para con ella, no quería solo satisfacerse deseaba conocer todo sobre ella.

"_Hermione ¿por qué me intrigas tanto?.. he tenido a otras chicas entre mis brazos, incluso más bellas, pero ninguna que se compare contigo, tu tienes muchos secretos, tu mirada tiene un brillo de tristeza que parece nunca abandonarte, ¿acaso será por tus padres?... si eso debe ser"_, un extraño sentimiento lo abordó recordando a los suyos, a esos padres que él no había pedido, esa madre que había muerto al dar a luz y su padre muggle que lo había despreciado condenándolo a su vida en aquel orfanato. Pero él ya se había echó cargo de ese asunto.

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en eso ahora, avanzó más rápido hasta que llegó a la puerta que le daría acceso para ver a la Slytherin, al llegar e intentar entrar se percató de que estaba cerrada. Tocó con suavidad, no por la enfermera sino por la castaña que debía estar descansando.

La mujer vestida de blanco abrió la puerta, mirando con severidad al joven.

- Voy a ver a Hermione – intentó avanzar pero la enfermera lo detuvo, haciendo que el la mirara con extrañeza.

- No puede pasar, retírese Señor Ryddle – pidió la mujer.

- ¿Por qué? – reclamó al instante.

- La señorita no esta en condiciones de recibirlo – respondió esperando que con eso se fuera.

- Estoy seguro que ella querrá verme – aseguró desconcertado.

- Lo siento, pidió que no lo dejara entrar – afirmó la mujer – retírese.

Ryddle no podía dar crédito a las palabras que había dicho la mujer - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – bufó inmediatamente, exaltado por tal orden.

- Ya escuchó, por favor retírese – reiteró la mujer.

- No, eso no puede ser, usted no me va a impedir pasar a verla – empujó ligeramente a la mujer y atravesó el umbral de la Enfermería.

- Señor Ryddle, ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo? – chilló la mujer tratando de detenerlo.

Hermione se encontraba recostada con unas lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas, dándole la espalda a la entrada. Araminta se había retirado diciendo que volvería más tarde. Además le había pedido a la Enfermera que no dejara pasar a Tom, la mujer había accedido al verla tan afligida.

- ¿Me quieres decir por qué diablos no me quieres recibir? – preguntó a la castaña, con pasos furiosos rodeó toda la cama para ver su rostro.

Mione sintió que un espasmo desgarrador la atravesaba al escuchar la voz del asesino de tantas personas, se aferró a su varita, deseando no cometer una locura o un favor a la humanidad, cuando lo vio de cuclillas frente a ella, deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

- ¿Qué carajos pasa? - bramó clavando sus frías pupilas en el rostro de la castaña, sintiendo un vuelco en su estómago al verla llorando y la manera tan lastimosa en que lo miraba.

La castaña desvió su vista y se giró dándole la espalda – Vete – lo corrió despiadadamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! – interrogó sin comprender, sintiéndose ¿herido?, se levantó y la tomó de brazo haciendo que esta se girara y lo mirara, notando que en su mano llevaba su varita.

- Déjame, vete…

- ¿Por qué llevas tu varita? ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió perturbado, notando como ella soltaba su varita dejándola caer en el colchón.

- Vete – sólo dijo eso logrando zafarse de él.

- Es que yo…

- Señor Rydle, retírese – pidió molesta la enfermera - o Dumbledore lo sabrá.

Tom se levantó de la cama, mirando aún consternado la figura de la castaña, sin comprender más, salió del lugar, echando pestes sobre todo.

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

Pasaron un par de días en los que Hermione había preferido no salir de su habitación, sabía por Melifua que Tom había pasado esos días de un humor insoportable, además de que había pasado más tiempo de lo común, en la Sala de Slytherin en espera de que ella bajara.

Araminta arreglaba unas hermosas flores que residían en un florero – Son hermosas… si se que no quieres conservar nada que venga de Ryddle, pero estas las trajo una lechuza - de repente notó como la castaña se levantaba de la cama - ¿piensas ir a clases?

- Si, pero antes iré a ver a Dumbledore – manifestó apenas logrando esbozar una ligera sonrisa – gracias - se dirigió a la ducha, abriendo el grifo; su tobillo hacia mucho que se había recuperado.

Se desvistió lentamente, había adelgazado un poco, pero eso no le importaba, se colocó bajo el chorro de agua tibia, alzó su rostro, cerrando sus ojos.

Le había dado por lo menos más de mil vueltas al asunto, tenía tan cerca al despreciable Voldemort, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, el dolor y la ira por una parte, pero también había algo más lo que había sentido al estar con él, con ese beso, al saber de todos los intentos que había hecho por verla, se sentía tan confundida y culpable por sentir eso.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, desde que había llegado a ese tiempo, todo le había salido mal, primero su misión se había ido al caño, estaba atrapada ahí hasta que el reloj de arena terminara su efecto, y tendría que decirle a McGonagall que había fallado y ahora se enteraba que había dejado que el más vil de los magos la pretendiera y que la besara.

Al recordar los momentos que había pasado con él, su corazón se estrujó, las sonrisas que le había brindado, la manera en que la había tratado, en como la miraba, nunca antes se había sentido linda, ni siquiera con los esfuerzo de Krum, y Ryddle la había echó sentir así, pero era un estupidez, una locura, ella quería a Harry, lo había esperado por tanto tiempo, era su mejor amigo y no había conocido otro chico que la hiciera sentir así, pero Tom, todo era tan confuso ahora que sabía en quien se convertiría.

- Tom… Lord Voldemort – pronunció mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua tibia que resbalaban por su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos minutos más antes de que se tranquilizara y terminara de ducharse, Dumbledore tenía que ayudarla a aclarar su mente. Salió envuelta en una bata.

- Apúrate si quieres llegar aún al desayuno – avisó Melifua, cepillando su cabello.

- Si – murmuró comenzando a vestirse.

- ¿Quieres qué te acompañe hasta el Despacho del Director? – preguntó mirándola a través del reflejo.

- No, no es necesario – declinó la proposición, no quería arriesgarse a que descubriera algo sobre su verdadera identidad.

- Esta bien – se levantó sonriéndole – me voy, nos vemos en clases.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y la vio salir de la habitación. Se terminó de vestir y avanzó hasta el tocador observando su rostro que mostraba las huellas de tanta aflicción, nunca había sido vanidosa pero de verdad necesitaba mejorar, todos se asustarían al verla, una vaga sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar a Lavender, siempre tratando de convencerla de usar maquillaje, de arreglarse, si la mirara ahora de seguro la reprendería.

Tomó un poco de crema y la untó ligeramente en su rostro, después un poco de gomina en sus rebeldes rizos, los ató en una coleta. Apenas y esparció en su ropa perfume. Ni siquiera deseó volver a mirar su reflejo. Buscó su mochila, se la llevó a hombro y respiró profundamente antes de cruzar el umbral.

Esperaba no tener que toparse con Tom antes de llegar con Dumbledore. Ya no sabía como rechazarlo, sabía que él no lo comprendía, pero ¿cómo iba a decirle que era porque se volvería un monstruo?

La angustia que la embargaba crecía más con cada paso que la acercaba a la Sala Común. _"Yo que siempre quise entrar a este lugar y ahora detesto estar en él"_, al notar que no se encontraba el heredero de Slytherin se sintió aliviada, pero de lo que no se percató era que uno de los amigos del joven se encontraba ahí, siguiendo con detenimiento sus pasos.

- Esto lo debe saber Tom – manifestó con una mueca maliciosa Dolohov.

En la Torre de premios anuales…

Tom se vestía mecánicamente _"¡¿qué diablos le pasa a Hermione?!,¿por qué me rechaza?, creí que todo iba bien… no creo besar mal, no más bien, no beso mal, entonces ¿qué le pasa?, nunca nadie me había tratado de esa manera, ninguna mujer me había echo esa clase de desplantes…"._

- Y por nadie yo había actuado así, en lugar de que me dejara de importar, me he aferrado más a ella, ¿por qué?...

Pausó su soliloquio meditando. Había pasado esos días tratando de encontrar respuestas a su actitud y a lo que él sentía por esa extraña chica - No es tan bella, he conocido mujeres de más belleza, más finas… entonces ¿qué hace que yo no pueda superarla?, ¿será un capricho?

Se anudó su corbata, evocando el recuerdo de cuando la había tenido entre sus brazos, de ese efímero momento que había sentido sus tiernos labios, el sabor de su boca, las sensaciones que había desatado dentro de él, que solo lo hacían desear más, instintivamente pasó su lengua por sus labios.

- Esto no se va a quedar así Hermione, siempre obtengo lo que quiero y tu no vas a ser la excepción – ni siquiera se lo planteó como una meta sino como un hecho, esbozó una sonrisa maligna – vas a ser para mi…

Se terminó de arreglar con esa idea en su mente, cuando cruzó la puerta se encontró con un agitado Antonin - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico trataba de recuperar el aliento, la carrera había sido larga, con una mano en el estómago alzó su vista – Pues que tu damisela…

- ¿Qué con ella? – preguntó rápidamente.

- Que… por fin salió de su cuarto – dijo entrecortadamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? – sin esperar más se lanzó a su búsqueda murmurando por lo bajo algunas maldiciones, sabía que esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hacia días, ahora si ella no podía negarle la verdad.

Su corazón palpitó más rápidamente, sus pensamientos giraban una y otra vez como un torbellino, alrededor de lo qué haría cuando la tuviera enfrente, cómo le haría entender que nadie lo trataba así y seguía su vida tan feliz, ella aprendería la lección, del heredero de Slytherin nadie se burlaba.

Avanzó sin importarle nada ni nadie, solo encontrarla a como diera lugar, y sabía que a esa hora solo se podía dirigir a tres lugares el Gran Comedor, la Biblioteca o a ver a Dumbledore, ya que seguro su abuela había recurrido al director para saber de su nieta y el por qué de tantos accidentes. ¿Cómo lo sabía?, bueno había dedicado ese tiempo a averiguar un poco más de cosas sobre la chica.

Cuando se encontraba justo para tomar la escalera que lo llevaría al pasillo que daba a la Biblioteca esta cambió inesperadamente haciéndolo enfurecerse – Malditas escaleras…

En tanto Hermione, miraba a todos lados como esperando encontrarse con él, cada paso que daba se sentía espiada, escudriñada, pero ninguna mirada pertenecía al heredero de Slytherin, por una parte descansaba pero por otra se sentía una sensación de vacío, de necesidad por alguna razón parte de ella quería verlo, deseaba verlo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, recriminándose por fallar de tal forma su misión, esto definitivamente no era nada de lo que debía haber pasado.

Sin saber del todo como había llegado al Despacho, recitó la contraseña y subió con pesar los escalones, hasta encontrase con el cálido ambiente de esa habitación, buscó rápidamente con la mirada al anciano.

- Señorita Granger, veo que por fin ha salido de su habitación – arguyó el hombre, haciéndola girarse para mirarlo, sentado en su sillón leyendo un pergamino.

- Ah… si, buenos días… - saludó apenada, avanzando a donde la mano del hombre le señalaba un sillón.

Dumbledore esperó a que la castaña tomará asiento antes de cuestionarla - Me quiere decir ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?, ¿tiene que ver con su época?

Hermione negó con su cabeza y clavó sus pupilas en las profundidades de ese mar oscuro tras los lentes – No es eso y a la vez si.

- Me entere de su incidente con el Señor Ryddle – comenzó tanteando el terreno, La leona desvió la vista rápidamente, evitando que el director la analizara, entre abrió su boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella, ni siquiera sabía que decirle - ¿tiene qué ver con eso?

La ojiavelalna respiró profundamente tratando de encontrar valor y las fuerzas en ese maltrecho cuerpo y en esa desgastada mente - ¿Qué haría usted si supiera algo tan terrible que puede ser cambiado o finalizado si yo…?

- ¿Si usted interviniera? – la miró con sabiduría – señorita Granger, hay cosas terribles que a veces deben suceder, usted cree que si evitáramos todas no romperíamos el orden del mundo, para que exista la maldad también debe existir el bien.

-Yo… se eso, pero es que… yo se que podemos salvar a muchas personas y el sufrimiento…

- Entiendo su intención, pero a veces las cosas tienen que suceder así, personas mueren a diario porque su ciclo de vida debe concluir y siempre va ha haber injusticias…

- Entonces ¿quiere decir qué me quede de manos cruzadas? – interpeló insatisfecha de la respuesta que le había dado el Director.

- No solo le pido que mantenga la calma y piense con inteligencia sus acciones, porque con cada cosa que usted cambia, el futuro puede sufrir graves consecuencias, incluso que usted dejara de existir – aseveró tranquilizadoramente, confiando en que la chica lo entendería.

- Yo… es que es tan difícil cargar con esto, saber tantas cosas y desear cambiarlas – interpeló afligida – pero es que esta persona se convertirá en alguien tan malvado… que…

- Hermione, debes entender que nadie nace siendo malvado, ni bueno a veces las circunstancias en que las personas se desarrollan hace que las personas tomen decisiones equivocadas así como caminos que desembocan en sucesos lamentables…

La castaña meditó por varios minutos, más confundida que antes – Entonces cree qué es mejor que no haga nada…

- Considero que usted debe decidir que hacer - aconsejó categórico – confío en que sus decisiones serán las adecuadas.

-Yo… no se, si podré – arguyó sincera.

- Usted podrá – aseguró el ojiceleste, brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que de cierta forma le brindó paz.

La leona apenas curvó sus labios en una tibia sonrisa – Es mejor que me retire, ya he perdido muchas clases… - se levantó de un salto.

- Señorita Granger, considero que debería hablar con el señor Ryddle, me he enterado que ha estado muy preocupado por usted – comentó conociendo de antemano el interés que había desarrollado el joven por su protegida, lo cual no le preocupaba tanto como que ese chico superara su pasado.

El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció, sin saber que decir sólo asintió con su cabeza y salió de lugar después de agradecerle a su protector. Caminaba con paso pesaroso como si las ganas de vivir se le hubieran esfumado.

"_¿Hablar con él?... ¿Cómo hacerlo?, si se todo lo que va ha pasar, ¿cómo olvido eso?, ¿cómo no lo veo como el monstruo que será?, ¿cómo olvido todo el daño?"._

- Hermione – le habló decidido, colocándose enfrente de ella.

La castaña sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, mientras su corazón se arrugaba, levantó su rostro lentamente hasta encontrar las pupilas color tormenta sobre ella.

- ¡Por Slytherin! Creí que jamás saldrías de ese cuarto y yo estaba a punto de… crear un hechizo que me hiciera pasar por esas malditas escaleras y deshacerme de todos aquellos que me impedían verte – mencionó llenó de emociones que no comprendía, en su estómago sentía como si una snitch volara dentro de él, era una sensación nueva y extraña.

- Tom… - apenas logró articular cuando sus ojos ya brillaban cristalinos con lágrimas pidiendo salir.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundido, alzó su mano queriendo tocar su mejilla, pero ella se retiró un paso, impidiéndoselo – pero ¿qué…?

- Yo no estoy preparada para esto – se limitó a decir, queriendo pasarlo.

- No, no te irás esta vez – sentenció impidiéndole el paso.

- Tom yo… - de pronto sintió que los brazos de Ryddle se cerraban, abrazándola.

Tom la estrechó contra su pecho en un gesto que le había nacido hacer, bajó su cabeza a la altura del hombro de la leona, aspirando su suave aroma, ella se veía tan débil e indefensa – No te iras de nuevo – le susurró como un mandato hecho casi en parsél, que sólo provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Hermione, que ni siquiera había levantado los brazos para responder a ese gesto, unas lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Su mente estaba echa un caos, por una parte estaba lo que sentía en ese momento y por otro el desprecio que le tenía por ser quien era.

Cerró sus ojos odiando todo lo que sucedida, pero era tan calido el pecho de Ryddle y ella necesitaba tanto ese abrazo, pero no… _"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Él… él es… Voldemort"._

Levantó los brazos y lo separó abruptamente, sintiendo un vacío repentino y cruel – No, yo….

- Shhh, se que has pasado cosas difíciles, pero ya es hora de que lo superes… no seas débil – regañó mirándola con severidad.

- ¿Tu qué sabes si tu…?

- ¿Si yo qué? – la retó a decir, sintiendo rabia por el rechazó de la castaña.

- Si tu… si tu… - no podía decírselo, se aferró a su varita oculta bajó la manga de su túnica, se detuvo no podía arriesgarse a que esto se volviera una pelea. Bajó el rostro ocultándolo de su mirada – solo déjame ir…

- ¿Cómo…? Claro que no… dame una razón – exigió demandante, tomando su brazo.

"_¿Razón?... Razones hay muchas… ¿por qué no lo entiende?, no quiere estar cerca de él…"_, sintió como apretaba su brazo con más intensidad.

- Por todo, no somos iguales Tom Ryddle… - aseveró levantando el rostro, encontrándose con esas pupilas tan profundas, su corazón dio un vuelco que ella no comprendió.

- ¿Iguales? ¿A qué te refieres? – reclamó molesto.

- Me lastimas, suéltame – ordenó la chica, no estaba dispuesta a que esa discusión siguiera.

- Te soltare cuando me digas una razón verdadera, vamos… hazlo ¿no quieres qué te suelte acaso? – sonrió vilmente y Hermione no podía más que aceptar que sin duda aún así él lucía encantador, era tal y como lo había descrito Harry, después de ver las memorias en el Despacho de Dumbledore.

- No tengo porque decirte nada, ahora suéltame – siseó perdiéndose en esas pupilas que se oscurecían cada vez más dándole un toque sombrío a su tono gris.

- Vamos Hermione, ¿qué es lo qué pasó?, ¿acaso yo…? ¿O es qué Melifua te ha dicho algo? – bufó tomando su otro brazo y acercándola nuevamente a él.

- Melifua no me ha dicho nada – se trató de separar – me haces daño…

Tom vio por primera vez que unas lagrimas salían de sus orbes cafés, que se estaba extralimitando, pero no podía soportar que ella lo tratara así, nadie trataba así al heredero de Slytherin, pero ella lo miraba con cierto temor, él que sólo quería de ella… ¿qué era lo quería de ella?

La soltó lentamente sintiendo una confusión dentro de él, ninguna mujer lo había tratado así, pero ella se atrevía a hacerlo, él no quería infundirle miedo a ella, no a ella y realmente ni él entendía eso.

- Hermione, yo… no llores – buscó dentro de su túnica un pañuelo, que le ofreció.

- No – respondió hiriente, se llevó una mano al rostro sintiendo una calida gota salina.

- Permíteme – pidió educadamente, alzó su mano estaba a punto de tocar su rostro cuando ella se alejo, pero él no desistió y se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con un brazo con la suficiente fuerza para mantenerla quieta, sin dañarla – cálmate, no te haré daño.

La leona peleó hasta que se canso quedándose por un momento quieta, al sentir el aliento de Tom tan cerca de su cara.

Ryddle tocó su rostro con el pañuelo, deslizándolo suavemente, su piel había perdido su color natural, él se lo atribuía a que no había salido al sol y a sus tristezas, además que había resultado ser bastante enfermiza o eso pensaba él.

Se deleitó teniéndola así y percibiendo que ella ya no luchaba simplemente lo observaba, con esa mirada que él no comprendía, pero que no le molestaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Continuará… si ustedes lo piden…

_.·´¨»··· ¿Qué pasará?_

_.·´¨»··· ¿Se besaran?_

_.·´¨»··· ¿Hermione lo destruirá?_

_.·´¨»··· ¿Dumbledore será capaz de ayudarla? ¿Hermione le confesará que Ryddle se convertirá el mago más tenebroso?_

_.·´¨»··· ¿Qué estará pasando en su tiempo real?_

**Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo…**

Ahora las explicaciones… si, sabemos que nos hemos tardado años… y que pensaron que jamás volveríamos, si nosotras también creímos no volver, pero es que este año fue exhaustivo y con tantos fics… pero no se preocupen la fidelidad a Voldemort y al lado oscuro nos ha hecho regresar… y es que no es posible que lo hayan matado tan mediocremente… él se merecía más que eso…

Ya saben que exageramos por el amor que le tenemos, nadie se sienta insultado… también amamos profundamente a Harry, pero en este fic solo se le puede servir a un Rey como comprenderán.

Ahora pasemos alo que sucederá en el siguiente capitulo, es ahí donde necesitamos de ustedes, en un primer momento, cuando comenzamos el fic, teníamos ya toda una idea planteada, pero con el paso de los capítulos y de los reviews fuimos modificando lo que nos lleva a una encrucijada… es decir tenemos varias ideas de cómo seguirlo, pero nos gustaría que ustedes nos ayudaran en eso.

**¿Quieren un fic romántico o no romántico? **

He ahí el asunto en cuestión, ahora ya podemos pasar a los agradecimientos.

**Luna lovengood**: Hola, haaa cuanto tiempo sin tener contacto contigo, si, sabemos que no hemos actualizado muchos fics, hacemos lo que podemos. Pero aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, esperamos que nos ayudes con nuestra dificultad y nos dejes tu review. Te deseamos ¡¡felices fiestas!! Cuídate, hasta pronto.

**Miss Ryddle**: Hola, primero que nada una disculpa por el tiempo que nos hemos tardado, gracias por apoyarnos y aquí te dejamos la actualización, te deseamos felices fiestas, cuídate.

**remmy-ro** : Hola, ¿cómo estas? Gracias por dejarnos tu review, sentimos la espera tan larga, pero ya hemos vuelto ¡gracias a Voldemort! Esperamos que te guste y nos dejes tu opinión, te deseamos felices fiestas, cuídate.

**Minerousse Pttr. Parthenopaeus**: Hola, ¿qué tal?, gracias por tu review, ha sido uno de los que mas gracia nos dio, tienes razón, fue un mísero beso, pero Tom no se conformará con eso, es decir ¿Quién no quiere un beso de él?, aquí te dejamos la actualización, sentimos la espera, esperamos que nos dejes un review nuevamente, felices fiestas cuídate.

**Roguelion**: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, bueno, realmente ella no sabia quien era realmente Tom, pero ahora lo sabe la pregunta es ¿correrá el riesgo? Aquí esta la actualización, esperamos contar con tu review y tu apoyo con nuestro dilema, ¡felices fiestas! Cuídate

**Kirtash R o Dany Hogg**: !Hola! Creemos que tu comentario fue de los primeros y tomamos de en cuanta tu opinión, ya que el mismo día de la actualización corregimos nuestro pequeño desliz, pero es que no nos percatamos de eso, por lo mismo que escribimos tantos fics al mismo tiempo, no le habíamos dedicar el tiempo que requería una revisión, pero nos urgía actualizar, pero en este capitulo hemos tratado de apegarnos mas a lo que es Tom Ryddle, demandante, extraño y todo esos detalles que lo caracterizan, esperamos que si encuentras algún otro detalle nos lo informes, y con gusto lo corregiremos.

Tus opiniones son importantes para nosotros porque son las que nos ayudan en no caer en la desgracia, esperamos que nos ayudes con el problema que se nos presenta, para no dejar de actualizar, te deseamos felices fiestas, cuídate, hasta pronto.

Gracias por el mensaje privado, seguimos en el negocio de los fics, no te preocupes, si vamos a terminar el fic, es sólo que tenemos esa falta de inspiración que a veces nos acomete.

Y tenemos la duda de ¿Dónde esta **HanNuKy**?

Agradecemos a todos los que nos leen y nos tienen en favoritos y en alertas, esperamos poder contar con sus reviews para poder actualizar, les deseamos felices fiestas a todos, **no olviden dejarnos como regalo un review.**

Sean Felices…

Saludos y Abraxos

«´¨·.. **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**· .·´¨»


	6. Oscuridad permanente

**Disclaimer** Desde lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, hemos surgido fraguando esta intrigante historia, desde las cenizas, hemos osado resurgir al Ser más tenebroso del último siglo, porque alguien como él… **¡¡No debe morir!!** (n/as claro que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling)

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Este es nuestro nuevo capítulo, esperamos que les guste.

Estamos tristes por los pocos reviews que recibimos con el ultimo capitulo, está bien que nos tardemos, pero no nos olviden, ademas queremos agradecer que nos hayan contemplado para ser parte de la comunidad Ryddle Hermione.

Saludox y Abraxos

**

* * *

**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**El Secreto Oscuro…**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Oscuridad permanente…**_

_Cuando no queda más que resignarte al destino y darte cuenta que a tu enemigo hay que tenerlo cerca… si quieres sobrevivir._

La leona peleó hasta que se cansó, quedándose por un momento quieta al sentir el cálido aliento de Tom tan cerca de su cara.

Ryddle tocó su rostro con el pañuelo, deslizándolo suavemente, su piel había perdido el color natural, él se lo atribuía a que no había salido al sol y a sus tristezas, además que había resultado ser bastante enfermiza o eso pensaba él.

Se deleitó teniéndola así y percibiendo que ella ya no luchaba simplemente lo observaba, con esa mirada que él no comprendía, pero que no le molestaba.

- Déjame ir… no me busques más, tu y yo no podemos seguir con esto – dijo cansinamente, percibiendo en las pupilas de Tom la sorpresa y la decepción que le causó un extraño estremecimiento, más al notar como las pupilas del chico se tornaban de un oscuro que parecía llevarse toda señal de vida.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió perturbado, se tomó un momento para poner en orden sus ideas, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando _"No, eso no puede ser posible ¿qué diablos le pasa? ¿Acaso no le intereso? Pero… el beso, sus sonrojos, su nerviosismo. No, aquí pasa algo más pero de ninguna forma dejare que me deje, la quiero para mí… así sea lo ultimo que haga"._

- Entiéndelo, además yo ni siquiera se cuánto tiempo pasare aquí en este colegio, ahora suéltame – intentó liberarse nuevamente atormentada por sus sentimientos encontrados, no deseaba más verlo, no quería verse reflejada en esas pupilas que podían causar en ella tantas emociones encontradas, giró su rostro al darse cuenta que seguía sin poder zafarse de su agarre.

- Basta – manifestó enérgicamente – no me vengas con esas estupideces, no voy a desistir.

- Hazlo, no hay nada que yo quiera de ti – respondió sin permitirse pensarlo, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho.

Ryddle estaba más confundido que nunca, no tenía idea de que le pasaba pero comenzaba a molestarle su actitud, miró su rostro empapado en lágrimas, suavizó su abrazo y recargó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, inhaló profundamente el aroma que despedía logrando que la piel de Hermione se erizara, deslizó su nariz hasta llegar a su mejilla, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba.

- No se qué te pasa – continuó su recorrido por su piel sintiendo como ella giraba su rostro impidiéndole llegar a su meta, sus labios - pero no te voy a dejar, ya te lo dije me encantas – susurró seductoramente.

Hermione sentía como sus sentidos se nublaban y dejaba de pensar con claridad ante su caricia, podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, trató de resistirse, pero cuando él posó sus labios sobre su piel, no pudo evitar estremecerse y congelarse a la vez, el miedo corría tan rápido como su misma sangre.

"_¡Por Merlín! Eso… se siente, pero no puedo él es… jamás debo olvidar que él es Voldemort, que él me enseñó lo que es tener miedo… a perder a mis seres queridos, él ha matado y yo no puedo… él no tiene sentimientos"_, trató de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, ordenándose a si misma ignorar las sensaciones que le provocaba, con un gran esfuerzo logró separase de él.

Tom disfrutó de besar su cremosa piel, pero eso no le bastaba, encontraría la forma en que ella dejara de rechazarlo, la soltó observando como se alejaba de y por alguna razón volvió a sentir un vacío en su pecho, era esa clase de sentimiento que lo había perseguido toda su vida, era lo único que conocía a la perfección, la soledad, y con el tiempo había aprendido incluso a disfrutarla, nadie había demostrado interés hacia él y comprendido que solo debía obtener lo que deseaba de las personas.

- Puedes irte, pero esto no acaba aquí – enunció con tono firme.

Mione le dirigió una ultima mirada mientras lagrimas se anegaban en sus ojos, se giró con intención de correr cuando sintió un jalón, regresó sus pupilas encontrando a Ryddle sosteniendo su mano, para después sentir como él presionaba con fuerza sus labios, mientras movía su boca furibundamente, ansioso de una respuesta.

Hermione abrió sus labios para protestar cosa que él aprovechó para invadirla con su lengua, con su mano libre trató de alejarlo, podía sentir las embestidas sensuales en su boca que la invitaban a contribuir, sensaciones de placer que jamás había sentido asechaban su cuerpo, se odio así misma por desear responder.

Peleó con más fuerza, pero eso no lo detuvo para seguir recorriendo cada rincón de su boca, no podía creer a lo que había llegado, dejó de jalonearse esperando que él se alejara al no sentir su respuesta, pero no contaba con la astucia de Tom, inesperadamente sintió como él subía su mano libre por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca acercándola más a él logrando profundizar de golpe su beso y ahí fue cuando no pudo mantenerse más ajena a sus deseos, cerró sus ojos de malagana y se dejó perder en las sensaciones fascinantes que le provocaba, contrario a lo que su mente le ordenaba.

Ryddle sonrió dentro del beso satisfecho por obtener al menos una mínima respuesta de ella, eso le indicaba que existía un interés por parte de Hermione, se afano en persuadirla llegando a sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo, ansiaba tanto sentirla que incluso él mismo se desconocía.

Finalmente se separó deslizando sus pupilas por el rostro de Hermione que mostraba consternación y a su vez la humedad aún lo cubría por aquellas escurridizas y traicioneras gotas salinas, besó una de ellas saboreándola, ella mantenía sus ojos aún cerrados queriendo evadir su realidad – Nos volveremos a ver – le susurró arrastrando las palabras, para después soltarla alejándose con pasos rectos en dirección contraria.

La castaña no terminaba de estabilizar su respiración, miles de sentimientos de culpabilidad la azotaron, así como un intenso calor que recorría su cuerpo, levantó sus parpados al escuchar los pasos de Ryddle a la lejanía, observó su mano donde yacía el pañuelo con el cual él había tratado de limpiar sus lagrimas, lo buscó con la mirada perturbada por su acción.

"_¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ alcanzó a recargarse en el muro mirando consternada el pedazo de tela en su mano _"Diablos Hermione, ¿qué te esta pasando?, eso no puede ser, tienes que alejarte de él, ¡él no puede gustarte!_", se llevó una mano a la frente desesperada por no comprender por qué permitía que eso le sucediera.

Salió corriendo dirigiéndose a su recamara donde se dejó caer de rodillas junto a su baúl, buscando con desesperación los relojes del tiempo, buscó el de arena y le dio la vuelta esperando que algo sucediera, pero nada pasó las lagrimas siguieron corriendo por su rostro y ella seguía estando en Slytherin, sintiéndose miserable con los labios quemándole por haber recibido el mejor beso de su vida y el peor porque había sido de su enemigo, de la persona que había hecho tanto mal a su amor, Harry Potter.

Se acostó en el suelo golpeándolo insistentemente, condenada a estar en un tiempo que solo la estaba destruyendo, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de Harry… y ahora con esos sentimientos y sensaciones que la estaban desquiciando, porque los sentía por Voldemort.

Regresó los relojes a su baúl, de nada servían… lloró hasta que no pudo más, hasta que sus ojos se hincharon logrando que no pudiera parpadear, pero no podía dejar que la viera así Araminta, se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió a la ducha, se quitó ese maldito uniforme que llevaba el escudo de Slytherin y dejó que el agua se llevara los rastros de sus lagrimas y aliviara la sensación de cosquilleo en sus labios, pero no lograba ignorar la culpabilidad y menos el deseo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado bajo el chorro de agua, solo fue consiente de ello cuando Araminta tocó con fuerza la puerta del baño.

- ¡Por Slytherin! Hermione, responde – exigió la rubia.

La castaña cerró las llaves y tomó una toalla con la cual rodeó su figura, se dirigió a la puerta quitándole el seguro.

- Hermione ¿estas bien? – preguntó a le verla así.

- Si – respondió automáticamente.

Sin preguntar más la chica la tomó por los hombros guiándola hasta su cama, buscó una muda de ropa y la ayudó a cambiarse, poco después Mione se acostó dejando su vista clavada en un punto perdido.

- Hay Hermione, no puedes seguir así… ¿qué pasó hoy? Pensé que volverías a las clases… - al no recibir respuesta de parte de la castaña salió rumbo a la oficina de su director, para darle aviso de esa situación.

Hermione escuchó la puerta cerrarse, sabía que estaba preocupando a esa inocente chica, pero nada le importaba ya en ese momento.

"_¿Qué puedo hacer para irme de aquí? Si… fracase en mi misión pero ya no deseó permanecer en este tiempo ¿de qué sirve? No puedo matarlo o cambiaría tantas cosas que sería más perjudicial… pero puedo hacerlo"._

Sus ojos ya no derramaban lagrimas estaban tan secos, pero a pesar de eso el sufrimiento no había menguado, seguía latente y vivo.

"_Todo esto debe ser una pesadilla… estar junto a ese asesino"_, una punzada atacó su pecho.

Quiso a lejar todos esos recuerdos que había creado con ese monstruo evocando los momentos felices con sus amigos, recordándose así misma como esa chica fuerte e inteligente que no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente, que siempre encontraba la solución ante las adversidades, esa era ella.

"_Pero ¿cómo me recupero de esto? ¿Qué provecho puedo obtener estando aquí si no lo puedo matar?"._

En el Despacho de Dumblendore…

- Comprendo su preocupación señorita Melifua, solo apóyela, vera que pronto estará mejor, ha sido muy difícil para ella llegar aquí y más su adaptación, perder a sus padres y amigos no es sencillo – comentó esperanzado el anciano.

- ¿De verdad lo cree? Yo pienso que necesita ayuda – mencionó no convencida de las palabras del hombre.

- Estará bien – aseguró sereno.

- Quizás tenga razón, es mejor que me vaya debo llevarle un poco de comida y realizar mis deberes – indicó incorporándose – con permiso – salió del lugar, avanzando con la intención de ir hacia las cocinas cuando se topó con Antonin.

- ¿Por qué tan sola? – curioseó el castaño.

- Porque no me agradan las malas compañías ¿qué deseas? Te mandó Ryddle ¿no es así? – cuestionó mirándolo con desconfianza.

- No, solo deseo acompañarte… ¿hacia dónde te diriges? – preguntó haciéndose él desinteresado.

- Mmm no te creo nada, pero voy a las cocinas – respondió finalmente, ya que sabía que no se lo quitaría de encima hasta que le contestase lo que buscaba y no tenía el tiempo como para andarse con rodeos.

- ¿A las cocinas? ¿Quieres comer? pero pronto será la cena…

- No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente que no es para mi, sino para Hermione, esta indispuesta y dudo que baje a cenar – completó cambiando de pasillo.

- Ya veo…

- Y no corras de chismoso con Ryddle – advirtió fulminándolo con su mirada aceitunada.

- Tranquila, estas muy agresiva conmigo y que recuerde no te he hecho nada – interpeló indignado.

- Mmmm…

En la Sala de premios anuales…

Ryddle se había mantenido encerrado en su cuarto, caminando de un lado a otro, nunca había sido de tomar más de dos copas de whiskey pero debía mantenerse estoico además de que tenía que mantener su reputación de mejor alumno, no podía darse el lujo de que alguna vez lo encontraran en ese estado.

Por otra parte sabía que tenía que estar bien para realizar su ronda de prefectos y no podía permitir que lo vieran en ese estado de ansiedad que había crecido conforme habían pasado las horas, no había vuelto a ver a la castaña desde su encuentro.

- ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por qué me importa qué ella este conmigo? A mi nunca me ha importado estar solo… ¿esta sensación qué me esta quemando qué es?

Se llevó una mano al pecho, sin comprender del todo lo que le sucedía, ese extraño torrente de emociones que viajaban en su interior, el intenso latido de su corazón cuando la veía… no era algo que le sucediera con otras personas.

- ¿Por qué me preocupa? De todas formas solo es una más… hasta ahora no ha mostrado alguna cualidad que me interese y que pueda utilizar… - se quedó en silencio unos minutos queriendo desmenuzar esos pensamientos – pero me intriga, hay algo en ella que me hace creer que oculta tantas cosas…

Sacudió su cabeza queriendo despejar su mente, poco después arregló su aspecto y salió de su torre, no avanzó muy lejos cuando se topó con la figura de Antonin.

- Tengo nuevas para ti… Parris no cenara en el Comedor al parecer se siente mal aún y Araminta le llevó comida hace rato…

Tom escuchó atentamente, sin cambiar su expresión gélida – Mmmm – murmuró continuando su camino, siendo imitado por el moreno.

- ¿Sabes? Esa chica esta mal, no creo que dure mucho aquí – opinó con ligereza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó interesado pensando en que había averiguado algo más con Araminta.

- Pues a que si sigue enferma lo más probable es que la saquen del colegio y la lleven a St. Mungo… al parecer lo de sus padres le afectó demasiado – aseveró notando como el rostro de Tom se ensombrecía dándole un toque bastante espeluznante, a veces si que ese chico le provocaba escalofríos.

Ryddle no pronunció nada más y Dolohov no hizo el intentó por sacarle la platica, así que no dudo en dejarlo solo e irse con Mulciber y los demás.

I ** I * I T&H I * I ** I

Hermione se encontraba en su cama, la noche había caído sumiendo la antigua construcción en una oscuridad, la mayoría de los alumnos a esas horas ya se encontraban dormidos, pero ella no lograba conciliar el sueño.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que haría, sabía de lo que era capaz Tom Ryddle y de nada le serviría seguir alejándolo, al contrario esto había resultado contraproducente, pero tampoco podía encararlo y lanzarle algunos hechizos para deshacerse de él, aunque para esas alturas era probable que él ya hubiera hecho un par de horcruxes.

"_Si no tuviera las manos atadas y si yo pudiera cambiar las cosas… debe haber una forma de poner las cosas a mi favor, debo encontrar la manera de volver a mi tiempo pero no lo voy a lograr si sigo encerrada… pero lo tendré que ver… y tragarme todas esas ideas de destruirlo…"._

Se incorporó suavemente abrazando la manta a su cuerpo y caminó hacia la bandeja de comida que yacía en un escritorio, tomó una fruta junto con un libro que su compañera de habitación le había llevado, salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la sala, la cual estaba vacía y profundamente fría, se acercó a un sillón y prendió el fuego extinto de una chimenea.

Se acomodó ordenando sus pensamientos recordaba que Harry les había contado la mayoría de la historia de Tom, claro que ahora ella tendría la oportunidad de vivirlo y no solo verlo a través de un recuerdo.

"_Es su último año, quizás para esta fecha… él ya abrió la Cámara de los Secretos y el basilisco ya debió haber matado a Myrthel, por consecuencia Hagrid ya debió haber sido culpado de eso… y Slughorn quizás ya le dijo sobre los horcruxes…"_

Se quedó pensando en ello tratando de recordar todo lo que le había contado su amigo, no debía perder de vista cualquier detalle.

"_Quizás no sea tan malo estar aquí… no puedo cambiar los hechos, pero quizás puedo averiguar más si estoy a su lado, si lo conozco después de todo él tiene un interés en mi, quizás deba utilizar eso". _

Esa idea la horrorizaba haciendo que un escalofrió le recorría la nuca y la espina dorsal, pero a su vez sentía su corazón latir con impaciencia, quizás era el mismo miedo que hacia correr por sus venas la adrenalina, no lo sabía pero esa idea era lo único que había encontrado para sobrevivir en esa época, por lo menos la ayudaba a sentirse útil y relegar ese sentimiento de culpa que la calaba sin piedad desde el momento en que se había dado cuenta que su misión se había ido al caño.

Con esa idea en la mente por primera vez en días se permitió relajarse y respirar profundamente mientras saboreaba su fruta y comenzaba a leer ese libro, inundando sus pulmones de ese olor a viejo que tanto le gustaba.

No tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormida con el libro en brazos, así fue como la encontró Tom por la mañana, había llegado ahí después de vagar un buen rato por el castillo no había dormido lo suficiente así que había decidido ir a molestar a sus compañeros, no esperaba verla puesto que aún era muy temprano, pero encontrarla fue toda una sorpresa que le había hecho sentir un retortijón en su estómago.

Lentamente se acercó esperando que el sonido de sus pisadas no la alertara de su presencia, le quitó cuidadosamente el libro de sus manos, dándose un minuto para ver de cual se trataba, por supuesto él ya lo había leído pero le alegraba que le gustara leer.

Finalmente hizo el libro aún lado, _"parece tan cansada… sus ojeras delatan que no ha logrado dormir, esta bastante desmejorada"._

Deslizó su delgado dedo por la mejilla de Hermione, deshaciéndose de su cabello y colocándolo detrás de su oreja, esperaba que ella no despertara pero cuando se removió paró su recorrido expectante de esos parpados se deslizaran dejando ver sus pupilas, pero eso no sucedió.

- Harry… - murmuró la castaña haciendo que Ryddle retirara su mano y frunciera molestó su ceño. _"De seguro ese es el nombre del tipo del cual esta enamorada… pero él no esta aquí". _Ante ese pensamiento el enojo creció dentro de él, estaba a punto de girarse e irse, pero se detuvo… él no tenía porqué irse, después de todo él siempre obtenía lo que quería y la quería a ella.

Con esa sensación de odio y envidia porque ese desconocido tenía algo que el deseaba se acercó y movió suavemente a Hermione, haciéndose lugar en el sillón.

Hermione se despertó al sentir que alguien la movía, abrió sus ojos apenas logrando divisar los profundas orbes oscuras de su Némesis - ¿Tom?

- No deberías estar aquí de seguro es más cómoda tu cama además pronto será la hora del desayuno – anunció observando como se incorporaba quedando sentada en el sillón a una distancia prudente de él.

A Hermione volvieron los últimos pensamientos de aquella noche tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer.

- Tienes razón pero deseaba leer un poco y no quería despertar a Araminta y decidí venir aquí en algún punto de la noche debí quedarme dormida – espetó con frialdad, pero no podía desenvolverse con la fluidez que le hubiera gustado debido a la intensa mirada plateada del chico sobre ella, parecía que era su presa la miraba de una forma que hacía que la recorriera un escalofrío, pero lo que la asustaba más es saber que una parte de ella le gustaba ser mirada así - ¿q-qué haces aquí?

- Mmm no tenía sueño así que viene a ver a Dolohov – explicó desinteresado.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya a arreglar – indicó incorporándose.

- ¿Asistirás a las clases? – preguntó hosco, aunque no podía evitar que una sonrisa crispara sus labios.

- Claro, no quiero seguir perdiendo lecciones, conseguiré los apuntes y haré las tareas que me faltan – respondió dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- Mi oferta sigue en pie, puedo ayudarte a regularizarte – ofreció de una manera que más que servicial sonaba a orden.

La castaña de quedó como una estatua, repensando nuevamente la estupidez que estaba haciendo, entrecerró los ojos y respondió – Eso me ayudaría… - con eso se perdió en el pasillo que la llevaría a su habitación.

"_Pero ¿qué le pasa ahora? Primero actúa como si no quiera que yo me le acercara y ahora acepta que la ayude… ¿qué escondes?"_

Se incorporó para dirigirse a la habitación de su compañero, al llegar entró sin tocar encontrándose aún con todos dormidos, se acercó a la cama de Antonin y sin previó aviso le lanzó un _aguamanti_.

- Ahhh… ¡¿q-que…?! - gritó incorporándose viendo la cara de burla de Tom, mientras que los demás se cubrían con sus mantas ante el escándalo, claro después de darse cuenta que era Ryddle y que nada sucedía.

- Es hora que de que te levantes… – molestó divertido.

En otra habitación…

Hermione abrumada entró a su habitación dejó la manta sobre su cama y buscó su uniforme, lentamente se comenzó a vestir notando que su amiga estaba despertando.

- Hermione ¿qué haces? – preguntó tañándose los ojos.

- Solo me arregló para asistir a clases – manifestó determinada, dejando a la rubia confundida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Continuará… si ustedes lo piden…

_.·´¨»··· ¿Qué pasará?_

**Para averiguarlo esperen el siguiente capítulo y envíenos un review, un avada, algo…**

Ahora es el momento de las mil disculpas a todas ustedes por la tardanza de este capítulo, sabemos que lo esperaba ¿n, pero las cosas con la escuela y otros fics nos han complicado un poco el poder actualizar tan rápido como quisiéramos.

Además, hemos de aclarar que este es un capítulo de transición, siguiendo las sugerencias que ustedes amablemente nos hicieron llegar, así que esperen el próximo capitulo,, en el que las cosas se tornaran más interesantes. Por ahora para disculparnos con todos ustedes por el largo retraso, para extender los agradecimientos en nuestro nombre a un chico que es interesante, atractivo y sobra decir que es uno de los allegados a nuestro siempre amado Tom Ryddle… con ustedes **Evan Rosier**.

- Hola, ¿cómo están queridas? Es un honor estar aquí, cómo supongo que ya saben, soy Slytherin, guapo y sobre todo un próximo mortifago, de lo cual me siento orgulloso, pero dejemos eso de lado, ahora enfoquémonos en ustedes, las hermosas chicas que siguen el fic de Tom, eso lo alegra, cosa que es rara en él, así que iniciemos…

**- ****alastor82** Hola, ¿cómo te va nena? Es un placer darte la bienvenida al fic, y que bueno que te engancho, espero que de ahora en adelante sepamos de ti en cada capitulo, si, sabemos que la pareja es extraña, sobre todo porque Tom no es muy dado a los sentimentalismos, pero mira que esa chica si le ha pegado, y las chicas tomaron en cuenta tu opinión para los próximos capitulo, por ahora te tengo la actualización, así que si puedes déjales un review para saber si te agrado ¿de acuerdo nena? Bueno tengo que seguir, pero no me olvides, te mando abrazos y besos enormes desde la mejor de las casas, cuídate.

**- Hey Miss Ryddle, **¿cómo estas encanto? Antes que nada, una disculpa por el tiempo tan largo que han tardado las chicas en actualizar, gracias por apoyarlas, les es muy importante cada comentario que reciben, y siguiendo tu sugerencia, el fic se tornara mas romántico en próximos capítulos, claro que habrá que ver eso en Tom, ya que será muy raro verlo así, pero podremos burlarnos de él en Slytherin, en fin nena, espero que este capítulo te haya agrado y que seas tan amable de brindarles un review a las chicas para saber tus opiniones, yo tengo que seguir agradeciendo, pero no nos olvides, que ellas actualizaran pronto, un abrazo y muchos besos nena, cuídate.

Hola **Mayte Black** un placer verte por aquí, agradecemos tu review, créeme que tomaran en cuanta tu opinión, es genial saber que el fic te agrado, lamentamos la demora en la actualización pero la vida se les complica un poco a las chicas con tantos fics, pero gracias a Slytherin ya está aquí la actualización, espero que puedas brindarles un comentario sobre tu opinión, sabemos que la pareja es inusual pero son fieles a Tom y no lo abandonaran, te mando abrazos y besos nena, cuídate.

**- **Hey**Annie,** ¿cómo te va? Hace tiempo que no sabíamos de ti, es genial que hayas regresado al fic, si entendemos lo de la escuela, es el principal motivo por el retraso en esta historia y en algunas otras de las chicas, pero gracias a Slytherin pudiste dejarles un review a as chicas y hacerlas felices, ahora con respecto a tu comentario, no sé que de relevante tenga que ella sepa que se hace llamar Voldemort, después de todo le agrada a Tom y él no le hara nada, claro que si fuera sangre sucia su suerte sería otra ¿no crees?, bueno nena, me retiro, pero no dejes de decirnos que te pareció este capítulo, las cosas se tornaran interesantes desde ahora, así que por favor no nos abandones, te mando abrazos y besos desde la mejor casa, espero que te unas a las filas de los mortifagos pronto ¿eh? Cuídate

**- A****dolfo**, gracias por tu comentario, supongo que eres amigo de las chicas ¿no? Bueno, esperan que el capitulo se haya gustado y que puedas decirles que te pareció, a ti no te mando abrazos ni besos, solo se cuidadoso, hasta pronto.

**- **Hola **Ailei-chan** , bienvenida al fic, gracias por tu comentario de apoyo a las chicas y sobre lo que esperas del fic, creo que tienes razón, lo romántico no va con Ryddle pero pues el gran amor que le tienen las chicas a Tom las hace hacer locuras, esperamos que este capítulo te haya gustado y que puedas dejarnos un comentario de aliento para las damas, entre mas reviews tienen mas rápido esperan poder actualizar, por cierto, lamento la tardanza, pero es complicada su vida, por ahora seguiré con mi tarea, pero no me olvides, te mando besos y abrazos desde Slytherin, cuídate nena.

- Hola Hermione Ryddle, ¿tudo bem? bienvenida al fic, te supongo por tu apellido fan de Tom, créeme que para las chicas tu opinión es importante y la seguirán en los próximos capítulos, gracias por tu apoyo al fic, si para ti es el mejor es todo un honor, claro que si quieres agregar a las chicas a tu Messenger, sería genial, su dirección es en Hotmail, por ahora te dejamos el nuevo capítulo que espero y será de tu agrado y nos dejes tu opinión, te mando abrazos y besos, ¡ate logo!

- Hola **Luna lovengood, **si, se lo que vas a decir, por fin actualizaron, ya era hora, se tardaron años, pensé que ya la abandonaban, si tienes razón en reclamar, pero pues, tu sabes que tienen muchas historias y que pues actualizar todas es complicado y con la escuela más pero por fin y gracias a Slytherin está aquí el nuevo capítulo nena, así que atendiendo tu sugerencia sobre un fic romántico, las chicas han decidido por ello, se vera en los próximos capitulo, lo que si desconozco es ¿quién es Harry? A Tom no le va a gustar saber que existe un rival, pero bueno, ya lo veras más adelante, por ahora esperamos tu siempre bienvenida opinión y sobre todo que no las regañes y dicen que te esperan por los demás fics, están trabajando en Quidditch, Fuego, El príncipe, Lupin y Seducción, así que como ves están algo atareadas, tenles paciencia nena, por favor, yo te mando abrazos y besos que espero te reconforten en lo que actualizan, cuídate hermosa, hasta pronto

- Hola **NinaJaneMalfoy** ¿cómo estás? Un placer tenerte en este fic, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, las chicas han hecho lo posible por seguir tu consejo, por favor tenles un poco de paciencia, por ahora te tengo el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado y les hagas saber tu opinión, te mando abrazos y besos, cuídate nena.

- Hey **AnGyy ^^!,** ¿cómo estás?, bienvenida al fic, muchas gracias por tus palabras, lamentamos la tardanza, se que ha sido un largo tiempo, pero por fin aquí esta la actualización, espero que te guste y puedas decirle algo a las niñas, nena te mando abrazos y besos, cuídate y no me olvides.

Hola **lady ridlee,** ¿cómo estás? Por tu apellido supongo eres una fanática de Tom ¿no? Te agradecemos mucho tu comentario, es muy importante para ellas saber que el fic les gusta, y por supuesto que lamentamos la demora, con este capítulo las cosas empiezan a tomar forma así que si puedes déjales saber que te pareció, por ahora tengo que retirarme, pero espero verte en el futuro, cuídate nena, te mando abrazos y besos.

Ahora quiero hacer un servicio a la comunidad, buscamos a unas grandes fanáticas de Voldemort… ¿Dónde esta **HanNuKy y Kirtash R o Dany Hogg**?, extrañamos sus comentarios por aquí, ustedes hacen crecer el fic con cada comentario.

También queremos agradecer a **remmy-ro**, **Minerousse Pttr. Parthenopaeus, Roguelion **y las demás personas que han apoyado a las chicas a lo largo del fic, y a las personas que las agregan en favoritos y en alertas, es agradable saber que están ahí, pero sean un encanto y déjenles un review, así como a las personas que las leen sin dejarles una opinión e invitarlos a que lo hagan, eso sería un aliciente para las chicas.

Es todo en cuanto a mi participación por aquí, pero no duden que volveré pronto para estar con todas ustedes, hasta entonces, cuídense y sean fieles mortifagas, como las nenas.

Sean Felices.

Saludos y Abrazos

«´¨·.. **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**· .·´¨»

**Evan Rosier**

**Siempre fieles a Lord Voldemort**


	7. Olvido

**Disclaimer** Desde lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, hemos surgido fraguando esta intrigante historia, desde las cenizas, hemos osado resurgir al Ser más tenebroso del último siglo, porque alguien como él… **¡No debe morir!** (n/as claro que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling)

Hi

¿Cómo están? Sentimos la demora enormemente.

Perdonen las faltas ortográficas, corregiremos pronto los capítulos.

Este es nuestro nuevo capítulo, esperamos que les guste.

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**El Secreto Oscuro…**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Olvido...**_

Hermione caminaba por los vacios pasillos con un libro entre sus manos, la tarde se había vuelto fría y húmeda, lo cual había ahuyentado a la mayoría de los estudiantes de los alrededores del castillo, la mayoría prefería estar en su sala junto al fuego aunque eso no fuera muy divertido.

- Deberías tener cuidado al caminar – susurró Tom con su voz gruesa, interceptándola logrando que la castaña brincara asustada y que se llevara sus manos al pecho, mientras el libro caía al suelo con un sonido estrepitoso.

Hermione había evitado encontrarse con él, sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo por siempre… después de todo ya había aceptado que debía acercarse a él y matarlo no era ya más una opción, no pondría en riesgo el futuro de sus amigos y el suyo.

Es solo que cada vez que estaban juntos, sentía un profundo rechazo hacía él, por conocer el verdadero monstruo que se escondía tras aquella apariencia arrebatadora, pero a su vez una parte de ella y no podía decirse que era la mínima, la traicionaba, porque eso hacia… no podía llamarse de otra forma a ese sentir que había desarrollado por ese maldito ser.

Alzó su mirada topándose con aquella penetrante mirada que logró quitarle el aliento.

- Te he asustado de nuevo – pronunció divertido, elevando las comisuras de sus labios en una fría sonrisa – lo siento – agregó aunque no lo sintiera.

- No – logró pronunciar al recobrar un poco de control sobre su cuerpo, se agachó con la intención de alzar el viejo ejemplar, pero Tom fue más rápido.

Ryddle examinó el libro, intrigándose al leer el titulo de éste – _Los enigmas del tiempo_ - dijo clavando nuevamente sus pupilas de acero en la joven, notando cierto nerviosismo en ella y estaba seguro que esta vez no era por él.

- S-si, me apasiona ese tema – mencionó tratando de restarle importancia - ¿me lo puedes devolver? – preguntó con premura extendiendo su mano.

- Claro – _"¿qué es lo que ocultas?"_

Hermione abrazó con sobreprotección el libro, alejándolo de aquella mirada perspicaz, lo último que le faltaba es que él comenzara a sospechar, debía dirigir la atención a otra cosa, antes de que comenzara a hacer preguntas – eh… ¿podrías prestarme los apuntes? – soltó, si no había sido lo más brillante pero no lograba pensar con claridad con él cerca, sabía que debía relajarse pero le era imposible, sentía como su corazón retumba en sus oídos de lo fuerte que golpeaba su pecho.

- Claro, acompáñame a mi Sala – musitó extendiendo su sonrisa, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

La castaña se quedó paralizada como si estuviese siendo hipnotizada por una serpiente, podía sentir como el aliento de Tom golpeaba su rostro, incluso juraría que tenía la intención de besarla de nuevo y la sola idea de volver a sentir los labios de él logró estremecerla de pies a cabeza, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué si conocía su intención no se alejaba?

- ¿Caminaras o prefieres que te cargue? – siseó insinuante, mientras se entretenía el colocar un rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja de la chica.

Hermione se alejó al escuchar semejante desfachatez, enarcando su ceja. Sabía que él estaba jugando con sus sentidos y eso hacia que el recelo creciera más dentro de ella. Entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de contenerse – Por supuesto que caminare – esperó a que él diera el primer paso y así poner más distancia entre ellos, no quería que él embotara nuevamente su sentido racional.

- Bueno es una pena – comentó con descaro, le gustaba la manera en que había reaccionado, parecía estar superando su depresión y estaba saliendo a flote su carácter. Eso sería divertido porque entre más se resistía más la deseaba, más quería tenerla y lo iba a conseguir. Acarició su mejilla para después alejarse y comenzar el camino que los llevaría a su Sala.

Mione tensó su mandíbula, molesta consigo misma, aún podía sentir su pulso elevado y lo peor es que sentía que sus piernas flaquearían en cualquier momento más si él se volvía acercar de esa forma.

- ¿Vienes? ¿O ya cambiaste de opinión? – preguntó burlón.

Se giró enfurruñada y lo alcanzó de mala manera. El trayecto fue corto y pronto se encontraban frente aquel fúnebre cuadro.

- Salazar Slytherin – pronunció la contraseña, sin atender la voz que salía de la pintura.

Al entrar la atención de Hemione la captó aquel sillón donde se habían besado por primera vez con Tom, ajena a su verdadera identidad. Se odio a sí misma nuevamente por tener esos deseos por él.

Ryddle se detuvo al ver que ella no lo seguía, no tardó en notar donde tenía puesta su mirada y sonrió complacido, claro él también recordaba ese beso – ¿Por qué no te sientas? Iré por los pergaminos – indicó dejando su mochila sobre el sillón.

La castaña lo vio alejarse y subir por esa escalinata de seguro se dirigía a su habitación, quizás lo mejor era esperarlo junto a la puerta, así no daría pie a que se volvieran a repetir esos eventos_. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que sentir esto? No… esto debe ser solo un error, yo sigo enamorada de Harry, él es bueno…"_

Tom volvió en menos de cinco minutos con aquella sonrisa torcida en sus labios por la satisfacción de tenerla ahí, pero cuando posó sus hermosas pupilas de acero en ella, de inmediato reconoció que su estado de animo había vuelto a cambiar, nuevamente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos con esa expresión de tortura, no sabía por qué pero detestaba verla así, sentía algo extraño dentro de él. Nunca se había preocupado por alguien más que él, no sabía siquiera lo que era eso pero cuando la veía a así quería protegerla de todo, de eso que le estaba causando dolor.

Dejó los pergaminos sobre la mesa de centro y se acercó a la castaña con su caminar sigiloso – Déjame hacerte olvidar – rumió con su voz aterciopelada, ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de reaccionar cuando ya la había tomado de la nuca halándola hacia él, posando sus fríos labios sobre los suyos, moviéndolos de una forma furibunda buscando una respuesta, ese beso estaba muy lejos de ser delicado.

El corazón de Hermione se disparó ante el inesperado roce, logrando que incluso se olvidara de respirar, pero tampoco estaba cooperando con él… nuevamente estaba inmutada ante las acciones de Ryddle, su cuerpo temblaba y no sabía si era por el miedo o por el cosquilleo que iniciaba en sus labios y moría en sus pies. Por esa quemazón que la estaba invadiendo que recorría cada célula, cada rincón… como una maldita ponzoña que estaba envenenando su corazón, porque eso era lo que él estaba haciéndole, con sus caricias, sus besos… sus acciones… sus palabras.

Tom no se detuvo en ningún momento a pesar de notar que ella no estaba renuente, pero eso solo hizo que él le pusiera mayor empeño a su actuar, si ella quería hacer las cosas de la forma difícil así serían; colocó su mano libre sobre la cintura de Hermione pegándola totalmente a él, logrando sacarle un gemido… que aprovechó para invadir su boca con avidez.

La castaña podía sentir como su cuerpo, su boca, su interior le exigían una respuesta, ante aquel fuego que ese ser despertaba en ella, ni siquiera lograba que su mente le respondiera y su barrera estaba decayendo con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada caricia, no podía negar que Tom estaba logrando embotarle los sentidos.

Por fin abandonó su boca, solo para juguetear con su labio inferior, logrando que Hermione se estremeciera entre sus bazos, parecía que le hubiesen lanzado el embrujo piernas de gelatina porque si no fuera porque Tom la estaba sujetando esta segura que no podría tenerse en pie por mucho tiempo.

Ryddle aprovechó que ella estaba en aquel estado entre shock y fascinación para encerrarla entre él y la pared más cercana, podía sentir como sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y ese sería solo el comienzo. Hermione cerró sus ojos entregándose a lo que estaba sucediendo que bloqueaba sus pensamientos, su lógica, su moral… y lo peor es que deseaba más, deseaba perderse en ese mar de sensaciones, inesperadamente el aliento de Tom golpeó la extensión de su cuello, logrando que su piel se enchinara en respuesta.

Él movió la mano de la nuca de Hermione paseando por su mejilla para después deslizarla en un recorrido descendente, sintiendo su pulso convulso al rozar su garganta, siguió anhelando descubrir más piel, hasta que se topó con el impedimento de la camisa, atada con un nudo perfecto de la corbata de su Casa. En cualquier otro momento el uniforme completo no le hubiese molestado pero ahora era un estorbo total, sin delicadeza deshizo la corbata llevándose los primeros botones, dejando expuesto un generoso escote, donde se alcanzaba a ver el principio de su sostén.

Hermione abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir la brusca acción, de inmediato clavó sus pupilas en el Slytherin tomando un poco de conciencia de lo que sucedía pero al ver la mirada que le lanzaba el chico, el aire escapó de su boca en un suspiro ruidoso… las pupilas de él se habían tornado de un gris que fácil podrían pasar por negro, una sombra roja se extendió por todo su rostro sabía lo que significaba esa mirada: lujuria… deseo.

Si, eso era lo que estaba recorriendo cada centímetro de Tom, sin pensárselo dos veces volvió a reclamar sus labios con mayor intensidad que antes, mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de la exleona.

Mione por su parte dejaba que él continuara cegando su racionalidad, en ese momento no había cabida a nada que no fueran esos malditos labios que sabían hacer maravillas y sus manos que estaban quemando la piel, jamás había sentido eso, jamás nadie la había besado de esa manera… tan atrevida, tan fiera, tan sensual… parecía que estaba bebiendo de ella y eso hacia, porque se estaba llevando su racionalidad, su cordura, sus recuerdos… la hacia olvidar como había dicho.

Ryddle abandonó su boca, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de ese maldito elemento vital, pero eso no impidió que repartiera besos a lo largo de la mandíbula, para después dirigirse hacia el sur donde le esperaba aquel valle que subía y baja a gran velocidad por la agitación.

La castaña arqueó su espalda hacia él, mientras su mano se enredaba en aquel oscuro cabello, revolviéndolo, exquisitas ondas de placer comenzaban a envolverla. Ryddle regresó sobre sus pasos escuchando cada sonido que lograba sacar de aquella boca que no tardó en volver a reclamar.

- Hermione… - hundió su cara en el cabello castaño aspirando su aroma - ¿qué… clase de embrujo utilizaste en mi? – inquirió cerca del lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella trabajosamente inhaló aire, temblorosa, confundida, apenas estaba saliendo de aquel estado de ardor, le tomó un par de segundos más tomar consciencia de sus acciones y que mejor forma que ver aquel joven hundido en su cuello y escuchar aquella aterciopelada voz a su lado y su mano subiendo por su muslo acercándose peligrosamente a sus pantis.

¿Cómo había accedido a eso? Su momento de olvido y satisfacción se transformó en frías dagas clavadas en su corazón ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo dejándose llevar a si de fácil por él?

- Vas a ser mía y de nadie más… yo no comparto nada Hermione, así que olvídate de ese tal Harry – arrastró las palabras con posesión, pegándola más a la pared logrando que ella soltara un gritillo.

"_¿Cómo sabe de Harry?... ¿Acaso él…? No eso no puede ser"._ Se removió incomoda, tratando de sacárselo de encima.

Tom se aferró a su posición, colocando su rostro a la altura de la de ella, topándose con aquella mirada que destilaba desprecio… que logró descolocarlo por un momento _"¿Acaso se molesto por la mención de ese…?"._ Sintió como los celos recorrieron su cuerpo, tomó su manos y las llevó arriba de su cabeza sobre la pared – Olvídate de ese… porque él no esta aquí.

- Suéltame - su cuerpo tembló ante la mirada que destilaba odio puro.

Él pudo ver como en aquellas pupilas había un resquicio de miedo y eso le molestó, no, no era miedo lo que le quería producir. Se acercó y rozó con la punta de la nariz su mejilla, disfrutando de su textura – Es mejor que tomes los pergaminos y te vayas – la soltó y con un rápido hechizo arregló la camisa de la castaña, alzó la corbata y se la dio para después avanzar hacia el sillón.

Hermione sintió que la presión de sus muñecas se desvanecía, bajó los brazos mirándolo como él se alejaba, no entendía sus reacciones por un momento pensó que él, la obligaría a aceptarlo, la torturaría de alguna forma pero nada, simplemente la estaba dejando ir, así sin más. Estaba ahí en shock, observando lo movimientos del Slytherin, pasaron varios minutos en los que solo se escuchaban sus agitadas respiraciones.

Ella seguía clavada al suelo, mirándolo expectante… esperando un ataque que nunca llegó, el ambiente de la habitación se había vuelto denso, insoportable, alguien debía por decirlo así tirar la primera piedra. Movió suavemente su mano hacia su bolsa, apenas rozando su varita.

- Puedes acercarte no te voy a morder – comentó rompiendo aquel silencio, desde su posición en el sillón.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza, aún estaba aturdida por todo lo que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro él podía ser tan diferente.

- No me mires como si me temieras – le pidió de una forma que logró que un escalofrío la recorriera ¿acaso esa era otra táctica para hacerla caer en su juego perverso?

- No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar de esa forma – exclamó con una voz quebrada, como si temiera que lo que decía fuera a desatar una reacción violenta en él, quizás era mejor morir ahí, de esa manera por lo menos no tendría que sufrir por no poder cumplir su misión, por haber traicionado el sentimiento que tenía por su amigo, por haberse dejado llevar por aquella abrazadora sensación.

- Esta bien, no lo hare – aseguró demasiado complaciente para el gusto de Hermione, algo estaba mal. Si algo había aprendido es que demasiada amabilidad en él era para desconfiar ¿a qué estaba jugando?

Aunque no podía negar que solo por un momento escuchar eso la decepcionó, era esa maldita parte de ella que deseaba seguir en aquel rincón, entregándose a sus bajos deseos, olvidando.

Hermione se tomó unos minutos más antes de dar unos pasos hacia la mesa de centro, sin despegar su vista de él recogió los pergaminos, colocándolos en su bolsa con una rapidez que sorprendió a Ryddle que se recreaba con cada movimiento que ella hacia.

- Te los devolveré más tarde – anunció avanzando hacia la puerta, estaba ya por alcanzarla cuando lo sintió detrás de ella, demasiado cerca para su gusto, se tensó de inmediato, el aliento de él golpeaba peligrosamente su cuello y como era de esperarse el escalofrío no se hizo esperar, recorriendo cada terminación nerviosa de su columna.

- No olvides que no descansare hasta que seas mía – susurró logrando que Hermione soltara un suspiro ahogado.

Entrecerró sus ojos regañándose a si misma, tenía que encontrar una forma para controlar su cuerpo. Crispó las manos molesta – Eso no pasara.

El ojiplata izó la cintura de la castaña pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras su rostro descansaba en hueco de su cuello – Pasara, eso te lo puedo asegurar y créeme que serás tu la que me lo pedirá – musitó aspirando su perfume, depositó un beso en él antes de dejarla salir.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ T&H ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,**

Hermione llegó a su habitación azotando la puerta, unas furiosas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, aventó su bolso hacia el suelo… corrió hacia el baño encerrándose, quería quitarse la sensación de los labios de ese ser sobre su piel, quería engañarse así misma repitiéndose que no había disfrutado de cada caricia. Se desvistió presurosa arrancándose el uniforme y entonces lo vio al estar parada frente al espejo su reflejo mostró una marca roja en su cuello.

- ¡No, no puede ser! – exclamó llevándose los dedos a aquella muestra de realidad, no se podía negar más… lo había disfrutado – me gusto… ¡¿cómo pudo pasar esto?

Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el azulejo, sollozando sin control… sintiendo aquel dolor recorrerla, si… le gustaba Tom Ryddle, Voldemort… ¿qué diablos le había pasado?

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se controlara y pudiera levantarse con una sola idea en la mente, abrió las llaves del agua sin esperar que esta se templara se paró frente al chorro de agua y comenzó a tallarse con fuerza cada centímetro de su cuerpo donde aquel sujeto la había tocado.

En la Torre de premios anuales…

Tom se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea, tomando una copa de whiskey de fuego, no sabia interpretar lo que le estaba sucediendo, por una parte se sentía capaz de matar en ese momento con tal de saciar su deseo frustrado y por otra había detestado ver el miedo reflejado en esas pupilas castañas.

Si definitivamente algo estaba mal, primero todas esas sensaciones extrañas que lo invadían cada vez que estaba cerca de ella o que la pensaba ¿Qué diablos hacía ella vagando en su mente?

Se bebió el contenido de su copa, sintiendo ardor cuando el alcohol pasó por su garganta.

- ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo dejar que me siga afectando, yo tengo cosas más importantes que pensar – aventó su copa de cristal contra la pared, se arregló la ropa y salió de su Sala.

Necesitaba distraerse, rápidamente alcanzó los terrenos, no le importó que la lluvia empapara su uniforme, ni que esta estuviera tan fría que lograra estremecerlo… si bien puedo haber utilizado un hechizo impermeable, pero prefería enfriarse… porque gracias a Hermione su cuerpo solo pedía una cosa y su mente no ayudaba fantaseando con lo que pudo haber sido.

Llegó a los confines del lago, contemplando como se fundía la lluvia con aquella extensión de agua, necesitaba encontrar la manera de sacarla de su cabeza y volver a enfocar sus energías en aquel plan trazado minuciosamente a través de los años, no quería perder de vista su objetivo primordial, no por nada había trabajado tanto… pero es que esa chica… Hermione… no lograba evadirla de su pensamiento, cada vez que estaba cerca de hacerlo, se colaba nuevamente, estaba desquiciándolo.

Levantó el rostro para que el agua golpeara directamente sus facciones, remembrando los pasos de su consabido plan, las muertes que ya tenía sobre su conciencia y las que faltaban en su lista, no es que ya lo tuviera todo establecido, pero tenia que estar un paso adelante de los demás, irónicamente ser la causa de la muerte de ellos no le causaba remordimiento alguno, eran solo pasos para una causa mayor.

Sacó su varita y con un susurro de sus labios garabateó en el aire, de inmediato la imagen del cráneo y la serpiente se formo en el aire, para ser barrido rápidamente, una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro, se imaginaba como el ser más poderoso y obviamente conocía a la persona que lo acompañaría a formar un dominio supremo – La pureza de la sangre renacerá… y ella será la que este a mi lado… la poseeré, será mía de cualquier manera.

Lejos de ahí…

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, aún tenia el cabello mojado, y se acurrucaba en un rincón de su cama… era consciente de que mucho dependía de ella… tenia miedo… miedo por el futuro, por Harry… y por lo que ella estaba sintiendo por un ser como Voldemort.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Continuará…

Si llegamos a 76 reviews o más actualizamos en 10 días, esperemos poder llegar si no tardaremos un poquito más debido a los otros fics que tenemos.

_.·´¨»··· ¿Qué pasará?_

**Para averiguarlo esperen el siguiente capítulo y envíenos un review, un avada, algo…**

Sentimos la tardanza pero la vida se nos complico y la Universidad nos absorbe, pero estamos de vacaciones y podemos dedicarnos a escribir un poco y sacar adelante uno de los muchos fics que tenemos.

Ahora nuestra parte favorita los agradecimientos, en esta ocasión no tenemos invitado especial, pero si quieren que alguien en especial los de, por favor háganoslo saber en un lindo review.

**jesica-haruzuchia**: Hola, ¿cómo estas? Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior, gracias por comentar la historia. Saludos.

**Yequita:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tus comentarios, si Tom es alguien que no puede pasar desapercibido, si a muchas les gusta el personaje, quizás por su personalidad… la oscuridad, no lo sabemos pero le somos fieles… xD

Si Tom siente algo por ella, pero no logra comprender qué, puesto que el nunca a amado a nadie, más que a si mismo… y siempre ha utilizado a las personas, y con Hermione no sabe exactamente que hacer, pero sabe que tiene una fuerte atracción por ella… no… bueno ojala sigas leyendo y ya sabrás qué hará este ser oscuro.

Sentimos que Tom no haya respondido tu review, pero estamos con poco tiempo, pero seguro el siguiente lo hará ;)

Aparte del personaje de Tom, tenemos varios… a Lady Muerte le encanta Sirius y Draco, yo prefiero a Harry… Evan Rosier… y a ambas nos gusta Blaise Zabinni, tenemos varios de ahí tantas historias y casi todas sin terminar. ¿Y a ti quién más te gusta?

Pues nos retiramos, gracias por el review. Saludos.

**alastor82:** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar y sentimos la espera. Y bueno tenemos ya una trama pensada, pero no estamos seguras del final… así que no aseguramos que queden juntos o que uno no muera… pero estamos considerando las dos opciones. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Miss Ryddle:** Hola, gracias por comentar y claro que nos gusto el actor de la película, somos fans de los Voldys jajajja, por decirle de alguna manera. Sentimos que los capítulos sean cortos, pero ojala te guste el nuevo. Saludos.

**Kirtash R**: Hola ¿cómo estas? Esperamos que te este yendo bien en la Universidad y que tengas más tiempo libre que nosotras porque las tareas y demás no dejan muchas horas para dedicarle tiempo a Voldemort y los fics… XD. Esperamos que te siga gustando el fic. Gracias por comentar. Saludos y abrazos.

**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: **Hola, ¿cómo estas? Sentimos la tardanza. Y creemos que muchas se unirían a los mortifagos con chicos como los Slytherins en eso tienes razón, muy guapos y hot, el que se han malos les da un toque extra. Pues Hermione aún tiene dilemas existenciales respecto a Tom pero ya veremos que puede hacer por él. Saludos.

**Astoria:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, ojala la sigas leyendo y sentimos la demora. Saludos.

**Blasiprincess:** Hola gracias por tus comentarios y sentimos tardar tanto, ojala te siga gustando la historia y Tom por supuesto. Saludos.

**Lilith Velian:** Hola, ¿cómo te va? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, sentimos haber tardado tanto y ojala te siga gustando. Saludos.

**Annie:** Hola, gracias por leer y comentar, esperamos que te siga gustando. Saludos.

**Luna lovengood:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y comentar. Esperamos que te siga gustando. Y bueno ya sabes como es Tom si se esta medio obsesionando con ella, pero queremos creer que no le hará nada malo. Saludos.

**AnGyy ^^!:** Hola, ¿cómo estas? Gracias por comentar y por leer. Y dinos por qué te saco de onda el cambio en Hermione, crees qué lo hicimos muy rápido, aún tenemos dudas sobe ese capítulo… en fin ojala te guste la continuación. Saludos.

**nenita-alethea:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Sentimos mucho la tardanza, pero muchas gracias por comentar esperamos que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**mar 90:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, pues aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala no te decepcione. Sentimos la demora. Saludos.

**thedoii1chicle:** Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por los comentarios, pues esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo… Saludos.

**Valentina:** Hola, que bueno que te haya gustad, sentimos haber tardado tanto, pero por fin aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que sea de tu agradado. Saludos

**PrincesLynx:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Sentimos la tardanza… pero muchas gracias por comentar, y sobre tus dudas… el gira tiempo, si puede ser que Hermione vuelva a su tiempo en 4 semanas… aunque eso esta por verse, puesto que están rotos... todo puede pasar. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Rossi nn:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y comentar, aquí esta la continuación. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Vale13-115**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tu comentarios, sentimos la demora pero aquí esta la continuación, sigue comentando. Saludos.

Por ultimo muchas gracias a todos los que leen, a los que nos tienen en alertas y favoritos, es honor verdaderamente para nosotras. Ojala se animen a comentar a sugerir que les gustaría que ocurriera.

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**


	8. Locura

**Disclaimer** Desde lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, hemos surgido fraguando esta intrigante historia, desde las cenizas, hemos osado resurgir al Ser más tenebroso del último siglo, porque alguien como él… **¡No debe morir!** (n/as claro que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling)

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Secreto Oscuro…**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Locura, demencia, deseo**_…

Hermione deslizó sus parpados desilusionada al descubrir que no había tenido un mal sueño, seguía estando en esa maldita época, sintiendo ese cruel sentimiento que había desatado una tempestad dentro de ella, capaz de que su corazón latiera desbocado, que sus labios se secaran deseando un beso de él, que su piel ardiera esperando el toque de ese ser…

Habían pasado dos días desde su última conversación y verlo se había vuelto una deliciosa y mortificante tortura, toparse con sus pupilas de mercurio fijas en ella, en cada movimiento, lograba turbarla, distraerla, ni siquiera en la Biblioteca podía sentirse en paz, incluso ahí en recuerdo de él la perseguía, vamos ni dormida se alejaba de Ryddle.

I ** I * I **T&H **I * I ** I

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces, nuevamente se había perdido en su pensamientos y eso no estaba bien porque se encontraba en clase y se suponía debía estar atenta, pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que Slughorn estaba indicándoles sobre una poción.

Trató de poner todos sus sentidos en aquel anciano calvo, tomó una respiración profunda y lo hizo posó su mirada siguiendo al profesor, aunque no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara de aquel trayecto al ver a Tom, sentado en la primera banca - en donde debería ser su lugar – interpretando su papel del mejor alumno, con su postura relajada sin dejar de ser elegante, su cabello perfectamente acomodado, si todo un adonis.

Tom escribía lo que Slughorn decía sobre su próxima práctica cuando sintió un extrañó cosquilleo en su nuca acompañado de un escalofrío, dejó que la pluma descansara sobre el tintero y volteó ligeramente encontrándose a unas cuantas bancas de él, la penetrante mirada castaña, enarcó sus labios gozoso de saber que ella estaba pendiente de él, la vio enrojecer y desviar su mirada con molestia. _"Pronto… muy pronto caerás". _

- ...es una hora de que realicen la poción, ya he escogido sus parejas – anunció los nombres que había escrito en un pergamino.

- Te veo a la salida, tengo que ir con esa tonta de Anne... - anunció Araminta, recogiendo sus cosas y trasladándose a la mesa donde la Gryffindor la esperaba con el rechazó plasmado en su rostro.

Hermione esperaba a su compañero pero cuando escuchó su nombre precedido por el de Ryddle, la esperanza de mantenerse lejos de él se esfumó y su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocado al verlo caminar hacia ella con aquella expresión de satisfacción que también iba con su cara bonita. Jamás pensó que Voldemort pudiese ser tan guapo así como tan mortífero.

Arrancó su mirada de él concentrándose en su libro y en la poción que harían, que para ella no era algo desconocido; contuvo el aliento cuando lo sintió detrás de ella, en un vano intentó por contener sus traicioneras reacciones e impedir que entrara por su nariz aquella exquisita loción de Drakkar.

- Filtro de los Muertos o mejor conocida como "Draught of the Living Death" – pronunció tan cerca de su oído que la sintió tensarse automáticamente, llevaba su espeso cabello recogido por un simple broche dejando ver parte de la cremosa piel de su cuello que el había degustado encantado.

Y la verdad es que contenerse no le era nada fácil, eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, estaba aprendiendo en el proceso, tenía que ser paciente, ya caería… además para nada había sido una coincidencia que ellos estuviesen trabajando juntos, se lo había pedido a Slughorn y como siempre su _querido _profesor no había podido negarse, es más incluso le había extendido a Hermione una carta donde la invitaba a su club.

Hermione se alejó de él, acomodando los ingredientes, tratando de tener el menor contacto posible, después de todo ella no necesitaba su ayuda para realizarla.

- Espera… debes rayar el ajenjo o no saldrá bien – lo tomó de sus manos, preparándose para cortarlo - dicen… que un joven mago se cubrió los labios con poción Wiggenweld para besar a una princesa que tenía en su sangre el Filtro de los Muertos.

La castaña frunció su ceño. _"¿Por qué esta actuando así? ¿Qué pretende? ¿Será qué no es coincidencia que estemos trabajando juntos? No… eso es una tontería, después de todo no puede hacerme nada en clase o todos se darían cuenta del monstruo que en verdad es. Aunque realmente no necesita hacerlo su sola presencia me perturba, debo tranquilizarme… "._

- En el libro no dice nada de rayar, debemos seguir las indicaciones – arremetió alzando su voz, señalando el párrafo.

Ryddle ignoró sus palabras - Es posible que cuando la poción este finalizada el profesor nos pida que la probemos…

- Lo dudo, eso puede ser peligroso… además jamás te besaría de nuevo – tartamudeó tratando de mantener aquel tono de rechazó – y dame el ajenjo lo estas arruinando – trató de quitarle el cuchillo, pero solo logró que éste al rehusarse se cortara ligeramente un dedo – yo… ¿estas bien? – se apresuró a preguntar al ver las gotas de sangre correr en contraste con la blanca piel de su mano.

Ryddle se mantuvo quieto observando, sintió el dulce toque proveniente de la mano de Mione pero esta vez tratando de ver el daño, pero él se lo impidió al llevarse su dedo a la boca.

La castaña lo observó reprobando su acción, notó como sus labios se teñían de rojo, estaba claro que hacer eso no remendaría la herida, además de ser antihigiénico – Déjame ver - ordenó obcecada, cuando su voz desapareció al reconocer en uno de sus dedos el anillo que había visto en la mano de Dumbledore en sexto año. _"No… ¡ese anillo es el de Slytherin! ¡Un horrocrux! ¡Por merlín él ya mato a su padre y a sus abuelos!"_. Su cara reflejó el espanto que la invadía y Tom debió darse cuenta, de inmediato retiró su dedo de su boca.

- Tranquila solo es un poco de sangre – dijo frívolamente, él más que nadie conocía el olor y el sabor de la sangre, sus manos estaban manchadas de ese vital liquido - ¿no me digas qué eres de esas niñas que se desmayan solo por eso?

Hermione ahogó el gritó que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, se llevó una mano a su pecho, mirándolo con horror, aunque no era el único sentimiento que demostraban sus pupilas había lastima, compasión… dolor. Él pudo haber sido distinto… su destino pudo haber sido otro… pero no lo era.

- ¿Estas bien? – ahora fue su turno para preguntar, la palidez que mostraba la joven lo estaba asustando, si es que eso en él era posible.

- ¿Pasa algo señor Ryddle? ¿Señorita Parris? – cuestionó desde otra mesa, Horance - ¿Algo va mal con su poción?

- No, en absoluto – denegó Hermione, sosteniéndose de la mesa, para mantenerse en pie. Aunque por otra lado lo hacia para no salir corriendo.

- Entonces continúen, no veo que de su caldero salga el humo azulado y el tiempo esta corriendo – espetó volviendo a sus indicaciones con otra pareja de alumnos.

Tom miró a Hermione parecía estar recuperándose, aunque demasiado lento para su pesar… detestaba verla así.

Mione tuvo que tragarse nuevamente lo que sentía y dejarlo para sus momentos de soledad, no debía, no podía gritarle al mundo lo que estaba sucediendo. Debía actuar como cualquier estudiante, ya tenía demasiada atención en ella, por ser la chica huérfana y enclenque, a la que todos veían con lastima porque creían que estaba desvariando por su constante ausencia en clases y falta de sociabilización.

- ¿Hermione?… - pronunció interrogante.

Clavó su mirada en el Slytherin, notando como la sangre aún brotaba de la herida, manchando incluso el piso de las mazmorras.

Tomó un poco de papel enredándolo alrededor de la lesión – Solo me tomara un segundo – alzó su varita y pronunció un sencillo hechizo para sanarlo - es mejor que avancemos con la poción – murmuró, soltando su mano con rapidez – tendremos que utilizar el ajenjo que cortaste, no hay más… esperó que funcione, porque no deseo una mala nota.

Ryddle estaba pasmado, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por él, era distinto a lo que habían hecho en el orfanato o en la enfermería del colegio, el calor que lo había acogido había lograrlo hacerlo sentirse extraño. _"Quizás lo hizo porque se sentía culpable… ¿por qué me importa de todas formas? Es una estupidez". _

- Funcionará – aseguró segundos después, reincorporándose a su labor.

- Eso espero… ¡demonios! date prisa estamos retrasados – presionó concentrándose solamente en la poción, el resto de la clase.

( * )( * ) ( * ) T&H ( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Hermione no logró tranquilizarse el resto del día escolar, su mente parecía un carrusel, seguía dándole vueltas y vueltas a los horrocruxes. _"¿Qué debo hacer? Seguro que ya existe el diario, si yo me asegurara de destruirlos las cosas serían muy distintas, Ginny no tendría que sufrir y Dumbledore no tendría su mano ennegrecida… pero ¿será qué pueda destruirlos? ¿Y si le contara a Dumbledore? Él me ha dicho que no debemos cambiar los acontecimientos… ¿y entonces?"._

- Hermione los alimentos son para comer no para jugar – reprendió Araminta. La castaña la miró ceñuda llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca. La rubia rodó sus ojos – supongo que si ya no tienes apetito podemos irnos – se incorporó en espera de que su compañera la imitara, mientras ella alisaba las arrugas inexistentes de su túnica.

Mione inhaló ostentosamente armándose de paciencia, su compañera había sido muy buena pero había veces en que deseaba estar en otra Casa, con gente que no odiara a los elfos. Dejó caer sus hombros y la imitó.

Tiempo después la castaña estaba sobre su cama leyendo un libro, aunque eso era lo que menos hacia.

- Oye ¿no es mañana la cena del club? - preguntó desde el tocador, donde cepillaba sus dorados cabellos.

Bajó su libro enfocando sus castañas pupilas en su compañera – Si, pero no pienso asistir, además no tengo nada que usar – comentó desinteresada.

- Mmm yo creo que deberías ir – mencionó con una sonrisita traviesa.

- No… no estoy para esos eventos – _"y menos con ese Slughorn, ya tuve mi buena dosis de esas fiestas… al menos en este tiempo no está Cormac, lo cual agradezco enormemente"._

- Pues yo pienso lo contrario, te haría bien asistir… necesitas distraerte ¿Sabes? Hay más en este colegio que la Enfermería, la Biblioteca y nuestro cuarto – prorrumpió mirándola fijamente – y no pongas esa cara, necesitas sociabilizar… además estará Ryddle.

Ese último comentario no le hizo nada de gracia, esa era otra razón para no ir – Pensé que no te simpatizaba.

- Y no lo hace, pero no se qué se traen ustedes… pero él siempre esta muy atento a lo que pasa contigo, incluso no me puedo quitar de encima a Dolohov, se la pasa tratando de sacarme información – comunicó frunciendo su nariz, como si hubiera olido algo asqueroso.

El corazón le aleteó emocionado. Se llevó las manos al pecho tratando de detener esa taquicardia. El saber que Tom se tomaba todas esas molestias la hacía sentir especial, ese sentimiento que había desarrollado por él punzaba dentro de ella… deseando salir. _"No… ¡Basta! Sabes que no puedes sentir eso… además recuerda que Dolohov no es más que un vil mortifago… no debes olvidar los monstruos que son"._

A su mente volvió aquel día de la Batalla del Departamento de Ministerios donde él la había atacado, sonrió con amargura… quién diría que ese chico de sonrisa presuntuosa con aquella personalidad animosa se volvería tan cruel, tan inhumano. Se estremeció afligida, se abrazó a si misma tratando de alejar su mente de esos hechos.

- Ese Ryddle nunca había actuado así, creo que de verdad le interesas…

- Pero él a mi no – contestó con voz temblorosa.

- Si tu lo dices… pero insisto en que debes ir…

- Ya te dije que no.

- Es más tengo el vestido perfecto para ti – se levantó animada avanzando con paso saltarín hacia su closet ignorando las protestas de Mione, abrió las puertas del mueble, ya que ese tipo de ropa no podía estar abandonada en el fondo de un baúl. Rebuscó un poco, pero al final lo encontró, llegó hasta Hermione y se lo extendió.

Hermione recorrió la prenda con sus manos, deleitándose con su textura, _"Es hermoso… pero yo no quiero ir a esa fiesta, ¿o si? No Hermione, ¿a qué irías de cualquier manera?"._

- Y tengo los zapatos que harán juego perfecto, por eso no te preocupes – agregó la rubia emocionada.

- No, yo…

- No empieces con esa perorata de que no irás – frunció sus labios molesta – tienes el vestido, es la primera fiesta a la que eres invitada, no puedes rehusarte… además dice que puedes llevar un acompañante y ese seré yo, en ningún lado especifica que tiene que ser hombre. Incluso sé lo que me pondré… anda por favor…

Hermione enarcó su ceja incrédula._ "Si, ya salió el motivo de su ayuda… si yo sabía que algo estaba tramando, no dejaba de ser Slytherin". _

- Di que si – insistió tomando las manos de la castaña entre las suyas.

- Basta no me mires así – ladeó su rostro evitándola – no me convencerás. – cuando actuaba así le recordaba a las hermanas Patil.

/*/*/*/*/ T&H /*/*/*/*/

Si, ella se había propuesto no asistir a esa tonta cena, se había negado de todas las formas, incluso había recurrido a la artimaña de sentirse enferma y nada había funcionado. Araminta la había literalmente arrastrado a la fiesta.

Y no sabía si el que ella la hubiese dejado sola era lo peor o lo mejor, aunque presentía que era lo primero ya que estando con ella no era blanco fácil para que Ryddle la abordara; cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente deseando desaparecer de esa época. _"Debo aceptarlo fui usada, bueno, al menos ella se esta divirtiendo". _Observó a su amiga al lado de un moreno riendo casi escandalosamente, rodó sus ojos. _"Debería irme, no se qué hago en esta fiesta, es absurdo, tengo tantas cosas que pensar, libros que leer para encontrar una solución"._

Se abrió camino hacia la salida, pero su cuerpo se detuvo al ver a Tom Ryddle junto a la puerta, lucía regio, impotente, envestido en su traje de gala, contuvo el aliento al recorrer el bello rostro del Slytherin, tan interesante y tan mortífero. La expresión de su rostro guardaba ese aire seductor que lograba hacerla sentirse una masa gelatinosa, sentía irremediablemente sus piernas flaquear y su corazón agitarse.

"_Ahí esta nuevamente este dulce dolor, este abrumador sentimiento que no logró esclarecer y controlar… estoy perdiendo la razón. Si eso es, eso es…" – _repitió mentalmente, porque no encontraba otra explicación a estar parada como si nuevamente fuese presa de la maldición de basilisco y mil veces preferiría que ese fuese el caso, pero no… era presa del encanto de ese ser.

Hermione había dejado de escuchar el sonido estridente de la música, las risotadas de sus compañeros, los cotilleos… solo podía oír el golpeteo de su propio corazón en sus oídos.

Y fue entonces que ocurrió, él ladeó ligeramente su rostro y el mundo se detuvo, sus miradas se encontraron, reconociéndose, conectándose. Sus cuerpos reaccionaron ante lo inesperado de ese sentimiento.

Él elevó la comisura izquierda de sus perfectos labios, se disculpó con el anciano profesor y se aventuró hacia donde ella yacía, con aquel andar elegante que lo caracterizaba.

"_¡Por Merlín!, este no es un buen momento para quedarme embobada, tengo que huir de él, de esta atracción, de sus peligrosas palabras que pueden hacer que pierda la razón"_. Giró hacia ambos lados, con gran voluntad logró que sus temblorosas rodillas avanzaran hacia la mesa de bebidas, tendría que hacerle platica al chico que se encontraba ahí, solo así habría una minima posibilidad de que él no se le acercara.

Tomó una copa, sus labios se abrieron para saludar a aquel joven, pero no lograron más que dejar salir un sonoro suspiro, era demasiado tarde, lo podía sentir detrás de ella, rozando con su nariz la piel de su nuca aspirando su perfume, su lógica, su fuerza.

Tom se acercó con gran facilidad a ella, sabía que lo había evitado, pero él no era de los que se rendían con facilidad y menos esa noche con ella luciendo tan apetecible, deseba dolorosamente tenerla, estrecharla, poseerla. Su mente recreaba escenarios a una velocidad sorprendente, podía simplemente llevársela de ahí y dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Aún así siguió actuando con cierta moderación, aunque eso le costase infinitamente, aún más al respirar su dulce fragancia, en ese momento agradecía que ella llevara su espeso cabello recogido dejando un agradable panorama de su cremosa piel, su vestido recogido por dos ligeras tiras le permitía recrearse con un gentil escote, pero no era lo suficiente revelador para su gusto, el color azul se deslizaba con la vaporosa tela marcándose en los lugares adecuados, era una lastima que no eligiera un vestido que revela sus piernas, pero quizás era mejor, ya suficientemente motivado se encontraba, no necesitaba estimulación visual extra.

- Te ves exquisita – le susurró calentando con su voz el lóbulo de su oído.

Hermione tragó con dificultad el liquido que había bebido, un escalofrío la recorrió. Era tonto pensar que podía controlarse, ya había quedado claro más de una vez que era totalmente vulnerable a los encantos de esa serpiente, pero no debía, tenía que encontrar fuerzas de donde fuera para alejarlo, aunque su cuerpo pidiera a gritos su cercanía, su tacto, su calor..

Apretó con más fuerza de la que debía la copa, logrando que un rechinido le advirtiera que pronto se rompería. Y lo que buscó ser un intento por alejarse solo se volvió en un cruel tormento cuando ella decidió girarse y enfrentarlo, ahora estaban tan juntos, que sus cuerpos se tocaban, alzó su rostro solo para toparse con aquella profunda mirada plateaba, sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos se mezclaban, sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que en cualquier momento brincaría lejos de su pecho.

- Pídemelo – susurró ansioso, con aquel tono aterciopelado. Deseba tanto atrapar aquellos carnosos labios, pero no podía debido a esas estúpidas palabras que le había dicho días atrás, ahora se maldecía por eso, aunque confiaba en que ella cediera, pero con ella nada era seguro. Era como la arena, se escapa de sus dedos con una facilidad sorprendente.

Hermione en un principió no comprendió lo que quería decir con eso, bueno le era difícil pensar en ese instante; su mente solo reproducía aquellos momentos en los que se habían besado, en la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, la pasión con que los reclamaba, su sabor, si lo estaba deseando, entonces todo cobró sentido, en su cabeza resonaron las palabras de Ryddle. Eso solo sirvió para que su cuerpo se congelara, sus pupilas lo enfrentaron, destilando una frialdad nacida del orgullo Gryffindor.

- Déjame en paz – farfulló, empujándolo lo suficiente para poder escapar, sin voltear atrás corrió a la salida, con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, se alzó el vestido para avanzar con mayor comodidad, deseaba quitarse esos zapatos, pero no quería detenerse, no quería ponerse a pensar en lo que le sucedía, finalmente llegó exhausta a los terrenos, sus tacones se hundieron sobre la espesa capa de nieve que cubría el suelo, a pesar de que la nieve se metía en sus pies y que el gélido viento la golpeara no se detuvo hasta llegar a las orillas del lago congelado.

Estaba agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente, su cuerpo temblaba y su llanto se había vuelto un sollozo, sus dientes castañeaban al chocar entre si, dejó que su mirada se perdiera en aquel paisaje, sin pensar en lo que hacia siguió avanzando sobre la capa de hielo.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯» T&H ¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

Ryddle la siguió al ver su extraña reacción, pensó que no llegaría lejos pero se había sorprendido al saber que no tenía tan pésima condición, había logrado llegar hasta los terrenos sin detenerse. Frunció su frente al darse cuenta que no tenía la menor intención de parar, seguía avanzando hacia el lago. _"¿Qué esta haciendo? ¿Acaso está loca?"._

Apresuró su trote y llegó al lado de la castaña justo cuando la débil capa de hielo de la orilla se rompiera y la absorbiera, sin dudarlo sacó su varita, lanzando un hechizo para localizarla, al hacerlo la tomó de las manos logrando sacarla, la cargó en vilo llevándola hasta un árbol cerca de la orilla. La bajó y la zarandeó.

- ¡Hermione! ¿qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué tratabas de hacer? – le gritó asustado, si asustado, ella tenía la mirada perdida y si no hubiese llegado ella estaría en el fondo de esas aguas junto al calamar gigante, dándose cuenta de que no quería perderla, de que significaba algo en su vida que estaba en ese momento más allá de su comprensión, pero ya habría tiempo de ordenar su mente, ahora lo importante era hacerla entrar en calor.

La estrechó contra su cuerpo, abrazándola protectoramente, tratando de que aquella horrible sensación en su pecho se esfumara. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, todo era tan confuso, la sintió temblar entre sus brazos.

La castaña logró reaccionar, sentía un frío de muerte recorrer su cuerpo, sus dientes castañeaban, su cuerpo se estremecía terriblemente, se abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía a aquel ser. "_Esto esta acabando conmigo, es más de lo que puedo controlar… me siento tan perdida"._

- Tranquila, estas bien… yo estoy aquí – pronunció aún preso del desconcierto, pero debía retomar las riendas de la situación, estaba comenzando a nevar, pronto se desataría una tormenta y no era un buen lugar para estar atrapados, además tenía que hacer entrar en calor a Hermione, antes de que le diera hipotermia. Se quitó su saco y la enredó en él, pronunció un hechizo que los protegiera del viento y la helada, y otro más para que subiera la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

La tomó en sus brazos nuevamente, en otro momento haría un comentario sobre eso, pero no había tiempo que perder, podía llevarla a la Enfermería, pero harían preguntas que él no deseaba responder, por otra parte no quería dejarla en aquel lugar… no podía permitir que ella recayera en su depresión, no quería que abandonara el colegio.

***** (T&H) *****

Tom como pudo llegó a su Sala, apremió al cuadro para que lo dejara pasar, solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos más, la dejó sobre el sillón y respiró profundamente, sus brazos estaban resentidos y posiblemente acalambrados.

Hermione no pronunció palabra alguna en todo el camino, tampoco trató de impedirle que la llevara a ese lugar, y no porque no hubiese querido, entre su ofuscación sabía que debía controlarse, pero sentía un frío que le estaba calando los huesos, no podía ni siquiera pronunciar palabra y cuando él la había soltado el frío se había vuelto más intenso.

Lo escuchó pronunciar un hechizo que le secó la ropa en solo un segundo, pero aún temblaba con desesperación.

- Necesitas calor – la llevó hasta la alfombra frente a las brazas de la chimenea. Lo miró desparecer por la escalinata, no lograba hilar un pensamiento coherente en ese momento, trató de acercarse más al fuego.

Tom volvió tan pronto como pudo con una pequeña botella, unas cuantas mantas y ropa.

Le colocó una manta sobre los hombros - Escúchame – le tomó el rostro, buscando que ella lo mirara – debes tomarte esto, te ayudara a elevar la temperatura de tu cuerpo – destapó el frasco y se lo colocó en los labios, dejando que el viscoso liquido cayera dentro.

La castaña realizó una mueca de asco al sentir aquella sustancia en su garganta y su terrible sabor, cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿y qué tal si él había decido matarla y realizar un horrocrux? ¿Así era como acabaría su vida? Bueno quizás no tenía derecho a pensar eso, después de todo ella había desencadenado esto, con aquel arrebato de tormento y locura.

El ojiplata la miraba con la desesperación y la angustia grabada en sus ojos, se sentó a su lado esperando que hiciera efecto el brebaje, la pegó a él, frotando sobre la manta sus manos, tratando de infundirle calor.

En unos cuantos minutos el cuerpo de la chica había casi dejado de temblar, pero sus dientes aún tiritaban. Sus mejillas seguían pálidas y sus labios aún mantenían un ligero tono azulado.

- Debes ponerte esta ropa, es más caliente que lo traes puesto – ordenó soltándola – te ayudare.

- Yo… lo… hago – repuso con obstinación, levantando su mirada que denotaba su silenciosa advertencia.

- Ni siquiera puedes dejar de temblar – aclaró tajante, tomó su varita y pronunció un simple hechizo que dejó a la joven en paños menores, de inmediato trató de taparse como pudo, Ryddle dejó que una risa brotara de sus labios, lo cual solo alimentó la furia de Hermione.

Se acercó un poco más, la obligó a separar sus manos de su pecho para poner colocarle la camisa de franela, aunque eso no evitó que ella peleara hasta conseguir abrocharse ella misma los botones.

- Eres demasiado terca para tu propio bienestar – replicó torciendo su boca, en una clara mueca de disconformidad, ni siquiera pensó en ayudarle a ponerse el pantalón, ya que ella prácticamente se lo arrebató.

Hermione aún con las manos casi engarrotadas logró vestirse, evitó mirarlo, su enojo recorría ahora cada rincón de su cuerpo, rogaba que el fuego lograra desentumirla lo más pronto posible para irse de ese maldito lugar.

- ¿Acaso piensas ignorarme? - rió sarcástico – eso no funcionara Hermione – levitó un par de cojines, para sentirse más cómodo y se acostó a su lado, mirando el fuego crispar.

La castaña pretendió no escucharlo, solo se arrebujó más entre la manta, parecía que su cuerpo jamás lograría entrar en calor, aunque sin duda la ropa del Slytherin la había ayudado, pero eso no quitaba la indignación que sentía.

- Hermione… se lo que te sucede – la castaña frunció su ceño, prefería el chocante silencio a escuchar aquella ronca voz. ¿Qué sabía lo que le sucedía? No, él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba sintiendo, no sabía lo angustiante que era vivir en esa época, lo difícil que era estar ahora a su lado y debatirse entre su yo que deseaba dejarse llevar por él y su yo racional, que detestaba todo de él, que le taladraba el cerebro recordándole todas las atrocidades de las que había sido capaz. Casi pudo sentir como sus labios se curvaban amargamente.

- Hmm…

- Hermione tienes que recobrar la sensatez y debes hacerlo pronto, no deseo que dejes el colegio por tu estado anémico y mental… y dudo que quieras terminar en St. Mungo junto con los enfermos mentales…

La joven se desconcierto tremendamente con esas palabras, incluso ahogó un gemido al imaginarse en una celda junto con otros pacientes. _"¿Por qué me dice eso? No, yo no quiero terminar ahí… yo debo volver a mi tiempo, no, no quiero que piensen que estoy loca… quizás mis ultimas acciones delaten eso, pero no estoy loca, ni he perdido mi mente… solo soy una chica que se debate entre lo que no debe sentir y la razón_".

- Se que no deseas eso, déjame ayudarte, déjame hacerte olvidar…

- N-no s-sabes lo… q-que dices – pronunció agriamente.

- Si lo se.

- N-no… no creas que me conoces…

- Entonces déjame conocerte… confía en mi.

"_¿Cómo puede pedirme confianza?"_ - ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?... Eres un desconocido para mi, solo deseas una cosa de mi, ¿por qué quieres tomarte tantas molestias para conseguirlo? Si crees que estoy al borde de la locura…

- Me interesas… ya te lo he dicho – atajó, su tono rayaba en molestia – no me asustan tus palabras y que bueno que sepas que te deseo, no lo voy a negar – agregó incorporándose, la tomó por el mentón, obligándola a girar su rostro y mirarlo, tenía aquella mirada feroz que logró calarla.

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó desafiante, arriesgándose, sabiendo que estaba cruzando el limite – Deseas que confíe en ti, pero tu no confías en mi, qué se yo de ti… nada, solo que eres premio anual, prefecto, jugador de quidditch, casi perfecto, ¿cuál es tu defecto? ¿Qué escondes? ¿Cuál es tu secreto? - le retó llena de adrenalina, lo vio endurecer su gesto… su mirada se volvió sombría y su rostro más adusto.

Ryddle le sostuvo la mirada, incluso el agarre en su mentón aumentó, logrando causarle daño, al notarlo de inmediato suavizó su tacto, volviéndolo un suave roce – Déjame estar cerca de ti y quizás averigües lo que deseas – _"como yo averiguare lo que ocultas…"_. Atrapó sus labios sin darle tiempo a negarse y en el estado en que se encontraba, sabía que llevaba la ventaja.

Ella deseó con toda su alma rechazarlo, soltó la manta izó las manos hacia él, buscando alejarlo, pero en lugar de eso lo tomó de las solapas aferrándose a él, lo besó con premura, comenzando así una lucha por el control.

Si, debía estar loca, ahora si lo podía creer… pero era verdad que cuando él posaba sus labios en ella lograba hacerla olvidar, desconectarse y eso era lo que necesitaba con urgencia que su cerebro se apagara, que dejara de darle indicaciones contrarias, de mandarle aquellos recuerdos. ¿Qué importaba quién era él en ese momento si la besaba de esa forma? Si la hacia sentir así.

Tom sonrió dentro del beso, la abrazó pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo siguieron enfrascados en aquel arrebatado y furioso contacto, pero cuando al fin se separaron sus pechos subían y bajaban agitados, sus mejillas estaban rojas… el calor había vuelto al cuerpo de Hermione de eso no había duda, se miraban fijamente ambos hundidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- Bésame – susurró apremiante, aún lo tenía sujeto por las solapas de su saco y no dudo en jalarlo hacia ella.

Él no se negó y cumplió rápidamente con su demanda. En lo que estaba sucediendo no había cabida para la mente y la razón, solo estaba el deseo que podía llevar a cualquiera a cometer las peores locuras, Hermione pronto se daría cuenta de ello.

I ** I * I T&H I * I ** I

Tiempo después cuando ese arrebato físico y pasional concluyó estaban tendidos sobre la mullida alfombra y los dispersos cojines; sus cuerpos estaban escasamente separados, acalorados y jadeantes.

Él la tenía abrazada por la cintura deseoso de obtener más, su mirada reflejaba el profundo deseo que lo recorría igual que a cierta parte de su cuerpo. Sus primeros besos nada tenían que ver con una compenetración, sus dientes habían chocado entre si, les había llevado varios minutos entenderse, pero después todo fue mejor, habían alcanzado un comprensión mutua.

Mione contemplaba al atractivo hombre frente a ella, al que permanecía sujeta, sus manos descansaban entrelazadas detrás de la nuca de Tom. No quería pensar en lo que había hecho, no quería que el sentimiento de culpa y aborrecimiento la abatiera.

Jamás había experimentado algo parecido, su cuerpo aún era presa de esas maravillosas sensaciones; había aprendido que un beso era más que la unión de dos bocas eso era seguro, ahora no podía contradecir a Lavender o a las hermanas Patil cuando hablaban acerca de ello, era tal y como ellas lo habían dicho, incluso las palabras pintorescas que Ginny mencionaba resonaron en su mente como certeras flechas, cuando imagen de esa pelirroja volvió con la de su amigo Harry Potter.

Si, un dolor indescriptible amenazaba con adueñarse de su cuerpo, trató de relegar aquel recuerdo en lo profundo de su mente, no deseaba volver a aquel tormento, no cuando había experimentado la calma, cuando casi había olvidado lo que la abatía.

Trató de olvidarlo concentrándose nuevamente en Tom, en mirar cada detalle de su rostro, pero aún así todo comenzaba a volver, suponía que no se podía escapar por siempre de la realidad, deslizó sus manos con la intención de poner fin a ese descabellado encuentro, quizás comenzando a horrorizarse con sus propios actos, recordando que no se encontraba coqueteando con cualquier chico, si no con aquel terrible mago oscuro.

El intento de separarse quedó suspendido cuando él la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez la sorprendió la suavidad con la que estaba moviendo sus labios, incluso el tacto de su mano en su mejilla estaba más que alejado de lo que antes compartieran, incluso podía atreverse a decir que nunca un beso de él había demostrado tal delicadeza o ¿podía pasare eso por ternura? _"¿Es acaso ese ser capaz de sentir eso?"_. Se preguntó consternada. _"¿Será posible que otra parte de él siguiera siendo humana aparte de su cuerpo? ¿Es posible que pueda tener sentimientos?"_.

Trató de alejarlo, la perturbaba más la forma en que ahora la besaba que aquel arrebato pasional, posó sus manos en su pecho forzándolo a separarse, logrando que él se aferrara más y entonces sucedió… pudo sentir el alocado golpeteó proveniente del corazón de Ryddle, estaba tan agitado como minutos antes estuviera el de ella. Si, era bastante tonto… pero eso era otra cosa que le rectificaba el hecho de que él seguía siendo humano.

- Ahora ¿qué sucede? – preguntó él mirándola con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender lo que la mirada chocolatada expresaba.

"_¡Por Cirse! Claro que es humano… pero aunque él siga siéndolo, dentro de él se esconde ese monstruo… ¿a quién es al que le estoy permitiendo estas cosas?"._

- ¿Te sientes bien? – inquirió al notar el gesto tormentoso que presentaba su rostro, regresó su mano a la mejilla, tratando de darle calor.

Esos gestos solo lograban confundirla más, no estaba ayudando a calmar la tormenta que se estaba en su mente y en su corazón. Hermione deshizo su abrazo, poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos a pesar de la resistencia de él de retenerla en aquella acalorada posición.

Se abrazó a si misma, tratando de ordenar un poco el embrollo que estaba en su cabeza y darle respuesta al impaciente Slytherin – Solo necesitaba aire… debo irme – exclamó apesadumbrada, levantándose de sopetón logrando que el mundo girara a su alrededor, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para calmar aquel mareo.

Ryddle la imitó sosteniéndola – Tendrás que quedarte.

- No – soltó renuente – Araminta debe estar buscándome.

Tom chasqueó su lengua con desprecio – Dudo que lo este haciendo.

- Aun así, me iré - insistió, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la puerta, donde él la detuvo nuevamente, tomándola del brazo.

- Quédate…

Hermione no quiso voltear porque sabía que se encontraría con aquellas pupilas que la hipnotizarían al momento haciendo flaquear su decisión.

- No tengo por qué, ahora déjame ir – sintió como la presión en su brazo aumentaba. _"¿Acaso será capaz de lastimarme… si ahora es que me demostrara su verdadero ser?, ¿me atacara por no complacerlo?"_. Entrecerró su ojos – suéltame, es mi deseo irme y te advierto que lo haré.

Ryddle sabía que debía ceder por ahora o perdería el avance que había hecho, quizás esa noche si la obligara a quedarse y a estar con él se sentiría satisfecho solo en cierta parte, pero encontraría mayor satisfacción si ella lo hiciese por su voluntad. Por otra parte no podía arriesgarse a cometer algún error y que Hermione manchara su excelente reputación como buen alumno, necesitaba de eso por un tiempo más… no podía arriesgarse a que Dumbledore sospechara de él y de lo que había hecho, eso podría arruinar su plan, debía ser paciente.

Además aunque lograra borrarle la memoria a Hermione, varios lo habían visto salir tras ella en la cena, incluso Slughorn.

No le quedó más que ceder ante lo que ella pedía, soltó su brazo – Esta bien, pero te acompañare a Slytherin.

- No.

- Lo haré quieras o no – le colocó su capa en los hombros y le indicó que avanzara. El camino fue silencio y tedioso para él, aunque había tratado entablar una conversación con ella, solo había obtenido monosílabos y eso le exasperaba, podía ser paciente pero esa chica lograba sacarle de quicio.

Entraron a Slytherin, la sala estaba desierta solo el fuego seguía crispando.

Hermione había decidido no despedirse o corría el riesgo de volver a caer bajo ese hechizo, apenas y pudo pronunciar un "gracias" que Tom se esforzó por escuchar, casi había pensado que solo lo había imaginado. Estaba por alcanzar el pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones de las chicas, se sentía tan cerca de librarse de él y retirarse al encierro de su cuarto, donde su conciencia la atacaría con lo que había hecho hasta que cayese dormida.

Tom la retuvo obligándola a girarse y darle la cara - ¿Quieras decirme que te sucede? ¿Acaso pensabas irte sin decirme nada?

- Si – replicó tajante, claro que notaba la irritación y el enojo en él y aún así se atrevió a contestar de tal forma.

- ¿Quisieres decirme por qué…?

- ¿Quieres tu decirme quién eres? – le preguntó utilizando su mismo tono – ¿cuál es tu historia?, si quieres que confíe en ti… quiero que me hables de tu pasado, porque tu si crees saber lo que me sucede y porque actuó así, yo debo saber lo mismo de ti… si es que acaso pretendes que sigamos tratándonos, sino acaso ese no es tu interés entonces déjame ir y solo nos hablaremos por lo que nos incumbe en clases – profirió determinada a saber su historia, si ella en algún momento había decido estar con él para averiguar todo lo que le fuer útil en el presente y ese era un buen momento, porque no creía que él quisiera contarle de otra forma las cosas.

Tom se llevó una mano a su sien sobándola, como si con ese gesto lograra calmar su genio, no sabía como ella podía mostrarse débil y melancólica y otras ser tan fuerte y tenaz, por no decir tozuda.

La miró encorajinado, tratando de amedrentar la decisión de saber de su vida, después de todo él no tenía ninguna intención de contarle su pasado en aquel orfanato. Lo pensó varias veces antes de contestar – Esta bien, si eso es lo quieres sabrás mi historia – contestó dejando caer sus hombros. Había decidido hacerlo, solo porque quizás podría beneficiarse, quizás con su actuación terminara de aceptar su relación, y dejara atrás sus rechazos.

Avanzó hacia el sillón más próximo al fuego, no por él sino por ella… después de lo que había pasado era mejor que estuviese cerca de la chimenea. Se dejó caer pesadamente, Hermione que camina detrás de él, alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño se sentó a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que diría y lejos para no caer en tentaciones.

"_Claro que no soy tan inocente para creer que me dirá la verdad y confesara sus atroces crímenes…"_. Abrió bien sus ojos a pesar de sentirlos cansados, lo miraba ansiosa y atenta… notando su posición tensa y su mirada clavada en el fuego y entonces él inició su relato.

Ryddle optó por censurar buena parte de su vida, tampoco deseaba despertar lastima, ni compasión en ella, la despreciaría si acaso ella le mirase de esa forma, pero la creía más inteligente que eso, después de todo al parecer a ella tampoco le gustaba que la miraran así por su desgracia.

- Entonces descubrí mi magia… recuerdo lo que le dije a Dumbledore cuando fue a verme "_Puedo hacer que las cosas se muevan sin tocarlas. Puedo hacer que los animales hagan lo que yo quiera, sin entrenarles. Puedo hacer que le ocurran malas cosas a la gente que me molesta. Puedo herirles si quiero"_ – sonrió con amargura que después desapareció dejando solo una mueca maligna – espero que comprendas que solo me defendía de los que me hacían daño…

Hermione ni siquiera se atrevió a pestañar por llegar a perder los detalles de su expresión facial, no se atrevió a interrumpirlo, a pesar de notar la falta de ciertos detalles.

Sintió un extraño nudo adueñarse de su garganta, notaba como las pupilas del hombre brillaban de rencor y recelo la mayoría del relato y su corazón se estremeció en algunas partes parecía escucharlo hablar entre dientes como si le costase remembrar esos pasajes.

- Espero que no te haya aburrido mi vida, ¿ahora haz saciado tu curiosidad y dejaras tu hostilidad para otros? – por primera vez en todo su soliloquio la miró pero lo que vio en sus ojos no pudo descifrarlo. _"¿Qué es lo qué esta pasando por su mente? En su mirada no hay compasión, ni lastima… entonces por qué su mirada me hace sentir tan incomodo". _Se removió en su asiento en espera de que ella dijera algo, pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder, por lo cual decidió incorporarse, avanzó hacia la chimenea y logró avivar el fuego en un intento por distraerse.

La castaña no logró moverse, estaba conmocionada. _"¡Por Merlín! Recordaba lo que su vida había sido, pero escucharlo de su propia voz… hace que lo vea de distinto modo, cuando Harry nos lo contó no lo sentí de esta manera. Frente a mi solo estaba Tom Ryddle, sincerándose de alguna forma… y a pesar que se que no mencionó cosas importantes, él dijo que sus padres estaban muertos… su madre al darle a luz y de su padre prefirió no hablar… omitió que es el heredero de Salazar a pesar de que lo se y que luce en su mano el anillo de Slytherin"._

De repente su garganta se sintió lo suficientemente seca como para lograr sacar alguna palabra de ella, su estómago se hallaba revuelto._ "Lo veo mirarme y en lugar de despreciarlo solo deseo darle consuelo, en qué más podía convertirse un chico con aquella vida si no en un monstruo ¿si no hubiera vivido eso y hubiese tenido una vida normal… quizás…?"._ Detuvo en seco sus intentos por pensar en eso, ya que era absurdo incluso concebirlo.

"_No se puede cambiar lo que él ya ha vivido, entonces ¿qué es lo qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo? ¿Acaso solo estoy destinada a ver como se pierde cada vez más en ese abismo de rencores y recelos? ¿En ver como cada vez Voldemort se adueña más de Tom? Pero entonces ¿qué me queda hacer? ". _

En ese momento se encontraba tan perdida, ahora no solo se afligía por su destino sino por el de aquel chico, dentro del cuál aún había un ser humano que no pensó que existiera. Fijó su vista en él, al parecer estaba encerrado en sí mismo, combatiendo sus propias bestias.

"_No, no por lo que ha vivido justifico lo que hace y hará, pero aún es humano… aún hay sentimientos en él, si no ¿por qué se preocupa por mi? Si se lo que desea, pero él ya ha podido obtenerlo, pero se ha detenido… ¿qué es entonces lo que trata de decirme con sus acciones contrarias?"._

Se levantó sintiendo parte de su cuerpo entumecido, mantener todo ese tiempo la misma posición no había sido buena idea, sintió aquel horrible cosquilleo despertar sus extremidades, como pudo llegó hasta él, se debatió entre tocarlo o no, pero finalmente pudo más el repentino impulso, así que recargó su frente en la espalda del chico entre sus omoplatos. Al final de día de alguna u otra forma los dos estaban solos.

- Ha sido un día largo, es mejor que vayamos a dormir ya pasan de las tres – anunció quedamente.

No obtuvo respuesta de Tom, se separó de él y le miró contrariada. Dejó salir un hondo suspiro de sus labios, no había más que hacer. Solo Merlín sabía lo que tenia tan absorto al ojiplata. Estaba recogiendo su vestido y su par de zapatillas cuando sintió como él la abrazaba por detrás y su aliento golpear la piel de su cuello.

- Hermione – no quería dejarla ir, cerró sus ojos un momento y se permitió gozar de aquel contacto – me contaras ahora tu historia, tus secretos…

La castaña dejó que el peso de su cuerpo descansara completamente sobre el de Tom, dejó de lado sus tormentos y se atrevió a dejar que una vaga sonrisa se posara en sus labios – tu no me haz contado tus secretos.

- Es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya sido lo bastante sincero… haz oído más que ninguno de los que están en el colegio – interpuso denotando cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

- No te he obligado a decírmelo, lo haz hecho por gusto…

- Mentirosa, sabes que si… porque de qué recurso te valdrás ahora para alejarme, ¿qué pero me encuentras? – repuso retador.

- No te fíes que bastantes hay, pero estoy cansada y deseo dormir – quiso zafarse pero su agarre era fuerte.

- Sabes que no podrás siempre huir, aún quiero respuestas… no creas que lo olvidare – advirtió dejando de lado la platica pacifica.

- Pues no las obtendrás si no me dejas ir ya – sentenció firme, esperando que la liberara… habían pasado demasiadas cosas y tenía que poner en orden su cabeza.

Ryddle depositó un par de besos en la blanca piel de su cuello, antes de soltarla. Solo dejó que esta diera vuelta para reclamar sus labios, en un beso demandante y posesivo.

- No juegues conmigo – aconsejó fúnebre – mi paciencia tiene sus limites y entonces no voy a ser tan condescendiente.

- Buenas noches – dijo en contestación a su amenaza, que a pesar de recordarle que sus palabras podían llegar a ser verdad no dejaría que la asustaran.

, . · ´ ´ (T&H) ` ` · · ,

- Hermione ¡Por Slytherin! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿De quién es esa ropa? – la llenó de preguntas hasta cansarla – Es de Ryddle ¿verdad? ¿No me digas qué te acostaste con él?

- ¡No! – su cara se había vuelto roja, si había intimidado un poco con él pero no había llegado hasta ese punto - solo tuve un accidente en el lago y él me ofreció esta muda, he tenido que tomar unas pociones para no morir de frío y ahora solo deseó dormir – contestó tratando de no dar pie a que su amiga volviera a comenzara con sus indagaciones.

- ¿Qué?... pero ¿estas bien? No pareces estarlo – informó con solo ver en semblante de la castaña, parecía que nuevamente estuviese cargando el mundo sobre sus hombros. No era una expresión que debiera tener un adolescente y menos después de estar con un chico, a menos de que no hubiesen ido bien las cosas, pero qué podía ir bien si el chico en cuestión era Tom Ryddle.

- Lo estaré, solo debo dormir – dejó las cosas sobre el baúl y se metió entre las suaves cobijas – mañana podrás contarme qué fue lo que pasó con ese tal Ryan - trató de suavizar la tensión que se había creado entre ellas.

Araminta se quedó en silencio, ni bien habían pasado diez minutos cuando ya yacía completamente en brazos de Morfeo, mientras que Hermione no lograba ordenar su mente, ahora es cuando la aquejaban miles de ideas contrarias sobre Ryddle. Y eso solo era la parte racional, porque lo que era su parte sentimental se encontraba peor.

Por un lado su inocente sentimiento por Harry y por el otro esa atroz atracción por su némesis y temía que solo fuese el principió de lo que podía sentir por él. Intimar con él solo estaba logrando alimentar lo que sentía y él tener tan lejos a Harry solo le hacia afianzarse más a eso, puesto que estaba sola en ese lugar.

Tenía que usar su cabeza, ser racional, esos sentimientos la estaban avasallando y no era posible, podría estudiarlo y mantenerlo cerca para saber sus movimientos y quizá poder ayudar a Harry en su tiempo, pero era arriesgarse demasiado, las sensaciones que despertaba en ella eran confusas y pasionales… y no sabía si sería capaz de controlarlas, era una de las pocas veces en las que deseo poder ser mas frívola como las hermanas Patil para saber controlar sus emociones, al traerlas a su memoria no pudo dejar de evocar a todos en su tiempo, en su presente… "_Harry, Ron, Ginny… Profesora MacGonagall… Parvati, chicos…"_ una vez más las lagrimas desbordaron de sus ojos… _"ayúdenme, temo por mi… porque si no vuelvo pronto, temo dejarme llevar por estos insanos sentimientos…"_

Mucho tiempo después, dormía intranquila… soñando con un ser de las sombras, y con ella afianzada a él…

******OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará… posiblemente…**

******¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?**

******Para averiguarlo esperen el siguiente capítulo y envíenos un review, un avada, algo…**

**Bueno pues sentimos la tardanza, pero no disponemos del tiempo que quisiéramos para actualizar los fics, TDP esta con su trabajo de titulación y LM con un montón de tarea, la Universidad nos absorbe, pero aquí esta el capitulo ojala les guste.**

**Queremos agradecer principalmente a las siguientes personas es por ustedes que seguimos aquí escribiendo y por aquellas que leen estas locuras, gracias.**

******Kirtash R:** Hola, gracias por dejarnos un gran comentario. ¿Cómo te va en tu carrera de medimaga? Ojala te vaya bien en tus clases. Y bueno hemos vuelto con otro capitulo extraño y oscuro… hay más cercanía ¿algún consejo o sugerencia que quieras darnos sobre el fic? Saludox.

******Yequita:** Hola, ¿cómo estas? Gracias por dejarnos un review. Bueno aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo… ojala te guste… Tom cada vez más interesado en ella, aunque todo puede pasar… esperamos que puedas leerlo. ¿Alguna sugerencia? Saludox.

******Lauren:** Hola ¿cómo estas? Gracias por escribir, aquí esta la continuación. Saludox.

******Lillianne Moore:** Hola, muchas gracias por escribir esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capitulo y que te siga gustando la historia. Saludox.

******xxxxInu girlxx93839:** Hola, ¿cómo estas? Si lamentamos la tardanza de verdad, ojala que sigas interesada en leer la historia. Esperamos que te guste el capitulo. Saludox.

******Miss Ryddle:** Hola, discúlpanos por tardar y claro que si pensamos en las seguidoras de Tom, por eso hemos vuelto con este capitulo, ojala te guste. Saludox.

******Luna lovengood**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? No te preocupes no le hará nada malo, por ahora… jiji. Gracias por apoyarnos tanto. Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, esperemos que te guste. Saludox

******jesica-haruzuchia**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo nuestra historia, esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capitulo, nos agradan mucho tus comentarios y bueno ¿qué piensas será mejor que Hermione vuelva a su tiempo y destruya con ayuda de Harry y Ron a Voldy o que se quede ahí disfrutando del malo de Tom? Esperamos que estés bien. Saludox.

******mar 90:** Hola, muchas gracias por dejarnos un review y por leer la historia, sentimos la tardanza. Y bueno… enamorado, enamorado… es una palabra que no creemos que el conozca y este en su vocabulario, vamos ni siquiera el significado… pero le están pasando cosas que no comprende y que trata de justificar con deseo… aunque ¿tu qué crees? ¿Tom Ryddle puede sentir amor? Ojala te guste el capítulo y nos dejes un review. Saludox.

******Astoria Malfoy:** Hola, gracias por contribuir con tu granito y darnos un review, sentimos no haber podido actualizar en la fecha. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capitulo. Saludox.

******katie244peace:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y por comentar, aquí esta la continuación, esperamos que te guste y nos dejes un review. Saludox.

******judith178:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer, sentimos la tardanza ojala puedas leer el nuevo capitulo y que te guste. Saludox.

******Pauliitah:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por dejarnos tus comentarios. Sentimos haber tardado en publicar, ojala puedas leer el capítulo nuevo. Y bueno Hermione se enamoro de Harry pero todo puede pasar… ¿alguna sugerencia para los capítulos siguientes? Saludox.

**AMATISTA:** Hola, gracias por comentar y si Tom se esta pasando de travieso ya lo veras en este capitulo, ojala te guste y nos dejes un comentario. Saludox**.**

******Lara-Riddle**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y comentar… y claro que hay algo en Tom que nos encanta, ¿Será su maldad? No te preocupes si actualizamos el fic aunque nos tardemos pero no lo dejamos amamos a Tom y le servimos fielmente. Ojala te guste el capitulo y nos dejes un comentario con tus opiniones y sugerencias. Saludox.

**Una vez más gracias a todos… y ojala se animen a dejarnos un review.**

**************The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte******


	9. Navidad

**Disclaimer** Desde lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, hemos surgido fraguando esta intrigante historia, desde las cenizas, hemos osado resurgir al Ser más tenebroso del último siglo, porque alguien como él… **¡No debe morir!** (n/as claro que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling)

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Secreto Oscuro…**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Negra navidad…**_

Algunos días habían pasado desde su último encuentro, la navidad se acercaba con cada minuto que transcurría. El colegio se estaba vaciando, todos salían a disfrutar de las fiestas en compañía de sus seres amados. Para la mayoría eran días felicites aunque había sus excepciones.

Hermione levantó la vista del libro que tenía entre sus manos, tiritando ligeramente. Se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol con una manta cubriendo sus piernas pero aún así el frío estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo, abrió sus labios dejando un suspiro escapara que al instante se convirtió en vaho, quizás era tiempo de volver al castillo. No quería agarrar un resfriado e ir a dar nuevamente a la Enfermería.

Recargó su cabeza en el tronco, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el paisaje invernal. Imágenes de su vida se desplegaron en su mente al ver el rincón del Castillo en donde ella y sus amigos creaban muñecos de nieve, lentamente el paisaje se volvió acuoso, mientras una lágrima se escapaba rondando por su tersa mejilla, era la primera navidad que pasaría lejos de su familia y de sus amigos.

- Me pregunto ¿cuándo es que volveré a verlos?

- ¿A quién deseas volver a ver?

Rápidamente limpió de un manotazo sus mejillas, cerró sus ojos desviando la cabeza al reconocer esa voz que desataba un tormento dentro de ella, los últimos días había estado pasando tiempo con Tom, a pesar de su renuencia a hacerlo él siempre encontraba la forma de abordarla y la verdad no deseaba estar recluida en su habitación, eso la deprimía más, podía haber aceptado ir con Araminta a su casa e huir de ese monstruo y de lo que estaba pasándole con él, pero como Gryffindor que se enorgullecía de ser, no era ninguna cobarde, así que tenía que enfrentarlo.

Aunque cada vez con más frecuencia se descubría a sí misma pensando en él de una forma diferente, no como el ser oscuro, si no como el chico que era. Y eso la asustaba porque no encontraba la forma de detenerlo, se estaba colando en su mundo, en sus pensamientos, en su piel y temerosamente en su corazón.

Alzó sus pupilas enfrentando al gallardo joven – No los conoces – _"aún"_ sentenció de mal talante.

- Es mejor que entremos – masculló con cierta molestia, le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Hermione odiaba esa manía que tenía por ordenar, rechazó su mano desairándolo, incorporándose con un poco de nieve en su mano.

Tom tensó el músculo de su mandíbula al notar su actitud. Estaba por tomarla del brazo cuando sintió como la nieve se estrellaba en su pecho y parte de su rostro.

- Quieres dejar esa actitud y relajarte – observó como el fruncía su ceño molestó, pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar tomó otro puñado de nieve aventándoselo.

- Hermione – gruñó crispando sus puños, no le gustaban esos juegos.

Ryddle se acercó a ella con pasos furiosos, estaba por tocarla pero ella se alejó y así un par de veces más hasta que la alcanzó llevándosela consigo al suelo blanco. La castaña comenzó a reír dejando desconcertado al moreno, él nunca la había escuchado su risa era tan suave y calida. Extrañado se alejó.

- Estas lleno de nieve ¿qué nunca has jugado con tus amigos guerra de nieve?

- No – contestó brusco – es tonto hacerlo.

- No lo es – refuto al momento, sintiendo como el enfado crecía dentro de ella.

Ryddle entornó sus ojos impaciente, se incorporó sacudiéndose los algodones blancos – Entremos.

Hermione ni siquiera movió un dedo – No, ve tu si quieres.

- Vámonos – la jaló del brazo poniéndola de pie en un solo movimiento.

- Suéltame, no tienes por qué tratarme así – calló al ver el brillo mortifero en sus ojos. No debía olvidar con quién estaba hablando, después de todo era Voldemort aunque su fachada fuera la de un chico común.

Ryddle pudo notar como el miedo se asomaba en aquel rostro, apretó su agarre – Te lo he dicho, no juegues conmigo, no sabes de lo que soy capaz – siseó entre dientes – podría en este momento lanzarte un _Imperius _y obligarte a cumplir mis deseos, a ser mi esclava, mi sirviente.

Hermione tembló horrorizada – ¿P-por qué me dices todo esto? – su voz sonó quebrada – el que las personas no hagan lo que quieres no te da derecho a lanzarles una maldición – continuó recuperándose, tratando de razonar con él.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque eso esta mal, las personas no son juguetes, no puedes disponer de ellos.

- Claro que puedo – repuso sin titubear, sacó su varita - ¿qué es lo que te gustaría hacer? – preguntó guasón, dejando ver en sus pupilas algo de la maldad que era capaz.

La castaña trató de alejarse pero seguía sometida por su mano – No… te atreverías – era presa de un miedo que la tenía helada hasta la médula.

- Oh si y créeme que lo disfrutare – añadió malicioso.

- ¿Por qué tienes qué hacer las cosas así? - barbotó debatiéndose entre la molestia por su actitud y el miedo que no la liberaba - Podrás tenerme pero jamás encontrarías satisfacción en eso.

- Claro que encontraría satisfacción – masculló arrastrando la punta de su varita por la mejilla de la castaña.

De inmediato Hermione cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, trató de pensar en los momentos felices que había vivido. Necesitaba encontrar la fuerza para enfrentar a ese ser. _"Harry jamás me hubiese obligado"._ Unas lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Lo único que estas haciendo es alejarme de ti, hacerme despreciarte ¿eso es lo que quieres? Pensé equivocadamente que había encontrado un punto medio, que comenzábamos a entendernos – murmuró con desprecio.

- _Imperius _– lanzó sintiendo un conocido cosquilleo en su brazo, notó como Hermione parecía haberse quedado en blanco, tan sumisa aunque había un resquicio de rebeldía – quiero que me beses y después vayas a la Sala común de Slytherin.

La ex leona se acercó a él atrapando sus labios en un beso vacío, sin emociones. Ryddle sintió la diferencia, no había el mismo ímpetu, la razón por la que disfrutaba besarla había desparecido. Se separó notando como Hermione se alejaba como se lo había ordenado.

Él la observó alejarse, esfumarse entre sus manos nuevamente. Dejándolo con aquel vació en su pecho con el que había aprendido a vivir. Pero no debía olvidar que si había logrado llegar lejos era porque no había tenido misericordia de nadie, porque él no conocía esa palabra, porque siempre había visto por él, por sus intereses sin importarle sobre quién tenía que pasar y no pensaba cambiar eso.

Él no era el típico chico que le gustaba enredarse en una relación romántica como cualquier mojigato enamorado, él tomaba lo que quería, sin remordimiento, porque él no conocía el significado de esa palabra. Disfrutaba de ver sufrir a las personas, de dañar a quién osaba cruzarse en su camino.

Entonces ¿qué le había pasado con Hermione? Su cólera lo espoleaba a querer ponerla en su lugar, pero esta se veía menguada por el deseo que bullía en su interior, era algo tan primitivo que no lograba comprender, que desarmaba su lógica. Él nunca se había dejado llevar por los impulsos. Maldijo por lo bajo, crispó su puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

I ** I * I **T&H **I * I ** I

Hermione al llegar a la Sala común de Slytherin, sintió su mente vacía de pensamientos, tenía una extraña sensación como si flotara. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza esforzándose por recordar. Una angustia apremiante llenó su pecho haciéndola encogerse. Caminó hasta el sillón próximo dejándose caer, no comprendía como había llegado ahí.

Entonces su pelea con Ryddle volvió a ella con tal claridad que la descolocó momentáneamente.

- No puede ser… ¡es un bastardo! – rumió llorando rabiosa, se sentía impotente, utilizada, decepcionada, herida.

Tardó un tiempo en sosegarse, cuando su ira menguó comenzó analizar la situación - ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? No creo que haya sido capaz de abusar de mí, no pasó tanto tiempo… entonces ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¿Solo para demostrar su poder? no lo entiendo.

Se levantó avanzó de un lado a otro por la sala, con cada paso que daba su ira parecía ir en aumento, hasta que salió disparada por la entrada, con un destino fijo en la mente.

( * )( * ) ( * ) T&H ( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Ryddle se quedó algún tiempo más en los terrenos tratando de aclarar su mente. Reafirmando la teoría de vida que se había impuesto y la cual le había funcionado hasta ese momento, tomó el libro que la castaña había abandonado así como la manta.

Al llegar a su Sala buscó calentarse con un trago de whiskey, se echó en el sillón observando el libro "Los misterios sobre los Giratiempos".

"_¿Por qué le interesa leer sobre giratiempos?"_.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por sonido en su puerta, al parecer tenía una visita inesperada: Hermione.

- ¡Eres un maldito! ¿Cómo te atreviste? – barbotó en cuanto el cuadro le dio acceso, se abalanzó sobre él golpeando con sus puños cerrados.

Él no se esperaba esa clase de reacción, se alejó de ella evitando sus puños pero cuando ella decidió sacar su varita, supo que esto era en serio.

- _Depulso_ – lanzó Hermione con toda su rabia.

- _Impedimenta _– contraatacó logrando esquivar su ataque – _Expelliarmus._

- _Everte Statum _– el rayó rozó la mejilla de ojiplata, haciendo trastabillar.

- _Flipendo _– exclamó esperando acertar, el rayó golpeó el hombro de Hermione lanzándola un par de metros hasta que pegó contra los estantes, varios libros cayeron a su alrededor.

La castaña cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el golpe, trató de mantener su varita firme. Su respiración era irregular, sabía que llevaba las de perder en ese duelo pero no por eso iba a detenerse – _Mimblewimble._

- _Impedimenta_ – rechazó el hechizo con gran facilidad – _Expelliarmus_ – la varita de la castaña voló sin que pudiera evitarlo, mantuvo su mentón en alto esperando el último ataque de Tom. El corazón le rezumbada en los oídos.

- Levántate – exigió sin dejar de apuntarle, recogió la varita de la chica guardándola en su bolsillo.

Lo miró confundida, se incorporó como pudo agarrándose del estante, pero en ningún momento perdió su contacto visual, si iba a morir quería hacerlo con toda la dignidad que merecía un Gryffindor.

- Siéntate – ordenó él, señalando el sillón – no me hagas obligarte a hacerlo, ya podrás darte cuenta que manejo bien las maldiciones y no querrás probar la siguiente.

Hermione a regañadientes llegó al sofá dejándose caer, resintiendo su hombro. Y trató de ocultar la mueca de dolor pero fue inevitable que escapara un gemido.

- No se si eres valiente o una estúpida, venir aquí y atacarme es una muy mala idea – profirió fúnebre, guardó su varita y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me obligaste hacer? – se atrevió a preguntar después de unos tensos minutos.

- Nada que no hayas hecho antes por tu voluntad – siseó malicioso, notando el despreció en las castañas pupilas, cosa que esperaba pero aún así resintió.

Enarcó su ceja confundida, realmente atacarlo le había servido para descargar su coraje aunque sabía que se había arriesgado demasiado, no podía permitir morirse en ese tiempo. Últimamente estaba actuando imprudentemente sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, pero no le iba a permitir a nadie tratarla de esa forma.

/*/*/*/*/ T&H /*/*/*/*/

Había pasado un día desde su encuentro, no lo había visto desde entonces. Había salido de su Sala, sin saber por qué él la había dejado ir quizás era su nueva forma de torturarla. Por otra parte sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que verlo pues se había quedado con su varita y con el libro que estaba leyendo.

Su hombro había mejorado después de que visitara la Enfermería y de un corto regaño de parte de la enfermera.

Esa noche era navidad y ella se encontraba sola en la Sala común, observando las llamas de la chimenea danzar. Sintiéndose miserablemente sola, ni siquiera podía ir en busca de libros en la sección prohibida porque no tenía su varita para lograr evadir al celador.

La cena había estado bien, no podía quejarse había compartido la mesa con sus demás compañeros y Dumbledore, había tratado hablar con él pero no había logrado decirle nada debido a una interrupción, parecía que todo estaba en su contra.

Lo extraño era que Ryddle no había acudido a la cena, aunque ella sabía que no era partidario de los ambientes amorosos, él estaba seco, no poseía corazón. Había querido creer que si, pero estaba equivocada.

Una aguda punzada cruzó su pecho, si, ahí estaba clavada en su corazón aquella espina que le indicaba sus sentimientos por él que a pesar de todo seguían vivos, martirizándola, haciéndola sentirse una traidora por experimentarlos.

Inesperadamente la puerta de la Sala se abrió dando paso a la gallarda figura del perfecto. De inmediato sus miradas se cruzaron. Hermione se quedó sin aliento al ver el destello oscuro que abrasaban las pupilas del Slytherin.

Él caminó elegantemente hasta ella, aventándole a los pies su varita. Hermione estaba tan abrumada que sus labios permanecieron pegados, a pesar de que quería decirle tantas cosas, su mente estaba echa una maraña.

Tom se giró dejándola a merced de su soledad. Escuchar la puerta de la Sala cerrarse sellaba lo que definitivamente era la peor navidad de su vida. Se acurrucó en el sillón abrazándose a si misma. Nunca se había sentido más perdida que en ese momento, sentía un gran peso en su corazón, junto con una desolación que oprimía su pecho.

Se había quedado sola en la noche silenciosa y vacía, como ella en ese momento. Atrás habían quedado las noches en las que solía dormir con tranquilidad y paz, sus sueños le parecían lejanas ilusiones que se desvanecían como arena entre sus dedos.

*·*·*·*·* T&H *·*·*·*·*

La mañana siguiente había llegado con tortuosa lentitud, cada día en ese tiempo era un suplicio. Observó los regalos debajo del árbol, sin mucho animo los revisó, uno era de Araminta y el otro era de Dumbledore.

Abrió con rapidez el último encontrándose con un extraño libro, lo hojeó confundida. Pronto se dio cuenta que se trataba sobre el creador del Giratiempo. Tomó la otra caja encontrándose con un lindo vestido, lo guardó sin mucho ánimo.

La mañana pasó con rapidez. En el desayuno ni siquiera se había topado con Ryddle, no creía que la estuviese evitando, quizás era ella la que lo estaba haciendo. Aunque sentía una extraña necesidad por verlo, no sabía por qué pero no le gustaba como habían terminado las cosas y algo oscuro la impelía a querer verlo.

- Me estoy volviendo loca – murmuró para si. Se levantó del sillón, necesitaba aire, debía alejarse de esos pensamientos. Después de todo, debía ponerle fin a esos sentimientos, nada bueno podría resultar de eso, porque finalmente ellos eran enemigos aunque él no lo supiera. Tarde temprano se enfrentarían en la Batalla final y su fidelidad no estaba puesta en duda, sería con Harry.

Caminó por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, como si fuera un alma en pena. Finalmente sus pies la llevaron a los terrenos. Aspiró profundamente, realmente hacía frío pero al menos se sentía un poco más dispersa.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar – siseó Ryddle recargado en el tronco del árbol en una posición relajada, aunque siempre mantenía un toque elegante. Él siempre de alguna forma parecía un príncipe, claro algo siniestro pero su apariencia hasta ese momento era la de un ángel caído era pena que con el tiempo su imagen terminara reflejando lo putrefacto de su alma.

Pero se le había escapado un pequeñísimo detalle él ya había hecho pedazos su alma, creando así los horrocruxes.

- Eso parece – respondió con el corazón desbocado, intentando disimularlo, sabia el alcance de su maldad así que debía estar preparada.

- Veo que estás preparada para atacarme – mencionó al ver su posición de defensa y como su mano ligeramente escondida sostenía su varita - ¿lo harás?

- ¿Y tú?

El la miró desinteresado – No eres un reto para mi, puedo hacerlo cuando quiera.

Hermione soltó su varita al parecer esa tarde no abría un duelo en el que batirse - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - era extraño el sentimiento que la invadía en ese momento, no era miedo por completo, pero tampoco era odio, lo miró acercarse mirando más allá de ella.

- Esto es lo que me pasa – él la tomó por sorpresa, besándola con rudeza y desesperación como si no lograra saciarse, como si fuera un sediento bebiendo un trago de agua en el desierto.

Hermione se quedó pasmada simplemente percibiendo el calor de aquellos labios carnosos, sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, inevitablemente le correspondió sellando así su destino, hundiéndose en ese oscuro deseo que crecía con cada latido de su corazón, definitivamente la oscuridad la avasalló, envolviéndola en su perdición.

**OoOoOoO**

Continuará…

¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Si o no? ¿Algo?

*º*º*º*º

Hola, hemos vuelto con este capítulo ojala les guste. Les deseamos un feliz año nuevo ligeramente tarde xD

Queremos agradecer a las siguientes personas por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejarnos sus comentarios.

**jesica-haruzuchia:** Hola ¿cómo estás? ¡Feliz año nuevo! Gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando la historia. Aún no sabemos si Tom se volverá medio-bueno aunque ha cambiado un poquito. Si tomaremos en cuenta tu idea Mione volverá pronto a su presente y veremos los cambios aunque faltan algunas cosas para que eso ocurra. ¿Alguna otra sugerencia de que quieras leer en los próximos capis? Saludos & abrazos.

**Astoria Malfoy**: Hola ¿cómo te va? Te deseamos un ¡Feliz año nuevo! Gracias por dejarnos un comentario, creo que nos tardamos un poquito pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, Tom seguirá siendo un aprovechado xD. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Luna Lovengood: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Primero que nada te deseamos un ¡Feliz año nuevo! Gracias por seguir leyéndonos. No dejaremos nuestras otras historias no te preocupes, esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Saludos & abrazos.

**xxxxInu girlxx93839**: Hola, ¿cómo estas? ¡Feliz año nuevo! Te deseamos lo mejor y gracias por leer la historia. Tardamos un poco pero aquí esta el capítulo. Ojala te guste. Saludos & abrazos.

**Pauliitah**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Antes que nada te queremos desear un ¡Feliz año nuevo! Ojala te vaya super. Y claro gracias por seguir leyéndonos y comentando. En cuanto alo que nos sugeriste lo tomaremos en cuenta, eso de los mensajes nos sonó interesante. Perdona nuestra tardanza, esperamos poder mejor eso y actualizar seguido. Saludos & abrazos.

**Mokujina: **Hola ¿cómo te va? Te deseamos un ¡Feliz año nuevo! Gracias por leer la historia. A nosotras también nos agrada Salazar- Mione. Puedo que tengas razón quizás aparezca algo de lo que comentaste, aún no lo decidimos… pero esa idea rondó nuestras oscuras mentes. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos & abrazos.

**Momoyo20**: Hola ¿cómo estás? ¡Feliz año nuevo! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y dejarnos un comentario. La titulación va bien. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos & abrazos.

**Judith178**: Hola ¿cómo te va? Esperemos que tengas un buen año. Gracias por leer y los saludos. Buenos pues aquí esta el nuevo capítulo ojala te guste, perdona nuestra demora. Saludos & abrazos.

**Miss Ryddle**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Te deseamos un ¡Feliz año nuevo! Mil gracias por leer y dejarnos un lindo comentario. Y claro que tomaremos en cuenta tu idea, nos pareció muy buena, eso se vera pronto. Saludos & abrazos.

**Lala:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Te deseamos un ¡Feliz año nuevo! Gracias por leer la historia y el comentario, ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Saludos & abrazos.

**Cupcake**: Hola ¿cómo estás? ¡Feliz año nuevo! Muchas gracias por leer, esperamos que te siga gustando Tom en este nuevo capítulo de esta extraña historia. Saludos & abrazos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que este año se animen a dejarnos sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás… **

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	10. Perdición

**Disclaimer** Desde lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, hemos surgido fraguando esta intrigante historia, desde las cenizas, hemos osado resurgir al Ser más tenebroso del último siglo, porque alguien como él… **¡No debe morir!** (n/as claro que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling)

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Secreto Oscuro…**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

_***º*º*º***_

_**Perdición…**_

Dejarse llevar por sus palabras, por sus besos, por sus caricias sería su perdición.

Hermione se había perdido en aquella dulce tortura que significaba estar en brazos de ese hombre, quizás había optado por el camino fácil o tal vez era que no podía seguir luchando contra lo que sentía cada vez que él rozaba con su alentó la piel de su cuello, cuando le hablaba con aquella voz sedosa que prometía un sin fin placeres, ya no sabía ni cuantas veces lo había dejado besarla con aquel ímpetu que podía caer en ferocidad.

Si se había dejado seducir por la oscuridad que emanaba aquel ángel caído, por sus caricias que se llevaban lejos su racionalidad, pero cuando todo eso terminaba llegaba la realidad.

No se estaba sólo enamorando de un monstruo si no del hombre que era, no sólo había visto maldad en él, había visto la soledad y la necesidad de afecto en aquellos ojos tormentosos, había sentido su corazón palpitar bajo su palma, su sangre correr… su respiración agitarse después de compartir un beso.

El hecho de haber podido vislumbrar aunque fuera por una décima de segundo al humano y no al monstruo, alimentaba ese sentimiento que palpitaba con fuerza en su interior, pero era ese mismo sentimiento lo que la llevaba a querer huir de él, había estado leyendo el libro que le había regalado Dumbledore, le estaba siendo de gran ayuda aunque aún no lograba encontrar la clave para arreglar al menos uno de los Giratiempos.

**I* *I* *I T&H I* *I* *I**

Hermione se encontraba en Biblioteca era el último día antes de que volvieran los alumnos que habían salido a visitar a su familia por la temporada navideña y quería aprovecharlo al máximo, investigando todo lo que podía sobre los viajes en el tiempo.

Incluso estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche en el lugar, para darle una checada a la Sección prohibida, claro que primero tendría que engañar a la encargada, fingiría irse a cenar y regresaría después.

Si podía ser un plan perfecto, todo saldría bien mientras no se topara con Ryddle, esperaba que se quedara en su Sala a planear como conquistar el mundo mágico.

Caminó entre los estantes con la vista fija en el titulo de los libros, dejando que su dedo rozara los títulos, sintiendo su textura. De repente sintió como unos brazos serpenteaban su cintura y el ambiente se inundó con la loción de Tom.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando? — susurró rozando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Hermione tembló entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz ronca de Tom acariciando su oído era algo electrizante, se le cortó la respiración. Tom se deshizo de su bufanda para poder rozar su cuello, mordisqueándolo a su gusto.

Aquellos labios quemaban la piel a su paso, provocándole un cosquilleo que se extendió rápidamente por todo su ser.

— Vine por un libro que nos dejaron leer en Runas — su voz sonó temblorosa.

— ¿Y qué es lo que haces en esta sección? — inquirió al notar los nombres de los libros — ¿Por qué te interesa tanto el tema del tiempo?

Mione tragó saliva difícilmente, no se suponía que él debía sospechar o las cosas podrían ponerse feas. — Es un tema interesante.

— ¿Estas pensando en regresar el tiempo para evitar que tus padres mueran?

Tom había estado dándole vueltas a ese asunto, desde que se había quedado con aquel libro "Los misterios sobre los Giratiempos". Y entre todas las aristas que se le habían ocurrido esa era una de las más lógicas, porque la otra era que ella no era de ese tiempo.

La sensación de pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo llegando hasta su garganta creándole un denso nudo. Incluso le costaba respirar, su labio inferior temblaba como si tuviera ese un tic nervioso.

— No…

— No se te da mentir —atajó Ryddle—, estas temblando— evidenció logrando que ella contuviera el aliento.

— ¿Y… qué si fuera así? —respondió siguiéndole el juego, el punto es que no averiguara la verdadera razón.

—Para eso necesitarías un Giratiempo u otra clase de magia y es una que no vas a aprender en Hogwarts — expuso susurrándole al oído.

Hermione se giró lentamente topándose con el gris niebla de sus pupilas. — ¿Te… refieres a las Artes Oscuras?

—No necesariamente —respondió inclinándose logrando que sus narices de acariciaran —, aunque quizás encuentres lo que buscas en ellas.

— ¿Lo encontraste tú? —preguntó con la respiración entrecortada, sin apartar su mirada notando como un manto oscuro cubría sus pupilas.

—Quizás… —dejó que la punta de su lengua acariciara su labio inferior, mientras cerraba la brecha entre sus cuerpos, logrando que Hermione se recargara en el estante, quiso negarse, no quería volver a sucumbir ante él, colocó sus manos en su pecho buscando alejarlo.

— Basta… —logró que su mano se estampara en la cara de Tom, dejando una gran huella en ella. No podía dejar que eso siguiera.

Ryddle respiró profundamente, pero en ningún momento la soltó. Su mirada se volvió peligrosa. — ¿Sabes? Comienza a gustarme el masoquismo con que te manejas — invadió su boca sin sutilezas a pesar de su rechazo, dejó que su lengua recorriera su cavidad a placer.

Su beso se volvió con el paso de lo segundos ardiente, implacable, llevándose consigo la fuerza de voluntad que quedaba en Hermione. Deslizó su mano posesivamente por la cadera femenina llegando al final de la falda del uniforme, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos tocaran su pierna, deslizándola de forma ascendente, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel.

Hermione se sobresaltó por lo osado de su acción, sus dedos habían dejado un rastro de piel erizada en su pierna y lo peor es que su mano seguía tocándola provocándole una oleada de calor, estaba a punto de alcanzar su panti.

— ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha besado así? ¡Dilo! —exigió mordisqueando su labio inferior jugando con sus sentidos, mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor de su muslo.

— ¿Alguna vez Harry te tocó así? ¿Te hizo sentir esto? — besó su cuello logrando arrancarle un gemido, su mano se deslizó alrededor de su ropa interior — Quiero oírlo —gruñó obsesivo. «_Necesito oírlo.»_

Respingó al sentir sus dedos jugando con la orilla de su ropa interior, estaba jugando con ella, deseaba torturarla. Tom volvió a reclamar su boca, quería escucharla gemir y temblar por sus caricias, que pronunciase su nombre, porque ella era suya y de nadie más, quería borrar por completo cualquier huella que hubiese dejado aquel tipo sobre ella.

Inspiró con fuerza y empujó bruscamente su lengua a través de los labios entreabiertos ingresando con un gemido profundo. Abandonó su pierna para poder acariciar el costado de su cuerpo, se separó abruptamente sólo para abrir su abrigo de golpe algunos botones salieron volando, lo mismo ocurrió con su camisa. Exponiendo el valle de sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetador que los protegía de aquella mirada lasciva.

—Contéstame —reclamó dejando que sus manos tocaran el abdomen desnudo de la chica, maravillándose con su suavidad.

Hermione se le cortó la respiración, abrió sus ojos con desmesura al verlo actuar de aquella forma tan agresiva, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho advirtiéndole que podía salir despedido en cualquier momento. Y a pesar de sentir un miedo que le calaba los huesos, el calor no dejaba de sofocarla, había algo excitante en toda esa situación. Mirar como exigía respuestas sobre Harry la traía un poco a la realidad, ella era una Gryffindor ante todo.

—No creo que eso te importe —atacó sujetando los costados de su túnica, cubriéndose con ella

Ryddle alzó su mirada contemplándola con fiereza, el deseo vibró en su cuerpo, adueñándose de su racionalidad, nadie había tenido ese poder sobre él. Sus dedos se introdujeron bajo la túnica nuevamente, acariciando el inicio de sus costillas avanzando con tortuosa lentitud hacia su pecho.

— Respóndeme — apretó su agarre logrando que Hermione dejara escapar un quejido.

— No te importa — exhaló en un suspiro, ni siquiera sabía cómo había logrado responder, los ojos de Ryddle centellaron de furia, arreciando su agarre sobre el cuerpo de ella.

— Hermione, responde —agregó exhalando su aliento en los trémulos labios femeninos con sensualidad.

— No —suspiró sin aliento, no sabía cómo era capaz de hablar con las sensaciones tan alteradas.

Él la miró con satisfacción y una sonrisa enloquecedora se adueñó de sus labios, pero había algo en ese gesto que le dio a entender que la maldad seguía presente.

Ryddle se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella, sus frentes se unieron y sus narices se rozaron.

— Y jamás lo hará, porque eres mía… —su voz sonó como una seductora caricia que ocultaba una amenaza silenciosa.

Hermione tragó en seco, aspirando aire con brusquedad. — Suéltame o gritaré —farfulló intentado nuevamente liberarse de sus manos.

—Hazlo —retó dejando salir una risa sedosa—, no me importa si nos descubren, porque nadie te escuchará… estamos solos, digamos que la vieja bibliotecaria fue a dar un paseo por los terrenos —reveló divertido, besó su mentón despreocupado, sintiendo como ella se tensaba en silencio.

Lloró internamente, pero su corto momento de racionalidad se eclipsó al sentir los labios de Ryddle recorriendo su cuello, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Tom devoró su piel besando con intensidad cada espacio de su piel, poniendo énfasis en el lugar donde sentía su trémulo pulso, mientras dejaba que su mano abarcara uno de los senos de Hermione, apretándolo.

Ella se quedó como piedra, mordió su labio tratando de contener el suspiro anhelante que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Tom alzó su rostro para reclamar su boca percatándose de su expresión.

—Patética ¿por qué te resistes? —su voz se endureció como el acero — No me interesa estar con una estatua, rígida y frígida… —se alejó lazándole una mirada hostil — ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? ¿Perder tu pureza? ¿O es por ese…?

Se volvió a acercar a ella hablándole sobre sus labios. — ¿Es acaso que preferirías que él fuese el que te tocase…? — gruñó apretándose nuevamente contra ella, acorralándola contra el estante — ¿y piensas en él cuando te toco? — dejó que su mano se deslizara apenas como el toque de una pluma sobre su abdomen subiendo peligrosamente hacia su busto, sintiendo como ella contraía su estómago a su paso.

—No… no piensas en él, al que deseas es a mi —se separó de ella apenas dejando que sus dedos acariciaran la tela de su sostén, provocándole un estremecimiento, mordió su labio inferior con pericia arrancándole un suave gemido.

—Señor Ryddle, señorita Parris —llamó el jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor.

Hermione no supo si lo que sentía era alivio, decepción o vergüenza de ser encontrada en tal situación o quizás era una mezcla de todo, Tom le lanzó una mirada asesina al hombre, pero tuvo que contener su furia y no le quedó de otra más que replegarse, cosa que ella aprovechó para cubrirse, estaba más roja que un tomate maduro, ni siquiera se animaba a mirar a los ojos al profesor.

—Espero que sepan que su comportamiento esta muy lejos de ser aceptable, acompáñenme…

(*º• *º• *º• H&R •º* •º* •º*)

Slughorn se había carcajeado al escuchar la razón por la cual estaban en su Despacho, les había hablado de la época en que él había sido estudiante, pero lo peor había sido cuando los había felicitado por ser «novios».

Ryddle sólo había arrugado su rostro en una clara mueca de repulsión que segundos después se convirtió en una sonrisa. Mientras ella no ocultaba su consternación ante aquella palabra, no, ellos de ninguna forma eran eso.

Así que claro por la simpatía que tenía hacia Ryddle su castigo había sido moderado tenían que lavar los calderos que se utilizaban en la clase de Pociones y cumplirían su castigo después de clases.

Después de eso Hermione se había refundido en su cuarto, llena de sentimientos encontrados, de deseos prohibidos y la cabeza echa una maraña de pensamientos en revolución, y su orgullo malherido.

Lo último que le faltaba era pasar más tiempo con Tom, eso sólo lograría agraviar sus dilemas, porque ya no sabía cómo resistirse a sus caricias, se suponía que tendría que estar averiguando cosas sobre él para detener su maldad o por lo menos para estar lista cuando llegara el momento de volver a su presente y poder ayudar en la batalla, pero sobre todo a Harry.

Ahora se sentía tan culpable al pensar en él, en su amigo, su compañero y su… amor. Si él supiera lo que había estado haciendo la repudiaría, ni siquiera se imaginaba confesándoselo y lo peor era que tenía toda esa revolución de sentimientos que la hacían preguntarse algo que había estado tratando de evitar.

— ¿Acaso es qué nunca estuve realmente enamorada de Harry?

No, ella no podía haber malinterpretado sus sentimientos por él, pero también era cierto que al llegar a este tiempo se había sentido inevitablemente atraída por Tom, incluso aún después de saber su secreto y lo que sentía por él nada tenía que ver con lo que su amigo despertaba en ella, lo que la hacía sentir Voldemort era poderoso, oscuro, delirante y de alguna forma perversa despertaba en ella una calidez aún más abrumadora.

Dejó aún lado momentáneamente su masoquismo mental, para concentrarse en lo que la angustiaba más y que sin duda debía ponerle toda su atención. Tom cada vez más se estaba acercando a lo que ocultaba, si no ponía más atención en lo que decía o hacia, él se daría cuenta y más aún habiendo desarrollado la Legeremancia.

Tenía que fortalecer su mente, no podía simplemente volverse su victima. No quería volver a caer bajo la maldición del _Imperius _y mucho menos que él entrara a su cabeza y viera todos sus recuerdos, eso sería terrible no sólo para ella si no para el resto del mundo mágico no podía permitir que él conociera lo que era su futuro.

—No voy a solucionar nada quedándome aquí, necesito libros…

Tomó su abrigó y encomendándose a Merlín salió de su Casa para dirigirse a la Biblioteca, caminó rápidamente la mayoría del camino, sintiéndose más nerviosa de lo normal, pues creía que en cualquier momento podría salir Ryddle e interceptarla.

Ingresó al recinto que estaba más silencioso que un cementerio, la Bibliotecaria no se veía bien y ella claramente sabía la razón, se debía a los efectos de la maldición que Tom le había lanzado, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la mujer, apenas y la miró a los ojos siguió su camino avanzando por los estantes, de pronto se encontró nuevamente en aquel espacio donde había sido asaltada por Ryddle.

Una oleada de calor subió por su cuerpo, llegando hasta su rostro que se coloreó completamente. Todo lo que él le había hecho pasó por su mente, logrando que la indignación creciera dentro de ella, molesta consigo misma se obligó a avanzar, tenia que pensar en algo y rápido, no por nada era la mejor bruja de su edad en Hogwarts.

Al pasar por entre los estantes miró sobre su cabeza el escudo de su antigua Casa, pensando en todos los que estaban en otro tiempo y los que habían desaparecido en el proceso. La mayoría habían estado en Gryffindor, esa era su casa, ahí se sentía en casa, estar en Slytherin la hacía sentir una traidora, pero hasta ahora era la mejor manera de afrontar esto. Por un momento deseo poder regresar a su Torre y dormir en su cama, esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Soluciones, eso era… buscar soluciones era lo que hacía en su tiempo y era lo que necesitaba ahora, primero la Legeremancia, tal vez podía aprender Oclumancia y con aquello cerrar su mente, pero cómo haría para desaparecer lo que sentía por él, ya no podía ocultarlo más le estaba ganando la batalla.

_«Por Cirse es Voldemort, con eso debería bastarme para no quererlo cerca.» _

Con ese pensamiento rondándola, llegó al estante indicado. Se obligó a dirigir toda su atención a su búsqueda.

***:*:*:*:*:*: H&T:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

El resto del día Ryddle no había dado señales de vida, ni siquiera cuando el siguiente día había comenzado y sus compañeros habían vuelto dándole vida al Colegio.

Araminta arribó a su cuarto con toda la energía y alegría que poseía, interrumpiendo la lectura de Hermione, la cual de inmediato levantó su rostro para mirarla, sonriéndole débilmente.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — preguntó sacándose sus guantes yendo hacia ella.

— Claro que te eche de menos.

— Lo sé, pero fuiste tu, la que quiso quedarse aquí…

Compartieron un suave abrazo, fue hasta ese momento que Hermione supo en verdad cuánto le había hecho falta escuchar a su amiga hablar tonterías, al menos aliviaba un poco su soledad.

—Tengo tanto que contarte…

—Me imagino.

—Deja ya esos libros —le quito el texto dejándolo sobre la cama sin cuidado—, ¿quiero los detalles? ¿Cómo te fue con Ryddle?

— ¿Q-qué? —cuestionó descolocada.

—No te hagas la inocente, alguna razón debió haber para que decidieras quedarte aquí y esa no puede ser otra más que él —enunció realizando aspavientos para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

—Eh… estas equivocada, yo no me quede por él —balbuceó.

—Si… aha… —rodó sus ojos — ¿y luego? Por favor no seas arisca cuéntame.

—Ya te lo he dicho no hay nada.

—Por favor, debieron verse en algún momento.

—Bueno si, pero…

—Lo sabía, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Son novios? ¿Estuviste con él?

Hermione parpadeó ciertamente horrorizada por el derroche de preguntas. Su amiga hablaba de Tom como si fuese cualquier chico común y corriente con el que te podías liar, pero no era así, él era la peor opción y ella lo sabía bien, meterse con él era como entrar a un túnel sin salida.

—No, no…hablamos, lo vi durante las comidas y algunas veces en la Biblioteca — le cortó el rollo —. Eso fue todo.

—Oh vamos… ¿no hubo pasión? ¿Besos? ¿Largos paseos por los terrenos? ¿Platicas con un poco de acción frente a la chimenea?

— No — denegó rotundamente, aunque sus mejillas la traicionaron.

— ¿Y por eso estas así de colorada? Eres una mustia ya cuéntame ¿es bueno besando?

Giró su rostro, no quería recordar. Recordar era una mala idea, ojala pudiera detenerlo pero ya era muy tarde los recuerdos de sus besos se colaron por su mente, invadiéndola, logrando que su cuerpo reaccionara. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba, tenia que aprender a controlarse, pero era casi imposible.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente pensando en lo que Tom sabía hacer con su boca, con sus manos….

Definitivamente había sido una mala idea.

— ¡Lo es! — exclamó ruidosamente, aplaudiendo — Quiero detalles.

Su amiga no dejó de sofocarla con sus cuestionamientos hasta haberle sacado un par de palabras sobre como era Ryddle en ese aspecto. Finalmente se había calmado y había comenzado a hablar sobre sus maravillosas vacaciones.

Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para la cena, reuniéndose con otros de sus compañeros. Hermione no había interactuado mucho con ellos y se sentía ciertamente extraña y ajena, algunos la miraban como la extraña de su clase, ella estaba acostumbrada a ese trato pero no por eso la hacía sentirse cómoda, al menos en el presente había logrado hacerse de grandes amigos, pero ahora eso era distinto.

Agradeció el por fin poder sentarse, pasó su mirada por las mesas notando a todos sus compañeros, repaso su mesa en busca de su tormento encontrándolo al principio junto con Dolohov y Rosier, la piel se le erizó de sólo pensar en lo que se convertirían, criminales y asesinos. Aún recordaba lo que Antonin le había hecho en la batalla del Ministerio.

Apartó sus ojos de inmediato no quería que Tom se diera cuenta. Escuchó el pequeño discurso que dio Dumbledore, mañana tendrían que volver a clases y con eso ella tenía que cumplir su castigo.

Comió atendiendo algunos comentarios de su amiga, aunque de vez en cuando miraba hacia el final de la mesa, pero en ninguna ocasión se topó con la mirada de Ryddle, al parecer la estaba ignorando. No sabía si alegrarse o asustarse por ello.

Finalmente terminó la cena, estaban por llegar a Slytherin cuando Tom apareció, acompañado de Antonin.

— Araminta tu y yo salimos sobrando…

— ¿No me digas? — cuestionó levantando su ceja, para después mirar hacia Hermione, la cual no parecía lucir emocionada por ver a Tom. En verdad llevaban una extraña relación, bueno de alguna forma ambos eran bastante raros — Te veo en la Sala.

— Parece que caminaremos juntos…

— Aléjate de mí — soltó Ara lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

Hermione deseó detener a su amiga, regresó su atención a Tom, podía sentir su corazón latir contra sus oídos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – soltó con pedantería.

— ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? — preguntó cerrando el espacio entre ellos.

Ella se quedó callada, trató de pasarlo pero él la detuvo jalándola a la oscuridad de un pasillo, atrapándola contra la pared.

— Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente — mencionó sobre sus labios, dejando que su mano se abriera paso por la túnica del uniforme.

Ella se sintió incapaz de alejarlo, sabía a lo que él se refería. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir su mano acariciando la piel de su cintura, sentía miedo, pero no miedo de él. Si no de ella, de lo que deseaba hacer.

— ¿Qué es lo qué estás pensando? —cuestionó interesado, ya que ella no estaba actuando a la defensiva y eso era extraño dada la situación en la que se encontraba — Te he dicho que soy muy bueno leyendo mentes ¿y tu? — enarcó su ceja interrogante. Supongo que no…

Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza, eso era lo que había temido. No podía permitirlo.

_«Piensa rápido…»_

— Puedes tener a quién quieras ¿por qué yo?

Una exquisita sonrisa maligna se escurrió en sus labios, haciéndolo ver aún más atractivo. —Es a ti a quién deseo… — murmuró atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, para después pasar su lengua por la zona — y se que tu a mi también.

Hermione ahogó el sonido que pugnaba por escapar por su garganta, su respiración se agitó ligeramente.

— Pronto, muy pronto… concluiremos nuestro asunto — prometió llenó de una oscura seducción y sin más la besó.

Sus labios se deslizaban sobre los de ella mientras sus manos la acariciaban, Hermione dudo por un momento en responder pero él presionó más fuerte contra los suyos y ella no pudo resistir más el embate de emociones que la embargaba cada vez que estaba así con él. Sin pensarlo llevó las manos al rostro de él, profundizando su ósculo dejando que su lengua se colara al interior de su boca, por primera vez ella estaba llevando el ritmo, siendo la parte dominante arrancándole un gemido al Slytherin.

Él nunca había permitido que ninguna mujer lo dominara, pero tampoco ninguna se había revelado a sus deseos como lo hacia ella y su respuesta tan ardiente e intensa sin duda lo había sorprendido. Tenía absoluto poder sobre él mientras le acunaba el rostro entre las palmas de las manos.

¡Ah infiernos! Él no ser el dominante lo enfurecía pero sin duda su furia venía acompañada de una maldita sensación que lo excitaba, aferró sus manos por debajo de la túnica y su uniforme al cuerpo de ella, ocasionando que ella se apretujara contra él.

Sintió pánico ciego como nunca antes por su exposición. ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido esto? Se supone que él que mandaba era él… y ella lo estaba desarmando con un simple beso, con su intensidad y su calidez.

Se separaron cuando sus pulmones se lo exigieron, sus miradas se encontraron. Tom sentía el cuerpo caliente, extrañamente lánguido pero extasiado. Hermione se escapó de sus brazos como agua, él la vio alejarse aún tratando de recuperar el aliento con el corazón latiéndole a mil revoluciones. Se recargó en el muro maldiciendo ¿qué demonios había ocurrido?

Mientras Hermione avanzaba totalmente fuera de si, recordando una frase que Harry mencionará en su tiempo…

_«A veces tienes que pensar en algo más que en tu propia seguridad, a veces tienes que pensar en el bien mayor…»._

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará… **_

_**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas?¿Si? ¿No? ¿Sigan?**_

*º*º*º

Hola, hemos vuelto al fin gracias a Merlín, Morgana y demás… jajaj ya saben la vida se nos complico, pero nos quedamos sin inspiración jejej xD

Reeditaremos la historia, estamos buscando mejorar, por eso el cambió de guiones y demás.

En fin sobre el capítulo, pues vemos como las cosas comienzan a ponerse más perversas y oscuras, como saben ya habíamos mencionado que habrá escenas fuertes, mejor conocido como lemon, aún no sabemos si habrá violencia implícita pero seguramente no será nada vulgar, ni grafico, ni violación. Si tienen sugerencias las escuchamos.

Serán unos cuantos capítulos más y volverá al presente.

**Esperamos seguir contando con sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Queremos agradecer a las siguientes personas por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejarnos sus comentarios.**

**Miss Ryddle: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Si efectivamente se acercan las escenas fuertes, a ver cómo nos va con eso jeje. Por lo pronto aquí esta la actualización, ojala te siga interesando. Saludos.

**Luna lovengood: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por el apoyo, si la relación torcida seguirá, ojala puedas leer el capítulo. Saludos.

**Jesica-haruzuchia**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tus comentarios, por leer la historia y todo el apoyo. Si saldrá Harry, si Voldemort sabrá quién es, pero antes habrá unos capítulos en los que se desarrolle más su relación y si habrá escenas fuertes jaja. Ojala te siga gustando y nos comentes después de tanto tiempo. Saludos.

**xxxxInu girlxx93839: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia y feliz año atrasado xD Esperamos que aún te interesa la historia, disculpa la tardanza. Saludos.

**Sori: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y por comentar, pues si hubiese estado bien que se acompañaran, pero no fue así, lamentamos la tardanza pero ya hemos vuelto con capítulo más, para retomar el fic y terminarlo. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Katynatura: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer todos los capítulos y dejarnos un review. Por fin seguimos la historia, a ver qué te parece la actualización. Saludos.

**Marie:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos levanto el animo, pronto habrá más escenitas de ellos y aquí estamos ya con la actualización, perdona la demora. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Caricaturista: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Disculpa la demora pero ya la continuamos, ojala te guste aún. Saludos.

**Bella Black**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos ese gran review, lamentamos tardar pero ya aquí estamos de nuevo y esperamos que musa nos acompañe para terminar la historia, por lo pronto aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo. Saludos.

**Pauliitah:** Hola ¿cómo estas? De verdad mil gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios, lamentamos mucho haber tardado en volver. Tom es como un ángel caído y puede que siga usando el imperio es muy maquiavélico, los capítulos que vienen si serán más oscuros jajaja no habrá escenas xxx jajaja pero light nada loco, tal vez sólo una. Ojala te guste la actualización, saludos.

**Meli:** Hola ¿Cómo te va? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Sentimos la demora, pero aquí estamos ya, ojala leas el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Auro:** Hola ¿Cómo estás? Mil gracias por comentar y obvio por leer la historia, bueno lamentamos la demora, pero al fin hemos vuelto, esperamos que sea de tu agrado el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Payco:** Hola ¿Cómo te va? Si va a haber continuación hasta el final, lamentamos la demora tuvimos un momento que duro bastante sin inspiración, pero estamos trabajando en la historia. Ojala te guste el capítulo y gracias por comentar. Saludos.

**Mar_90**: Hola ¿Cómo estas? Sentimos la demora, pero muchas gracias por comentar y leer, Al fin hemos vuelto, ojala podamos seguir contando con tu apoyo, esperamos guste el capítulo nuevo. Saludos.

**Tatianitap: **Hola ¿Cómo te va? Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer todo el fic y más por comentarnos. Si Tom suele ser medio bipolar y agresivo pero al final es Voldemort no puede ser muy lindo siempre, pero creemos que están llegando a un entendimiento, o eso esperamos, porque al final enredados están y pues se necesitaba para que haya algo de romance. Esperamos que te guste la actualización. Saludos.

**Diosa Luna**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por comentar, nos gusto tu review. Si Hermione se complico la vida al poner sus ojitos en Voldy y él en ella, la cosa esta extraña, pero ojala te siga gustando. Al fin actualizamos, esperamos sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Lizitablackswan:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Millones de gracias por tu review, nos alegra que te haya gustado tanto la historia, esperamos perdones nuestra demora. Ojala te guste el capítulo nuevo. Saludos.

**Luzenlaoscuridad:** Hola ¿cómo estas? Muchísimas gracias por leer nuestras historias y más por comentar. Lamentamos mucho la demora, pero no teníamos inspiración, pero hemos vuelto ojala te guste el capítulo nuevo. Saludos.

**Diane Potter:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Nos encanto tu comentario, muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer la historia en verdad. Si nos tardamos mucho un año, pero hemos vuelto y prometemos mucha acción en los próximos capítulos. Saludos.

**Sabri:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Mil gracias por leer, aquí estamos ya continuándola, ojala te guste el capitulo. Saludos.

**Ladycat:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar y tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, aquí esta la continuación, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que este año se animen a dejarnos sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás…**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


End file.
